My Lord
by Gody
Summary: Lucius Malfoy avait toujours été un agent double mais maintenant, sa couverture est tombée à l'eau et c'est à son fils d'en payer le prix. Drago se fait capturer et est donné comme esclave au fils adoptif de Voldemort: Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic !

**My Lord**

**Chapitre 1**

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler ? Drago Malfoy s'obligea à prendre une profonde respiration alors que son visage semblait, comme à l'ordinaire, afficher une moue de dégoût et de supériorité. Mais, il n'avait rien de supérieur dans cet endroit. Son regard dériva légèrement vers l'homme recroquevillé à côté de lui qui ne cessait de lancer des prières vers les cieux. Il eut presqu'envie de lui dire que ce ne serait certainement pas Merlin qui viendrait le sauver de cet Enfer. Non, il n'y avait rien à faire à l'exception d'attendre que des aurors trouvent cet endroit et viennent les libérer. Cela pouvait prendre quelques heures… ou quelques jours… ou quelques mois… ou quelques années. Ses mains se mirent à trembler de plus belle et il se maudit silencieusement de nouveau. Il ne devait pas trembler.

Il devait absolument avoir l'air fort et impassible, c'est ce qui avait réussi à empêcher son père d'être démasqué alors qu'il était un espion depuis plus de dix ans. Même si maintenant cela ne servait plus à rien… Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu être démasqué… qu'est-ce qu'il y avait bien pu se passer ? Et maintenant son père s'était enfui, et les mangemorts avaient débarqués chez lui, armés jusqu'aux dents. Une part de lui remerciait toutes les divinités de cet univers d'avoir fait que sa mère ne soit pas chez lui ce jour-là. Mais, une autre part de lui se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas accepté de partir avec elle au Q.G de l'ordre du phœnix. Il avait été si sur que rien ne pouvait lui arriver… et voilà qu'il se trouvait dans ce cachot pourri à attendre son sort. Il n'était pas mieux qu'un rat.

Le plus triste dans tout cela était qu'il savait pertinemment que cela ne s'arrêterait pas là. Les mangemorts ne faisaient pas de prisonniers sauf s'ils avaient une quelconque utilité. Alors, il n'y avait que deux choix : Mourir ou devenir utile d'une quelconque manière. Il n'avait aucune utilité. Certes, il avait 17 ans, il était donc majeur, mais il n'avait aucune valeur. C'était son père qui était le patriarche de la famille. C'était son père qui avait les relations et les connexions. Lui ne connaissait que les élèves de Poudlard… Sacré connexions. Ou bien il le garderait pour le torturer et jouer avec lui. Une grimace imperceptible craque son masque parfait. Sa mère lui avait raconté des histoires sur les prisonniers faits par Voldemort… Elle lui avait raconté les hurlements sanguinaires qui pouvaient être entendus du fin fond des cachots… Des sévices sexuels, mentaux et physiques qu'on leurs imposait.

Il ne voulait pas souffrir. Il n'avait donc qu'à mourir. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il s'obligea à la ravaler. Il n'avait pas à pleurer. Ils étaient en guerre. Dans la guerre, il y avait des sacrifices. Il n'avait tout simplement jamais imaginé qu'il serait un de ses sacrifices. Il avait toujours imaginé qu'il ferait comme son père et deviendrait un double agent. Qu'il resterait digne et fort même dans les pires moments et accompliraient des actes immondes afin de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres. De toute évidence, il ne s'agissait pas de sa destinée. Il releva vivement le regard en entendant la porte du cachot s'ouvrir. Un homme imposant et cagoulé rentra dans la pièce et leva sa baguette. Drago jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers les 3 autres occupants de la cellule. Une vieille femme qui tremblait des pieds à la tête. Un monsieur barbu qui essayait vaillamment d'avoir l'air fort et indifférent alors qu'il devait avoir peur à en mourir. Et, pour finir, une jeune fille noire aux grands yeux couleurs miels qui refusaient de regarder qui que ce soit dans les yeux. Dans un simple murmure, l'homme cagoulé envoya l'aveda kedavra sur la vieille femme. Ça y est… il allait mourir… Il n'allait plus jamais revoir sa mère ni son père… Il ne verrait plus Blaise, Ron et Hermione. Il ne reverrait plus personne. Il serait mort. A l'âge de 17 ans… ce n'était pas ça qu'il avait voulu. Ce n'était pas comme ça que devait se terminer sa vie. Malgré l'envie d'hurler, il resta parfaitement stoïque en voyant l'homme barbu tombé lui à son tour.

-Levez-vous.

Drago ne put que cligner des yeux. Il ne les tuait pas ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne les tuait pas ? Allaient-ils devenir les souffres douleurs des mangemorts ? Non… mieux valait mourir. Même s'il ne devait plus jamais revoir personne… il préférait mourir et, au moins, garder un bon souvenir de cette Terre. La jeune fille se leva en poussant des gémissements accablants. Elle semblait sur le point de s'effondrer sur elle-même. Drago aurait bien voulu en faire autant mais, il obligea ses jambes à rester bien droites. Il ne connaissait rien à la douleur. Il connaissait l'inquiétude, la peur et l'anxiété. Mais, il n'avait jamais ressenti de véritable douleur physique. Peut-être que le choc le tuerait sur le champ ? Il essaya de déglutir le plus faiblement possible alors que l'homme cagoulé leurs faisait signe de venir avec lui.

Drago n'avait même pas le courage de regarder où il allait. Il tournait à droite et puis il tournait à gauche… Alors, à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la souffrance ? La véritable souffrance… À quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'endoloris ? Est-ce qu'on allait lui lancer un tel sort ? Il fallait qu'il reste calme. Il fallait qu'il soit fort. Même si on lui faisait mal, il ne crierait pas. Il était plus grand que tout cela. Il était un Malfoy. Son père s'était sacrifié pour ce pays… pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était temps pour lui aussi de se sacrifier. Un sourire amer prit alors place sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'air si ridiculement Griffondor. Mais, qu'y avait-il donc à dire sauf cela ? Rien… absolument rien. Le mangemort les fit alors rentrer dans une immense salle ronde où se trouvait une centaine de mangemort, tous agenouillé devant deux trônes en or pur.

Le blond entendit la jeune fille pousser un autre gémissement et lui ne put que relever les yeux pour voir qui était assis sur ses trônes. Sur le plus grand des trônes, il vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Merlin il n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi beau de toute sa vie. Il n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir 30 ans avec ses cheveux d'un noir d'aigle et ses yeux aussi rouges que le rubis. Un ange déchu qui les regardait de haut. Peut-être était-ce cette apparence qu'avait le Diable… Son regard se détourna pour se poser sur l'autre homme assis sur le trône. Et il comprit aussitôt de qui il s'agissait. Harry Potter… le fils de deux aurors dédiés à leur cause… le fils de deux aurors assassinés afin de sauver leur patrie. Un fils que tout le monde croyait mort avant qu'il ne revienne il y a de cela deux ans… au côté du meurtrier de ses parents. Il n'avait pas la même beauté raffiné que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Non… il avait l'air d'une brute… d'un sauvage avec ses cheveux noirs coupés à la diable et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude perçant. Le mangemort les prit alors par le bras et les força à s'avancer jusqu'au milieu du cercle de fidèles. Puis, il les obligea à s'agenouiller devant les deux trônes. Drago se refusait à lever la tête. Il pouvait entendre sa compagne claquée des dents et la comprenait que bien trop aisément. Une part de lui se mourrait d'envie de se rouler en petite boule et d'hurler pour que sa mère vienne le chercher. Mais, il était un Malfoy. Il était fier et ne se laissait intimider par personne ! Même par le sorcier le plus noir depuis Grindelwald.

-Alors, ce sont eux les seuls qui étaient présentables. Susurra le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Drago ne put empêcher de frisson de dégoût de le parcourir. Il avait une voix mielleuse… du miel remplit de poison. Présentables ? À quoi cela servait-il d'être présentable ? Violés… l'avaient-ils gardé pour ça ? Pour le prendre contre son gré ? Le tremblement de ses mains revint avec une vengeance. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire ça. Il n'avait pas été préparé mentalement pour ça. Ce n'était pas sa destinée. Ce n'était pas sa destinée. Non. Il ne se mettrait pas à pleurer. Il ne leurs donnerait pas ce plaisir. Il resterait digne mais dans une telle situation. Il resterait digne jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

-Nous ne pouvons pas bien les voir avec tous ces vêtements. Déshabillez-les. Ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Drago sentit des mains froides le relever d'un coup alors qu'on lui arrachait sa chemise. Il ne pleurerait pas. Seuls les lâches pleuraient. Son père le lui avait bien assez répété. Il ne devait pas pleurer au risque de perdre sa fierté. Il dut se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang lorsqu'on lui arracha son pantalon ainsi que son sous-vêtement. Non, il ne pleurerait pas. Même s'il se trouvait devant une horde d'hommes aux pensés dégoûtantes… Même si tout le monde pouvait l'observer… le voir complètement… il resterait silencieux. Il pouvait entendre les sanglots de la jeune fille et mourrait d'envie de la rejoindre dans ses larmes. Il se flagella aussitôt pour cette pensée. Il était Drago Angelus Malfoy. Il était hors de question qu'il pleure devant ses ennemis.

-Jolis… très jolis… Macnair, Goyle, vous avez bien travaillé dans ces dernières missions. Je vous les offre comme cadeau. Vous pouvez décider entre vous qui l'obtiendra.

Drago pouvait entendre des voix se disputer à côté de lui. Des voix qui parlaient de ses jambes, de ses fesses… des voix qui parlaient de lui d'une manière répugnante… comme s'il n'était qu'un objet qu'ils étaient libres de briser et de jeter. Un prix de chasse…

-Et si on les obligeait à nous sucer, et le premier qui éjacule gagne le blond. S'exclama l'une des voix.

Il allait vomir. On ne pouvait pas lui demander de faire une chose pareille ! Ce n'était pas sa destinée… ce n'était pas ce qu'il était sensé faire de sa vie. Il était sensé rentrer au ministère et devenir un espion… Il était sensé pouvoir manger avec sa mère chaque soir… sentir son odeur… il n'était pas supposé devoir faire des choses avec ces hommes ! Ce n'était pas… ce n'était pas… Il devait arrêter. Destinée ou pas destinée il était là de toute façon. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que les aurors arrivent… et à prier le plus fort possible pour que sa vie soit sauve jusqu'à ce moment là… Ou peut-être qu'il meurt avant ? Il ignorait dans quel état il aimerait bien se trouver avant ce moment béni. Il entendit le bruit d'une fermeture éclair s'ouvrant et il faillit vomir sur le champ. Il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait pas…

-Je veux le blond.

Drago releva vivement la tête vers la voix et il remarqua vite que se devait être un épisode rare puisque même le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers lui, l'air vaguement perplexe.

-Toi, Harry ? Tu veux prendre une esclave ? Ricana-t-il. Fascinant. Je me dois de reconnaître qu'il est superbe.

Harry Potter se leva alors de son trône et s'approcha de lui. Puis, le brun prit son menton entre ses doigts rugueux et l'obligea à relever la tête. Il avait des yeux émeraude. D'un vert dangereux et enflammé. Drago avait envie de reculer et de s'enfuir en courant.

-Prince ! Il est notre prix ! Rétorqua une voix frustrée. Ne croyez-vous donc pas que nous pourrions au moins l'essayer avant de vous le do…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry Potter leva son autre main vers lui. Drago ne comprit pas exactement ce qui venait de se passer puisque, dès ce moment-là, le mangemort revola à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les yeux verts quittèrent les siens pour se poser sur l'autre mangemort.

-Une autre protestation, Macnair ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Le géant secoua vivement la tête. Souhaitant visiblement ne pas subir le même sort que son partenaire. Harry Potter leva alors sa baguette vers la jeune fille.

-Aveda kedavra.

Celle-ci tomba dans un bruit mâte. Drago ne put que sentir un violent frisson lui traverser le corps en voyant les yeux d'Harry Potter garder la même impassibilité. Était-il donc si habitué à tuer ? Se fichait-il donc des vies humaines ? Bien évidemment… qu'espérait-il d'un homme qui avait rejoint l'assassin de ses parents… Il n'aurait pas du être étonner.

-J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas, Macnair. Déclara-t-il.

-Pas du tout, Prince. Vos désirs sont des ordres.

Harry Potter hocha sèchement la tête avant de se tourner de nouveau vers lui. Son regard resta fixer sur son visage pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se relève.

-Emmenez-le dans ma chambre. Ordonna-t-il. Nous avons une réunion a terminé.

Drago sentit une main forte s'enrouler autour de son bras, le remettant sur ses deux pieds avec brusquerie.

-Le premier qui lève la main sur lui, aura à faire à moi. Il m'appartient.

Le blond pouvait sentir chaque fibre de son corps se rebeller contre ses paroles. A lui ? Il n'appartenait à personne ! Il était ! Il était un prisonnier qui devait attendre son heure… attendre qu'on vienne le libérer… il était l'esclave d'un homme qui tuait sans rien ressentir du tout… Le grand mangemort le transplana alors dans une chambre et repartit aussitôt. Il avait besoin de se couvrir. Il avait besoin de se couvrir. Il trouva un t-shirt sur le lit et l'enfila rapidement. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il était un Malfoy. Et les Malfoy ne pleurait jamais… alors, il ne pleurerait pas… Il se mordit de nouveau la lèvre inférieure et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Non… il ne pleurerait pas…

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**My Lord**

**Chapitre 2**

Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il était recroquevillé en petite boule à attendre son bourreau ? Il aurait voulu avoir l'air plus digne. Il aurait voulu attendre calmement et même, pourquoi pas, avec un petit sourire moqueur Harry Potter. Mais, il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre et entendre chaque tic de l'horloge. Combien de temps cela faisait-il ? 10 minutes ? 10 heures ? 10 jours ? Il savait que cela ne faisait pas 10 jours, mais Merlin qu'il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Il avait été offert, comme du bétail, pour devenir la catin d'un mangemort. Il allait se faire violer et il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour éviter ce sort. Et après que Potter l'ait violé ? Que ferait-il avec lui ? Le donnerait-il aux autres mangemorts ? À moins qu'il lui lance l'aveda kedavra sans un regard en arrière ?

Une part de lui eut envie de se mettre à pleurer juste à cette pensée. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Merlin qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Par contre, une autre part de lui priait pour ce moment de délivrance face à des souffrances qu'il n'avait même pas encore subi. Et tic tac, tic tac. L'horloge continuait sa course et lui continuait à attendre. Il n'y avait rien à faire… rien à faire du tout. Il aurait du coucher avec Therry Boot lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Après tout, on disait qu'il était un excellent amant. Ainsi, il aurait goûté aux joies de la luxure avant de devenir la pute des mangemorts. Un rire amer s'échappa de sa gorge et, avant qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher, il entendit un sanglot aigue sortir de ses lèvres. Non ! Il était hors de question qu'il pleure. Il souffrirait dans la dignité et en serrant les dents. Il était le fils de son père après tout. Celui-ci pouvait prendre un doloris dans le corps sans émettre un seul son. Lui aussi montrait la même fierté. Il n'était pas un Malfoy pour rien. Soudain, il vit Harry Potter apparaître devant lui.

Son premier réflexe fut de se coller contre le mur en priant pour ne pas être vu. Bien évidemment, ce n'était qu'une réaction stupide et enfantine qui ne ferait que lui faire encore plus honte. Il avait déjà bien assez honte comme ça. Il vit alors le brun enlever brusquement son chandail et détourna vivement la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir ce corps. En fait, il ne voulait rien voir et rien ressentir. La boule qui se formait dans sa gorge menaçait de l'étouffer. Il ne voulait penser à rien… Il voulait retourner dans son lit et dormir. Il voulait sentir ses draps autour de lui. Sentir sa propre odeur et non celle d'Harry Potter.

Il vit alors les longues jambes du brun se poster devant lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, celui-ci le prit par le bras, le relevant avec une facilité déconcertante. Puis, il l'entraîna vers son lit et le jeta dessus. Non. Non… déjà ? Comme ça ? Sans préparation ? Sans pourparler ? Juste comme ça ? Tout bien réfléchi, il n'était pas prêt. Non, pas prêt du tout. Cela ne pouvait pas lui arriver à lui ? Pourquoi lui ? Oh Merlin tout puissant… Il sentit le poids de Potter se poser sur son lit alors qu'il s'allongeait et se recouvrait avec son drap. Qu'attendait-il donc ? Pourquoi se couchait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Était-ce à lui de faire quelque chose ? Non, il en était hors de question. Il ne ferait rien. Il se résignait à subir mais certainement pas à faire une quelconque initiative.

Il rouvrit lentement les yeux et vit qu'Harry Potter s'était couché sur le dos, les yeux fermés alors que sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Il… dormait ? Il dormait vraiment ? Il avait peut-être fait trop d'activité aujourd'hui. Peut-être que de lancer trop d'aveda kedavra avait pu le fatiguer. Après tout, il semblait manier le sort avec une facilité déconcertante. Non, en fait ce n'était pas si déconcertant venant de la part d'un malade mental qui avait rejoint le meurtrier de ses parents. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il le réservait pour un autre jour ? Il allait le violer demain ? Ou peut-être dans une heure ? Il ne le laisserait pas tranquille. Il le ferait souffrir. Drago serra alors les poings. Que pouvait-il donc faire ? Oui… il n'y avait qu'une unique chose à faire. Il acceptait de mourir maintenant. Ses mains partirent alors en direction du cou de son supposé maître, près à le tuer. Avant même qu'il ne touche sa peau, les mains du brun l'arrêtèrent en plein vol et deux émeraudes s'entrouvrirent pour le fixer avec une froideur presqu'insoutenable.

-Si tu me tues, tu n'as aucune chance de survivre. Déclara glacialement Harry Potter.

-De toute façon, être avec vous est pire que la mort. Au moins en vous tuant j'aurais accompli quelque chose.

Les sourcils bruns se froncèrent alors qu'il se redressait d'un bond et le plaquait contre le matelas. Drago n'était pas faible. Il se refusait à être faible. Il n'était pas un enfant sans défense… même sans sa baguette. Il n'avait plus sa baguette. Il n'avait que ses poings. Et même ceux-ci n'étaient pas en sa possession.

-Ridicule. Siffla son geôlier. Reste silencieux et laisse-moi dormir. A moins que tu désires que je te redonne à Macnair et Goyle. Par contre, je tiens à te prévenir d'avance.

Les yeux verts brillaient d'une flamme si froide qu'elle en devenait brûlante. Drago aurait voulu baisser la tête ou détourner le regard mais, il était hors de question qu'il ne fasse ni l'un ni l'autre. Il était un Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas amener la honte sur son nom de famille. Alors, peu importait que son souffle lui manquait. Peu importait que la peur lui tordait le ventre. Il resterait droit et fier et ne baisserait jamais le regard.

-Ils ne feront pas que te violer et te torturer. Ils trouveront les moyens les plus cruels et les plus sordides pour que tu payes l'humiliation que je leurs ai faite. Ils se vengeront sur toi puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas se venger sur moi. Alors, choisis.

Il le relâcha alors et se coucha de nouveau sur le dos avant de fermer les yeux. Choisir ? C'était quoi ce choix ? Il n'y avait pas de choix. C'était une prison contre une autre prison. Il n'était pas un Griffondor. Il se devait de réfléchir à la meilleure action possible. Tenter de tuer Harry Potter et être puni pour cela par la mort ou pire. Rester avec Harry Potter et subir des sévices inimaginables jusqu'à ce que les aurors arrivent ou qu'il se lasse de lui. Ce n'était pas de choix. Il n'y avait pas de choix. Il se mordit de nouveau la lèvre et se coucha à son tour sur le lit. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Se tournerait-il vers lui dans une heure ? Resterait-il endormi jusqu'au lendemain matin ? Que ferait-il ? Que se passerait-il ?

Son corps était si tendu qu'il ne pouvait même pas envisager de tomber endormi. Il pouvait l'attaquer à tout moment. Choisir ? Il n'y avait aucun choix. Il ne voulait pas être ici. Il voulait retourner chez lui. Il voulait… il porta la main à sa gorge, s'ordonnant silencieusement de ne pas laisser échapper la moindre plainte. Il devait arrêter de penser ainsi. Il n'était pas un enfant. Il était un adulte prêt à se battre pour ses croyances. Mais, il ne se battait pas. Il subissait voilà tout. Il n'était qu'un jouet que l'on pouvait bouger à sa guise. Il ne pouvait pas être un jouet. Ce n'était pas possible… Il n'arriverait jamais à s'endormir de nouveau.

()

Il avait eu raison. Il ne s'était pas endormi. Sa tête lui faisait mal mais il ne s'endormirait pas. Est-ce qu'Harry Potter était sur le point de se réveiller ? Est-ce que s'était maintenant qu'il s'approprierait son corps et le réduirait à néant ? Il voulait vomir. Il voulait mourir. Il ne voulait pas être ici. Et il commençait à en avoir vraiment marre de ses pensées redondantes. Il s'apitoyait sur lui-même pas vrai ? Sa destiné avait été de devenir un double agent pour servir la lumière. Il ne pouvait pas devenir un des spires du Seigneur des Ténèbres… mais, peut-être il y avait-il un autre moyen… Un moyen qui demanderait qu'il oublie chaque parcelle d'amour propre qu'il possédait encore. Après tout, sa mère ne lui avait-elle pas dit que les meilleures confidences se passaient sur l'oreiller ?

Il n'avait aucun autre pouvoir pour le moment. Il n'avait qu'à utiliser au mieux cette horrible situation. Trouver un avantage. Il n'était pas un Malfoy et un Serpentard pour rien. Au même moment, les yeux émeraude s'ouvrir brusquement avant de le fixer durement. Et voilà… le moment de mettre son nouveau plan à exécution. Avant qu'Harry Potter ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il monta sur ses hanches et posa vivement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il avait déjà embrassé. C'était la partie facile. S'il trouvait un moyen d'avoir des confidences sur l'oreiller… et si ensuite il trouvait un moyen d'envoyer des messages à ses amis… son emprisonnement servirait enfin à quelque chose. Il avait déjà moins peur. Il était déjà moins inutile. La main de Potter lui agrippa soudainement les cheveux, l'obligeant à détacher ses lèvres des siennes.

-Tu veux me séduire pour obtenir des informations sur moi. Expliqua-t-il calmement. C'est un plan évident et stupide.

Il le renversa alors sur le lit avant de se lever.

-Ta manière d'embrasser est risible, et je suis généreux. Quant à ton plan, il ne marcherait qu'avec un octogénaire complètement imbécile.

Il le planta alors dans la chambre, partant s'enfermer dans une autre pièce qui devait être la salle de bain. Que… quoi ? Sa manière d'embrasser était risible ? Et bien, c'était parce qu'il n'avait aucunement eu l'envie de l'embrasser voilà tout ! Ses poings se serrèrent sur ses jambes et il tourna la tête de coté, une irritation pleine sur son visage. Une minute. Pourquoi agissait-il de cette manière ? Le fait que Potter ait aimé ou non son baiser n'était pas le problème. Qu'était-il sensé faire maintenant ? Son plan venait de tomber à l'eau. Il n'avait plus de plan et la peur commençait à s'insinuer dans chaque pore de sa peau. Il devait rester calme et concentrer. Il devait trouver un moyen d'utiliser cette situation à son avantage… d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais, que pouvait-il donc faire ? Il devait trouver un plan. N'importe quel plan. Harry Potter sortit alors de la salle de bain avec de nouveaux vêtements et ses cheveux ébouriffés humides. Ses yeux verts passèrent rapidement sur lui.

-La salle de bain à droite. La cuisine à gauche.

Puis, il disparut dans un petit « pop » sonore. Super. Vraiment super. Et qu'était-il supposé mettre sur lui ? Il n'avait pas de vêtement. Il ne possédait plus rien. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent alors dans sa peau. Les Malfoy ne pleuraient pas. Les Malfoy ne pleuraient. Il n'avait pas de sous-vêtement ? Et alors. On lui avait enlevé tous ses vêtements ? Et alors. Des personnes dont il ne connaissait rien, l'avait vu nu. Encore, et alors. Il ne put qu'ignorer la boule dans sa gorge qui semblait prendre des proportions inimaginables. Il n'avait qu'à remettre ce chandail. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un viendrait le voir de toute façon. Il entendit alors, de nouveau, un petit « pop » et sursauta violemment en voyant Goyle. L'immense homme le fixait avec une haine si flamboyante que Drago se sentit frissonner.

-Salut, beauté. Grogna-t-il. Nous allons jouer ensemble maintenant.

Goyle le prit alors par le bras et Drago ne put que le fixer avec un certain ébahissement. Harry Potter n'avait-il pas formellement interdit à quiconque de le toucher ? Et il semblait être le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et pourtant ce type venait dans cette chambre pour abuser de lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit Goyle glisser sa main entre ses cuisses qu'il vit rouge. Si ce type croyait qu'il allait rester immobile à se faire violer, il le sous-estimait grandement. Son genou s'enfonça profondément dans l'entrejambe de Goyle qui poussa un gémissement inarticulé avant de tomber au sol. Drago se saisit de la première chose qui lui tomba sur la main, ce qui s'avéra être une lampe de poche, et l'abattit sur le crâne chevelu du mangemort. Celui-ci tomba de tout son long dans un bruit mâte. Quiconque le sous-estimait méritait de vivre avec les conséquences. Il était un Malfoy pas une princesse en détresse. Un nouveau « pop » se fit entendre et Drago vit apparaître Harry Potter. Les yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur glaciale en se posant sur Goyle. Il sortit alors sa baguette et jeta un sort pour réveiller le mangemort. Celui-ci sursauta violemment tout en fixant avec de grands yeux Harry Potter.

-Prince… Bégaya-t-il misérablement.

-M'avais-tu entendu hier lorsque j'ai _ordonné_ de ne pas le toucher.

Les yeux bruns devinrent encore plus ronds alors que la lèvre inférieure tremblait. L'immense homme sembla se recroqueville sur lui-même.

-C'était injuste, Prince. Protesta-t-il faiblement. Il était _notre _récompense.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Goyle.

Drago ne pouvait que comprendre l'envie du mangemort de se recroqueviller sur lui-même et pleurer. Lui aussi avait envie d'aller se cacher. Cette voix glaciale… elle était si dépourvue d'aucune chaleur humaine. Il avait l'impression d'avoir en face de lui un robot. Un robot sanguinaire.

-Oui, j'avais entendu. Finit-il par avouer, l'air pitoyable.

-Donc, tu as désobéi à un ordre direct de ton Prince. Récapitula Potter.

-Prince…Prince…

Drago eut le temps de voir la baguette. Il allait le tuer. Il était convaincu qu'il allait le tuer. Il se précipita alors sur son bras, l'obligeant à baisser sa baguette.

-Il est inutile de le tuer ! Protesta-t-il vivement. Il est déjà par terre. C'est…

-Veux-tu prendre sa place ? Demanda froidement le brun.

Il vit aussitôt qu'il était sérieux.

-Personne n'a besoin de mourir. Expliqua Drago. C'est inutile !

-Je suis celui qui juge de l'utilité d'une situation. _Moi, pas toi_.

Il le poussa alors brutalement contre un mur et jeta calmement l'aveda kedavra. Et durant tout ce temps, Drago ne put que regarder ses yeux vides qui semblaient n'éprouver aucune émotion particulière face à la mort d'un de ses alliés. Était-ce donc ainsi ? Harry Potter transplana de nouveau, laissant Drago complètement seul avec un cadavre. L'avait-il délibérément laissé devant lui ? Les yeux de Goyle le fixaient dans la mort. Alors… c'était ainsi l'univers dans lequel il était tombé. Il posa rapidement sa main sur sa bouche avant de se précipiter sur le bol et toilette. Il ne parvint pas à vomir autre chose que du sang.

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Message important de l'auteur** : Alors, j'ai pris une nouvelle résolution grâce au forum FIC qui se trouve sur . Selon ce forum, que les lecteurs envoient des reviews est très important mais, il faut aussi que l'auteur réponde aux reviews ! Je le faisais auparavant mais, j'ai arrêté. Mais, maintenant je recommence ! Alors, tout ça pour dire que je répondrais à toutes mes reviews à partir d'aujourd'hui ! Les revieweurs qui n'ont pas de compte sur fanfiction doivent me laisser leurs adresses e-mails ! Merci beaucoup !

**Chapitre 3**

Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Drago prit une profonde respiration avant de se recroqueviller contre le lit. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il préférait mourir. Ses yeux dérivèrent brièvement vers l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant le corps de Goyle. Le corps hideux avait soudainement disparu alors qu'il se rinçait la bouche. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'Harry Potter n'avait pas pris la peine de se débarrasser du corps… Parce qu'il y avait un sort sur cette pièce afin de faire disparaître les morts. Donc, au moment où Harry Potter déciderait de le tuer… son corps disparaîtrait tout simplement. Il n'y aurait pas de question, pas de regret. Son corps partirait il ignorait où par un simple sort. Non, il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il ne pouvait pas avoir l'air faible non plus. Il était un Malfoy. Sa famille était des sorciers de sang-pur et d'haut rang. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'emmener la honte sur sa famille. Mais, il pouvait parier qu'aucun de ses ancêtres avaient été offerts comme putain à un mage noir. Ou peut-être qu'oui… Comment son père aurait-il réagi dans une telle situation ?

Il aurait probablement accepté son destin tout en essayant de trouver un moyen d'avoir un quelconque avantage. Mais, lui n'en avait aucun. Potter ne semblait pas du genre à parler sur l'oreiller. Il l'avait découvert en moins d'une seconde. Il se redressa alors lentement, les bras croisés autour de ses jambes. Que pouvait-il faire ? S'il agissait d'une manière un peu trop brusque, le brun risquait de le donner en pâture aux autres mangemorts. Et maintenant que Goyle était mort à cause de lui… il ne pouvait imaginer le traitement qu'il lui réserverait. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas rester ici. Il se mordit férocement la lèvre afin d'empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux. Il devait rester calme et réfléchi. Il devait trouver un moyen afin de pouvoir se renseigner sur Harry Potter. Après tout, depuis que celui-ci était apparu sur le champ de combat, plusieurs victoires allaient au camp de Voldemort. Il avait entendu des tas d'histoires sur sa force… sa magie surpuissante. Peut-être même aussi forte que celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'il trouvait son point faible… s'il trouvait un moyen d'envoyer des messages à son camp… Il pourrait se rendre utile. Sa fierté resterait intacte même si son corps était perdu. Et peut-être que s'il restait vivant assez longtemps… peut-être pourrait-il réapprendre à vivre normalement. Il fallait qu'il trouve un plan. Mais, quel plan ? Utiliser sa sexualité n'avait nullement marché. Peut-être s'y était-il mal pris ? Ou peut-être avait-il agi trop tôt… Dans tous les cas, ce plan ne marchait plus. S'il l'utilisait, Harry Potter s'empresserait de se méfier de lui. Mais quoi faire… quoi faire… ses poings se crispèrent autour de lui et il ferma les yeux. Il était déjà plus calme maintenant. Il devait trouver un plan. Aussi bête et ridicule soit-il. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas. Il ne possédait même plus de sous-vêtement. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il entendit alors un petit bruit sonore et releva vivement les yeux pour voir qu'Harry Potter se trouvait devant lui, ses yeux verts ne lui décrochant même pas un regard. Il… il ne semblait pas du tout intéressé par lui. Pourquoi… Pourquoi l'avait-il amené ici ? À moins qu'il n'attende que l'envie lui prenne ? Peut-être que dans quelques minutes il le plaquerait contre le lit, ferait ses petites affaires, pour ensuite le tuer. Il devait trouver un moyen de se servir du brun. N'importe quel moyen. Il ne possédait rien que le brun voudrait. Il n'avait que son corps… et sa personnalité.

-Alors… Murmura-t-il lentement.

Harry Potter fronça aussitôt les sourcils en entendant le son de sa voix avant de se tourner vers lui. Drago sentit ses belles paroles s'envoler en fumée en voyant ses yeux flamboyants se poser sans ménagement sur sa personne. Que pouvait-il donc lui dire ? Hermione était bien plus douée que lui afin de découvrir ce qui touchait le cœur des gens… Ron savait quelle parole déclarer pour faire rire. Mais lui… il n'avait jamais été vraiment du type social. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Les gens tourbillonnaient autour de lui, se heurtant à son indifférence à cause de son nom. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu à briser la glace avec quiconque. Les yeux verts commencèrent à se détourner de lui, perdant tout intérêt. Non ! Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire… n'importe quoi…

-Est-ce qu'ils ont mal réagis à sa mort ? Demanda Drago.

Il n'aimait pas le ton de sa voix. Il n'avait jamais eu une voix aussi faible de toute sa vie. Était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis 2 jours ? Était-ce parce qu'il avait peur ? Non… cela ne servait à rien d'avoir peur d'Harry Potter. Le brun avait un contrôle absolu sur son corps et il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour changer cela. Mais, il devait… briser la glace. Trouver un moyen de se rapprocher du brun. Après tout, n'était-ce pas la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire ? Gagner sa confiance. Devenir un ami de substitution dans cette prison. Il ne voyait pas exactement comment il arriverait à faire une chose pareille. Il ne s'était jamais forcé à devenir l'ami de quiconque. L'amitié était sensé arriver naturellement non ? Il ne voulait même pas être son ami. En fait, il voulait tout simplement être le plus loin possible ! Il ravala fermement son indignation. Son père n'avait certainement pas voulu embrasser les pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et pourtant, il l'avait fait pendant des années. Lui aussi pouvait le faire. Sauf qu'il embrasserait les pieds d'Harry Potter.

-Pourquoi auraient-ils mal réagi ? Répliqua froidement Potter. Il a touché ce qui m'appartenait.

Il n'était pas un objet bon sang ! Devait-il s'indigner ou bien rester la bouche fermée ? Comment était-il supposer se rapprocher d'Harry Potter ? En lui baisant les pieds de toute évidence. Non… ce n'était pas vrai. Des centaines de mangemorts lui baisaient déjà les pieds et le résultat était qu'il les tuait sans cligner des yeux. Mais, s'il lui répondait… il le tuerait. Un rictus apparut alors sur le visage de Drago et il vit les yeux verts cligner lentement. Mourir ? Mourir n'était pas la pire chose qui lui était arrivé. Il ne pouvait pas aller en Enfer. Il y était déjà. Si Potter décidait de le tuer pour son insolence, au moins il aurait l'honneur de mourir sans être devenu la catin d'un meurtrier.

-Je ne suis pas un objet. Rétorqua Drago. Je suis un être vivant. Un être fait de chaire et de sang ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler de moi comme si je ne vaux pas mieux qu'une vulgaire chaise.

Il croisa alors les bras et envoya un petit sourire supérieur au brun qui ne faisait que cligner des yeux, de toute évidence abasourdi. Drago s'en fichait. Il s'était assez lamenté. Il était dans une terrible situation. Et alors ? Ses ancêtres avaient affronté des situations dangereuses, eux aussi. Il n'avait qu'à se souvenir de son arrière grand-père qui avait réussi à vaincre un dragon à l'aide d'une fourchette. Ou à son père qui avait réussi à devenir l'un des bras droits de Voldemort alors qu'il donnait des informations à l'ordre. Et maintenant, son père se cachait quelque part afin de pouvoir se battre de nouveau… il attendait et guettait afin d'accomplir ce qu'il devait accomplir. Il avait sa fierté aussi. Il était né à une époque périlleuse. Il ne le réalisait pas auparavant mais, maintenant il se trouvait ici. Et il devait trouver un moyen de se servir de cette situation. Aussi mauvaise quelle soit. Dans chaque mauvaise chose, il y avait une bonne chose. Et c'était à lui de trouver cette maudite bonne chose. Il s'était donné le luxe d'avoir peur. Et bien, c'était une époque révolue.

-La chaise, elle au moins, à une utilité. Et toi, quelle est ton utilité ? Siffla le brun.

-Et vous, quel est donc votre utilité ? Je veux dire, à part exterminer toutes les personnes qui vous déplaisent ?

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du dire ça. Mais, il avait eu tellement envie. Les mots étaient sortis avant même qu'ils ne puissent les arrêter. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il réussirait à se rapprocher de Potter. Ou peut-être que oui… Peut-être quand le défiant, il piquerait sa curiosité. N'était-ce pas toujours ainsi que cela se passait dans les livres ? Merlin, quelle pensée ridicule. Son plan n'était pas encore parfait. Il ne lui restait qu'à attendre que Potter s'en aille afin de le peaufiner.

-Tu n'as donc pas peur de moi pour me parler de cette manière ?

Drago pouvait entendre un avertissement clair et net dans cette phrase. Il pouvait le sentir dans les yeux glacés de Potter qui le fixaient avec une froideur presqu'insoutenable. Mais, il la soutiendrait. Il serait différent des autres. Il ne tremblerait pas devant lui. Il était un Malfoy. Il ne se laisserait pas intimider par quiconque. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry Potter pouvait lui faire ? Le tuer ? Il le savait déjà. Le violer ? Ce n'était qu'une question de temps de toute façon. Il n'avait pas peur. Soudainement, Potter se trouva à quelques centimètres de lui et le plaqua sans ménagement contre le lit. Il plaça alors son visage près de son oreille. Il pouvait sentir son souffle qui caressait sa peau… et ses mains qui le forçaient à s'allonger sur le lit… qui lui coupait presque la circulation dans les bras. Il ne pouvait pas avoir peur. Il était un Malfoy. Il ne tremblerait pas. Il risquerait digne et fier comme l'avait été ses ancêtres.

-La première fois que j'ai tuée. Susurra Potter. J'avais 6 ans.

Son souffle contre la peau sensible de son oreille. Il était brûlant. Sa voix vibrait contre sa peau. Drago s'obligea à garder une respiration normale.

-Je pourrais te tuer, maintenant. Continua-t-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de ma baguette moi. Je peux te tuer avec mes mains.

-Alors, faites-le.

Il était entrain de le défier. Il pouvait le tuer. Après tout, n'avait-il pas tué Goyle parce que celui-ci avait tenté de toucher _sa chose_ ? Il pouvait réduire son corps à néant dès cette seconde. Il ne reverrait plus jamais sa mère ni son père. Il n'entendrait plus Ron rire. Il ne discuterait plus jamais de livre avec Hermione. Il ne se disputerait plus avec Blaise. Tout disparaîtrait… absolument tout. Mais, il garderait sa fierté. Ses poings se crispèrent à ses côtés. Oui, il resterait digne même dans ses derniers instants. Comme ses ancêtres. Comme son père. Il ne s'abaisserait pas. Pas de lui-même. Les gens pouvaient le mettre dans les pires situations. Mais, lui resterait toujours digne. Harry Potter releva alors légèrement la tête afin de pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

-Tu me défies ? Remarqua-t-il glacialement.

-Non. Je ne veux pas mourir.

Il vit le brun hausser un sourcil perplexe.

-Je ne suis pas un objet. Je suis un humain. Vous pouvez me tuer parce que je suis un humain. Si vous m'enlevez la vie, jamais je ne pourrais revenir. Contrairement à cette chaise. Je ne suis remplaçable. Je ne suis pas réparable. Je suis vivant.

-Une chaise ne peut pas ressentir de la peur. Un humain oui. Tu devrais avoir peur de moi.

Drago ne répondit rien. Sa gorge était si serrée qu'aucun mot ne pouvait la traverser. Les yeux de Potter étaient si verts. C'était ridicule de s'attarder sur un tel détail alors qu'il savait depuis le début que le brun avait les yeux verts. Mais, de près… ils semblaient incroyablement verts.

-Je pourrais te violer, maintenant. Je pourrais te prendre dans chacune des positions que je désire et m'assurer de te faire mal durant tout le processus.

-Je sais.

-Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur ?

-J'ai peur.

Le blond s'étonna lui-même de sa réponse. Pourquoi lui disait-il ça ? C'était contre toutes les règles qui protégeaient sa fierté. Il ne devait pas avoir de faiblesse. Même s'il en avait une… il devait la cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait et non l'admettre ainsi !

-Alors, pourquoi te bats-tu contre moi ?

-Parce que je le dois.

Il ne le comprenait pas. Drago pouvait clairement le ressentir. Harry Potter ne le comprenait pas. C'était… une bonne chose ? Le brun se contenta de fouiller son regard, visiblement à la recherche d'un quelconque indice avant qu'il ne fronce brusquement les sourcils et qu'il le libère de son emprise afin de se lever.

-Mange. Lui ordonna-t-il sèchement avant de disparaître de nouveau.

Drago ne put que poser sa main sur son cœur. Il battait à la chamade. Merlin… son cœur battait si vite… et il ne pouvait que revoir les yeux si verts d'Harry Potter. Il devait mettre au point un plan. Et il commençait déjà à voir celui-ci prendre forme… Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à le mettre a exécution.

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 4**

Drago s'assit calmement dans la salle à manger tout en fixant avec une certaine appréhension la miche de pain et le beurre qu'il avait trouvé. Ce n'était pas comme s'il savait cuisiner. Après tout, toute sa vie il avait eu des elfes de maison pour faire ses corvées à sa place. Résultat… il ne savait pas comment faire un simple plat de spaghetti. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à manger du pain et du beurre jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de cette prison… s'il en sortait un jour bien évidemment. Ses dents se serrèrent alors qu'il déposait son pain sur la table. Il devait arrêter de penser cette manière. Certes, il n'était pas un Griffondor par conséquent l'enthousiasme débordant ne faisait pas partie de ses qualités premières… Mais, il était un Serpentard. Il savait tirer avantage des situations dans lesquels on le mettait. Et il avait un plan… un plan fou et presqu'irréalisable. Mais, il en avait tout de même.

C'était déjà mieux que rien. Ce plan était assez simple en fait… même élémentaire… il fallait qu'Harry Potter tienne à lui. En fait, il fallait que le brun tienne plus à lui qu'à aucune autre personne sur cette Terre. S'il réussissait à faire cela… Harry Potter lui donnerait toutes les informations dont il avait besoin. Et il pourrait envoyer ses informations à l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais, afin de pouvoir envoyer ces informations, il allait devoir s'entraîner. Il savait faire de la magie sans baguette… merci à son père qui avait tenu à ce qu'il soit le plus armé possible. Il pouvait donc essayer de faire traverser la barrière à ses messages… peut-être à sa mère puisqu'ils partageaient le même sang… Peu importe comment, mais il réussirait à faire passer ses informations d'une manière ou une autre. Maintenant, il ne lui restait qu'à obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il ne pouvait pas se rapprocher de Potter en lui léchant les pieds. Le brun n'aurait que du dédain pour lui et même encore pire… il croirait qu'il n'était qu'une proie facile et insignifiante… qu'il pouvait se servir de lui comme d'une vulgaire fourchette… En fait, c'était ce qu'il pensait déjà. Il devait donc trouver un moyen pour que le brun le considère comme un être de chair et de sang… pour ensuite l'attacher à lui… le mettre en confiance… Un frisson lui traversa le dos en se souvenant des yeux glacés… morts même. Cela serait loin d'être évident. Potter était un mangemort et un tueur invétéré. Comment se rapprocher de quelqu'un qui représentait tout ce qu'il détestait dans cet univers.

Comment se rapprocher de quelqu'un qui l'avait gardé en vie pour le transformer en esclave sexuel ? Il mordit avec fureur dans sa miche de pain. Impossible… son plan était stupide et ridicule. Comment réussirait-il à briser la carapace de glace qui recouvrait le cœur de Potter ? Il n'avait jamais eu à se forcer à obtenir l'affection de qui que ce soit. Blaise avait été son ami depuis qu'ils étaient bébés… Ron et Hermione avaient décidés de devenir son ami et non le contraire… alors comment, lui de toutes les personnes au monde, réussirait à se rapprocher du brun. Inconcevable et ridicule voilà tout… Non ! Il ne pouvait pas abandonner avant même d'avoir essayé. Si tout le monde avait pensé comme ça, les noirs seraient encore esclaves et la France serait encore tyrannisée par la royauté.

Non… il devait garder la tête haute et essayer de se rapprocher… Même s'il devait si brûler. Il avala alors rapidement le reste de son pain avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sol. Il allait essayer de tester la force de la barrière du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il fallait qu'il se concentre… qu'il fasse le vide autour de lui… Il devait essayer de voir au-delà de la force des mangemorts… au-delà de la force de Voldemort. Il ne devait pas être repéré. Il devait rester discret et laisser sa magie se faufiler à sa guise dans le repère des mangemorts… à tâtons… comme s'il apprenait à marcher… Il pouvait le faire… il pouvait…

-Que fais-tu ?

La voix glaciale d'Harry Potter le fit ouvrir les yeux et ce fut avec toute la force de sa volonté qu'il parvint à arrêter le cri qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge. Les yeux émeraude le fixaient avec une curiosité mêlée à une animosité certaine alors que les bras musclés de Potter étaient croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Je médite. Mentit-il calmement. Vous devriez essayer, ça enlève une grande part de stress.

Les sourcils bruns se froncèrent et Drago haussa les épaules. Le meilleur moyen de troubler Potter était de ne pas agir comme les autres. Donc de ne pas avoir peur de lui. Même s'il le torturait… même s'il le violait… même si d'un seul coup il pouvait lui enlever la vie… Il se refusait à trembler devant lui. Il était un Malfoy. Il devait se le répéter à chaque fois. Il était un Malfoy. Il pouvait endurer bien des souffrances. Il en était capable et il allait le prouver. Alors, si l'envie prenait à Potter de le torturer, et bien qu'il en soit ainsi ! Ce n'était pas en ayant peur qu'il pourrait l'éviter de toute façon.

-Tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtements. Fit remarquer le brun.

-Je suis abasourdi par vos dons d'observation.

Il pouvait presque voir les rouages du cerveau de Potter qui essayait d'assimiler le sarcasme. Avant même qu'il ne puisse lancer une nouvelle pique, la main du brun se referma sur son bras et celui-ci le redressa d'un coup avant de l'entraîner vers la chambre à coucher. Alors… c'était maintenant, pas vrai ? Une boule se forma dans sa gorge alors que son ventre se glaçait. C'était donc ainsi que sa première fois allait se dérouler… Il sentit un faible tremblement le secouer et il se mordit fermement la lèvre inférieure. Il ne tremblerait pas. Il resterait digne dans toutes les situations. Ce n'était pas comme si ses protestations et sa peur allaient changer quelque chose. Il resterait digne. Il était un Malfoy.

Ses poings se crispèrent à ses côtés lorsque Potter le balança sans ménagement sur son lit. Il allait souffrir. Il allait souffrir physiquement. Il pouvait quelqu'un dans sa tête hurler et sangloter hystériquement… quelque chose en lui le suppliait d'implorer la pitié de Potter. De demander grâce… il se refusait à ouvrir la bouche pour demander une telle chose. Il ne demanderait pas grâce. Il supporterait les pires disgrâces avec dignité. Il le supporterait… et il s'en remettrait en se promettant de tuer de ses propres mains Harry Potter. Soudainement, il vit que le brun fouillait dans son garde de robe avant qu'il ne lui lance à la figure de nombreux vêtements.

-Ils sont trop petits pour moi. Expliqua-t-il glacialement. Ils devraient peut-être te faire. Enfile quelque chose au lieu de te promener ainsi.

Drago se retrouva, pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, sans voix. Il l'avait emmené dans sa chambre… pour lui donner des vêtements ? Il n'y comprenait rien… Il n'y comprenait vraiment rien. Il vit alors que le brun s'apprêtait à sortir de celle-ci.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous gardé en vie ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Les yeux verts se posèrent dangereusement sur lui. Lui donnant envie de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il ignora son premier instinct et le fixa, la tête haute. Il avait bien le droit de savoir pour quel raison on le gardait ici. Potter ne le touchait pas. Il ne faisait rien. Il se contentait d'agir comme s'il n'était qu'un nouveau tapis. Non, pire que cela… il agissait comme s'il n'existait pas. Et pourtant, il avait tué la personne qui avait essayé de le toucher. A quoi cela rimait ? Était-il fou ? Attendait-il un moment pour le surprendre et lui faire le plus de mal que possible ? S'amusait-il à jouer avec ses nerfs ? Que voulait-il de lui bon sang !

-Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un poser une question aussi stupide. Ne devrais-tu pas être tout simplement heureux d'être en vie ?

-Non. Vous les mangemorts vous ne faites rien pour rien. On ne vous donnera pas de rançon pour moi.

Il vit alors les lèvres de Potter remuer légèrement pour se transformer en un imperceptible sourire qui lui presque sursauter.

-Je n'ai certainement pas besoin d'argent.

-Vous ne pourrez pas menacer l'ordre à cause de moi.

-Il est évident que tu n'es pas assez important pour une telle action.

Avait-il donc fini de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas d'importance ! Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour s'indigner lorsqu'il secoua la tête. Il devait rester concentrer. Il devait découvrir pourquoi il était ici. Il devait savoir qu'est-ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il ne pouvait pas vivre avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête. Est-ce que Potter avait un plaisir pervers à le rendre cinglé ? Était-ce son but ? Voulait-il le mettre en confiance pour ensuite le briser à jamais ? Il ne se laisserait pas briser. Jamais.

-Alors, pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ? Persista-t-il. Vous ne me touchez pas. Vous tuez quelqu'un qui essaye de me toucher. Vous avez tué cette fille mais pas moi. Pourquoi ?

Le brun se contenta de le fixer avec ennuie avant de lui tourner le dos.

-J'exige une réponse ! Ordonna-t-il. Je veux…

Brusquement, Potter le souleva par les bras, l'obligeant à se mettre à genoux sur le lit. Il se trouva alors presque nez à nez avec le brun. Il… il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un autre être humain de toute sa vie.

-Tu n'es pas en mesure d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Siffla froidement le brun. Quant à la raison pour laquelle je t'ai gardé…

Il plaqua soudainement ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux sous la stupeur. Les mains puissantes quittèrent ses bras pour s'agripper à ses cheveux, l'obligeant à pencher un peu plus la tête alors que la langue insistante de Potter se promenait sur ses lèvres. Sous la surprise, Drago ne put s'empêcher d'entrouvrir la bouche et ce fut bien suffisant pour la langue du brun se faufile l'intérieur de sa bouche… goûtant chaque recoin de celle-ci. Puis, aussi brusquement le baiser avait commencé, il se termina par Potter le relâchant sur le lit. Drago posa alors une main tremblante sur sa bouche alors qu'il fixait le mangemort les yeux ronds. Il venait d'être embrasser.

-Elle ne te regarde en rien. Termina Potter. Un conseil par contre… tu devrais sérieusement apprendre à embrasser. Ta technique laisse franchement à désirer.

Puis, il le planta là en claquant la porte derrière lui. L'autre main de Drago partit alors se poser sur son cœur qui battait à la chamade. Il l'avait embrassé. Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé de cette manière. Personne ne l'avait fait brûler… Il n'osait même pas passer sa langue sur sa bouche… il avait peur de goûter Potter sur celle-ci… avec sa langue qui s'était promené partout… sa main se serra un peu autour de sa bouche et il secoua fermement la tête.

Il n'était pas troublé. Pourquoi serait-il troublé ? Potter ne lui avait encore rien fait. Il jouait avec lui. Il attendait de voir à quel moment il allait craquer et se mettre à pleurer comme un bébé. Ou bien… ou bien il était fou… ce qui était une option aussi logique que la première. Il enfila alors l'ancien sous-vêtement de Potter ainsi qu'un jean. Il était un peu trop grand mais, il ferait l'affaire. De toute façon, ses vêtements étaient bien le cadet de ses soucis… Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ? Il devait se focaliser sur son plan. Il hocha résolument la tête. Oui, il devait se focaliser sur son plan et ne pas se laisser troubler par les lubies de Potter. Le brun essayait de jouer dans sa tête. Malheureusement, personne ne pouvait jouer dans une tête plus que lui. Il avait ça dans le sang. Il ne laisserait pas Potter le troubler… il ne perdrait pas. Il avait un but… Il se dirigea alors vers la porte, et se figea en sentant de nouveau les lèvres de Potter sur les siennes… il avait un souffle tellement chaud et sa langue était humide et douce… Il… Non, il ne laisserait pas ce mangemort qui n'avait pas hésité à rejoindre l'assassin de ses parents le troubler. Il ouvrit alors la porte, décidé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour ! Alors, c'est pour annoncer à tout le monde qu'il y a de fortes possibilités que vous n'ayez aucun signe de vie de moi pendant deux semaines… Je m'en vais en voyage à Cuba dans une semaine et j'ignore à quel point je serais occupé la semaine prochaine (il est évident que je n'écrirais pas pendant que je suis en vacances lol !). J'espère pouvoir écrire la semaine prochaine mais, je suis vraiment occupée alors…

**Chapitre 5**

Il ne s'attendait pas en entrant dans la cuisine que Potter soit assis à table, un plant fumant de spaghetti devant lui. Il allait manger. Il ignorait exactement pourquoi mais la pensée que le mangemort mange lui faisait bizarre… Pourquoi ? Il était pourtant humain. Le voir manger n'aurait pas du être un tel choc pour lui. Et le voir manger un plat fumant de spaghetti au fumet si délicieusement bon lui fit lever un sourcil alors que sa bouche salivait. Il mourrait de faim… une part de lui avait envie d'hurler à l'idée de manger. Il n'allait certainement pas demander à Potter de lui offrir une portion de sa nourriture. Il ne voulait pas se rabaisser. Mais, Merlin le fumet qui se dégageait de sa nourriture le rendait presque fou. Les yeux verts se levèrent alors vers lui et le brun fit un vague signe de main avant qu'un autre plat de spaghetti apparaisse.

-Mange.

Drago aurait été tenté de lui demander s'il n'avait pas empoisonner sa nourriture. Après tout, peut-être que Potter l'avait gardé ici afin de lui permettre de le torturer de toute les manières possibles et imaginables. Peut-être que de voir ses nombreuses victimes tombées comme des mouches l'exaspéraient et qu'il avait envie de voir une mort plus distrayante. Si cela était le cas… et bien Drago n'y pouvait rien. Son plant tomberait à l'eau mais pas sa dignité. C'est ce qui comptait le plus de toute façon. Sa dignité et sa fierté.

-Mange. Répéta Potter.

-Et si je vous dis non ? Répliqua avec hargne Drago.

Les yeux verts se plissèrent et le blond ne put que remarquer un éclair de colère passer brièvement dans les yeux d'ordinaire si morts. Et bien qu'il soit en colère ! Il n'était pas un chien. Il était différent. N'était-ce pas ainsi qu'il comptait lier Potter à lui ? En le troublant ? En lui faisant voir qu'il était un être vivant ? Oui… c'était bien ainsi qu'il comptait parvenir à ses fins.

-Très bien. Meurt de faim cela ne me concerne en rien.

Le plat de pates disparut alors et Drago en put que crisper ses poings à ses côtés. Il avait déjà mangé de toute façon. Il n'avait pas besoin de la nourriture de Potter. Il avait besoin d'être différent et de trouver un moyen de se rapprocher du brun. Et ce moyen était de le troubler. De l'obliger à le voir comme il était vraiment. Il ne lui baiserait pas les pieds et ne lui montrerait pas de peur. Il partit alors s'asseoir sur l'énorme canapé qui se trouvait dans cette étrange pièce qui semblait être une cuisine et un salon. Qu'est-ce que sa mère était entrain de faire en ce moment ? S'inquiétait-elle pour lui ou croyait-elle qu'il était déjà mort ? Que tout espoir était perdu… Comment se sentait-elle d'avoir perdu son mari et son enfant en moins d'une semaine ? Il n'avait pas pensé à ça… et cela n'en valait pas la peine de toute façon… Il ne pouvait rien changer à la douleur de sa mère… il ne pouvait qu'espérer la revoir un jour et lui dire qu'il n'avait pas faillit à son nom et qu'il avait fait son devoir… Il voulait lui dire qu'il avait fait ce qui devait être fait parce qu'il était un Malfoy et qu'il était hors de question qu'il fasse moins que cela… et il ne pouvait que prier pour qu'elle transmette ce message à son père…

-Je suis entrain de penser à ma mère. S'exclama-t-il soudainement.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de savoir tes pensées. Fit remarquer Harry Potter.

-Il y a tellement de chose que j'aimerais lui dire… Et vous ? N'y a-t-il que vous voudriez dire à vos parents ?

Les yeux verts le foudroyèrent sans ménagement et Drago dut en appeler à toute sa fierté de Malfoy pour ne pas reculer. Est-ce que Potter aimait se mentir à lui-même en essayant d'oublier ses parents ? Et surtout qui les avait tués… et bien lui ne le laisserait pas faire. Si Potter aimait tant être avec le meurtrier de ses parents. Que grand bien lui fasse ! Mais, lui ne se gênerait pas pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie… aussi profondément et aussi durement qu'il le pouvait.

-Ils sont morts. Expliqua froidement le brun. Si je leurs parlais on appellera cela de la schizophrénie.

-J'ignorais que vous vous préoccupiez du quant dira-t-on.

Potter ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'il lui fasse une telle remarque. Le mangemort relâcha sa fourchette et se mit à fixer le mur. Evitait-il son regard ? Ou bien était-il plongé dans ses pensées ? Était-ce une bonne chose ou une mauvaise chose ? Il devait vraiment arrêter d'essayer d'imaginer chaque impact que les phrases qui sortaient de sa bouche pouvaient produire. Potter était imprévisible. Il réagirait comme il le voudrait et il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour contrôler ses émotions. Il ne pouvait qu'essayer d'être lui-même et de piquer sa curiosité… et dès que Potter lui laisserait une simple ouverture, il s'y précipiterait afin de se servir de chacun des sentiments que son âme pourri pouvait bien produire.

-Tu parles trop. Siffla Potter. Je pourrais te tuer.

-Arrêtez de dire toujours la même chose. Si vous voulez me tuer, faites-le et qu'on n'en parle plus !

Trop d'arrogance. Ron le lui disait toujours pourtant. Il était bien trop arrogant. Il le devina aussitôt lorsque Potter se leva très lentement de sa chaise et vint dans sa direction. Il avait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Une telle lueur n'était pas normale. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui faire ? Calme…. Il devait rester calme… il ne pouvait peut-être pas lui faire de mal physiquement mais il était capable de se défendre. Il n'était pas faible. Il n'avait pas été élevé à être faible ! Ce n'était pas permis ! Pas dans la famille dont il venait. Il affronta alors sans broncher les yeux glacés de Potter.

-Est-ce que je devrais te couper la langue afin que tu ne puisses plus parler ? Susurra-t-il moqueusement. Ou bien peut-être coudre ta bouche ferait mieux l'affaire ?

-Je trouverais un moyen de communiquer ce que je veux, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il ne le laisserait pas l'intimider. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Il avait vu ce type lancer l'aveda kedavra sans battre des cils. Mais, il ne se laisserait pas intimider par qui que ce soit. Il était un battant et non une victime. Il était un Malfoy et non un simple sorcier d'une famille insipide. Il ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds ! Par personne.

-Je ne te comprends pas. Souffla le brun, comme si cette parole était plus adressée à lui-même.

-Je ne vous comprends pas non plus alors nous sommes quittes.

Non, en fait ils étaient loin d'être quittes. Ce n'était pas Potter qui n'avait plus sa liberté et qui vivait dans l'appréhension de se faire violer… de ne plus être maître de son corps pendant quelques instants… non ce n'était pas lui qui supportait ça. Mais si, au moins, le brun réussissait à être pris au dépourvu… à sentir ce sentiment d'incompréhension en le regardant… alors il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux.

-Pourquoi me défies-tu ? Demanda calmement le mangemort. Tu perdras si je décide de te prendre au sérieux.

-Je n'ai pas à vous répondre.

Il n'agissait pas comme un captif. Il ne pleurerait pas pendant des heures, roulé en petite boule, en priant pour que son bourreau ne revienne pas. Non, il s'y refusait complètement.

-Pourquoi…

Brusquement, la main de Potter se referma sur son menton, certainement pour l'obliger à relever les yeux vers lui. Drago sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps avant que sa tête ne se fasse soudainement légère. Il vit alors des étoiles puis les étoiles cessèrent… Il fit alors volte-face et cligna des yeux en voyant le jardin de sa maison. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ? Pourquoi se trouvait-il à cet endroit ? Il n'avait certainement pas rêvé de Potter et d'être enfermé par des mangemorts ! Il n'avait pas rêvé l'attaque qui avait eu lieu dans sa demeure ! Il n'avait pas pu rêver de tout cela alors pourquoi se trouvait-il ici…

Il sursauta violemment en se voyant lui-même, les bras croisés une moue boudeuse au visage. Il n'avait que cinq ans à l'époque… et comme il se souvenait de cette journée… sa mère l'avait obligé à mettre ses vêtements ridicules qui le faisaient ressembler étrangement à une fillette. Elle ne cessait de lui assurer que c'était des vêtements à la mode mais, les gens ne cessaient de le prendre pour une fille. Il avait fini par s'enfuir dans le jardin, bien décidé à s'enfuir de toute cette foule. Il se souvenait avoir eu envie de taper des pieds et d'hurler son désarroi. Mais, il ne le pouvait pas. Il se devait d'avoir l'air parfaitement aristocratique même dans les moments les plus disgracieux de sa vie. Il se retrouva promptement dans sa chambre et il se vit à sept ans sautant avec enthousiasme sur le lit alors que Blaise riait aux éclats sur le sol. Ses parents étaient partis en France pendant une semaine et il avait la maison pour lui tout seul. Enfin à l'exception des elfes de maison mais jamais ils ne diraient quoi que ce soit à ses parents. Ils l'aimaient trop. Il se mit alors à tourner sur lui-même tout en sautant avec enthousiasme. Il n'avait plus besoin d'avoir l'air froid et supérieur. Il pouvait rire et faire du bruit ! Pour ses quelques jours, il n'était plus Drago Malfoy de la prestigieuse famille Malfoy. Il n'était que lui-même entrain de sauter sur son lit alors qu'il était sensé être endormi ! Merlin, qu'il aurait voulu rester ainsi pour l'éternité !

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux alors que son souffle sortait de manière saccadé de sa bouche. La main de Potter venait de s'enlever de son menton. Que… que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi venait-il de voir ces moments de sa vie ? Avait-il rêvé ? Mais, pourquoi aurait-il rêvé alors qu'il ne dormait même pas ? Une minute… ces souvenirs l'avaient pris lorsque… il releva violemment les yeux vers Potter qui le fixait d'un air impassible.

-Vous… vous avez fouillé dans ma mémoire ! S'énerva-t-il.

Un éclair traversa le regard calme avant que Potter n'hoche sèchement la tête. Il savait qu'il allait se faire violer… Mais, il croyait qu'il s'agissait de son corps et non de son mental… pas de ses souvenirs intimes que personnes n'avaient le droit de voir. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, sa main s'abattit sans ménagement sur la joue du brun qui ne broncha même pas. Il se fichait s'il le tuait ! Il n'avait pas le droit !

-Espèce d'immonde salopard ! Hurla-t-il en se redressant.

Le brun en fit de même, le fixant toujours de son regard vide.

-Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! Continua-t-il. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me faire ça ! Comment avez-vous osé ?

Il leva de nouveau la main, bien décidé à l'abattre encore une fois sur la joue de Potter. Le brun l'arrêta en plein vol tout en continuant de le regarder comme s'il n'était qu'un animal dans un zoo.

-Je dois partir.

Puis, il disparut dans un pouf sonore. Drago n'arrivait pas à y croire… il osait violer sa tête et il partait de cette manière. Il avait vu des choses de sa vie… des choses qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui… de quel droit avait-il osé ? Il partit alors vers la chaise où était assis auparavant le brun et la balança contre le mur. Il avait osé regarder son esprit et son âme ! Il avait fouillé en lui sans lui demander sa permission ! Il allait le tuer ! Ce répugnant enfant de pute allait payer… et il osait le regarder calmement après un tel évènement… il allait vraiment le tuer… ce n'était pas possible. Il se laissa alors tomber au sol et se refusa catégoriquement à pleurer.

À suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour ! Alors, désolé pour cet immense retard mais je suis revenue de vacance malade comme tout… Mais, me voilà de retour !

**Chapitre 6**

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Drago serra ses bras encore plus fort autour de lui en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il n'était pas faible. Il ne pleurerait donc pas. Il avait sa dignité et sa fierté… il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de se laisser aller… de laisser toutes les émotions qui envahissaient son âme sortir enfin de son corps… se purger de toute cette haine et de toute cette colère… ses dents s'enfoncèrent un peu plus durement dans sa lèvre en se souvenant du regard vide de Potter après que celui-ci ait violé ses souvenirs. Il avait osé regarder des choses aussi personnelles…

Il avait osé fouiller sa tête sans lui demander sa permission et ensuite il était parti comme si de rien était et il osait agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ne lui adressait pas la parole. En fait, c'est à peine s'il le regardait. Et lui ne pouvait dormir à ses côtés. Dès qu'il avait le malheur de fermer les yeux, des images horribles traversaient son esprit. S'il baissait sa garde, Potter pouvait en profiter pour voir de nouveau dans ses souvenirs. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'utiliser sa baguette afin de voir dans sa tête. Il avait suffit qu'il le touche et il avait réussi à tout voir de lui… Merlin, sa gorge lui faisait si mal… il était épuisé… quand pourrait-il de nouveau dormir ? La pensée que Potter viole son corps l'avait effleuré à maintes reprises… après tout, c'était la seule raison plausible pour le garder en vie… il était prêt à accepter son sort… mais, pas ça… non pas ça…

-Debout.

Drago releva lentement la tête pour voir que Potter se trouvait devant lui. Le brun le fixait, les sourcils froncés et lui n'avait même pas la force de le fusiller du regard. Il était si fatigué… combien de temps encore devrait-il supporter cette torture… chaque muscle de son corps le faisait souffrir et il avait l'impression que sa tête se trouvait dans du coton… Mais, plus jamais… non plus jamais Potter ne fouillerait dans sa tête sans sa permission.

-Je t'ai dit de te lever. Ordonna de nouveau Potter.

Normalement, il aurait trouvé une réplique sarcastique à lui lancer. Normalement, il n'aurait jamais accepté qu'une personne lui parle de cette manière. Mais, il était loin d'être dans une situation normale et, pire, il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il n'avait plus de force. La seule chose qu'il désirait était dormir… il voulait dormir longtemps… il voulait dormir sans avoir à se soucier que Potter en profiterait pour fouiller son esprit… Il était malade… il se sentait tellement, tellement malade… Il se flagella aussitôt face à son attitude. De quel droit osait-il s'apitoyer sur lui-même ? Il était un Malfoy. Il devait se le répéter encore et encore… pour ne pas flancher… il était un Malfoy. Sa famille était forte… n'admettait pas la défaite… alors il ne pouvait se permettre de se comporter de cette manière… Non, il ne pouvait se le permettre.

-Allez-vous-en. Murmura-t-il. Laissez-moi en paix.

-Arrête de t'apitoyer sur toi-même et lève-toi. Répéta froidement le brun. Va dormir.

-Vous n'avez pas à me dire quoi faire. Laissez-moi.

Un éclair dangereux traversa le regard émeraude et Drago vit clairement les mains de Potter se diriger vers lui. Non ! Il trouva alors la force de se pousser sur le côté.

-Ne me touchez pas ! S'étrangla-t-il. Ne me touchez pas !

Les mains du brun se figèrent avant qu'il ne croise les bras sur sa poitrine, les yeux plissés. Drago ne pouvait plus supporter de le regarder. Il avait fouillé sa tête. Il avait fouillé sa tête contre son gré et, encore pire, il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Il n'avait pu que subir… il n'avait pas été assez fort pour l'arrêter… sa gorge se serra de nouveau douloureusement et il baissa vivement la tête avant d'enfouir son visage entre ses genoux. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça… il était épuisé… il était si fatigué… il avait envie d'hurler mais, il ne le pouvait pas… il n'avait plus aucun endroit où laisser libre court à ses émotions. Au moins lorsqu'il était chez lui, il pouvait hurler dans sa chambre après avoir mis un nombre suffisant de sort afin que personne ne l'entende. Mais, ici… il ne pouvait rien faire du tout… il avait autant de pouvoir qu'un enfant… et cela le dégoutait à un point tel qu'il ne pouvait pas le supporter…

-Regarde-moi.

Les yeux de Drago se redressèrent et il sursauta légèrement en voyant que Potter se trouvait agenouillé devant lui, ses yeux verts le fixant avec tellement de force qu'il aurait été tenté de rougir s'il n'avait pas été aussi épuisé. Il leva alors les mains devant lui.

-Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Expliqua-t-il lentement.

Le regard du blond s'écarquilla brusquement en sentant les mains de Potter se poser délicatement sur ses joues. Son corps se crispa aussitôt mais aucun flash de lumière ne se fit voir. Il ne fouillait pas dans sa tête. Alors pourquoi le touchait-il ? Merlin, il était si fatigué…

-Regarde-moi… Tu dois me regarder.

Drago plongea alors ses yeux dans ceux de Potter et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner légèrement en voyant l'intensité de son regard. Pourquoi le regardait-il de cette manière ? Et pourquoi acceptait-il de faire ce qu'il lui demandait ? Il était stupide. Il ne devait pas écouter cette personne… ce meurtrier sans scrupule… ce violeur d'âme… pourquoi acceptait-il donc de le regarder ? Il vit alors des étoiles et sentit son corps se crisper. Encore ? Était-il stupide ? Pourquoi l'avait-il écouter ? Un flash de lumière se fit voir et, brusquement, Drago se retrouva dans une cours de Poudlard. Il pouvait voir la neige qui tapissait le la pelouse… et il pouvait entendre des rires d'enfant au loin. Soudainement, son regard fut attiré par une ombre et il sursauta encore plus en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Potter. Le brun ne devait même pas avoir 12 ans et pourtant il avait toujours l'air aussi froid…

Il vit ses yeux verts s'illuminer légèrement en entendant les éclats de rire des enfants. Le jeune Potter partit alors vers la direction des rires tout en faisant bien attention de rester cacher. Drago pouvait sentir chaque émotion… il pouvait sentir la curiosité le piquer… il pouvait sentir cet immense froideur à l'intérieur de lui… et il sentit clairement un immense choc traverser son cœur. Il vit les yeux verts s'écarquiller alors qu'un vague rougissement recouvrait les joues mates. Potter était… fasciné. La curiosité l'emporta sur tout et Drago partit regarder qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu capter l'attention du petit garçon à ce point.

Et il faillit avaler sa langue en voyant un petit garçon blond qui s'amusait avec un autre petit garçon mulâtre. Lui et Blaise… pourquoi est-ce que lui et Blaise… pourquoi… L'attention de Potter n'était nullement concentré sur son meilleur ami… non, toute son attention était fixé sur lui… uniquement sur lui… parce qu'il était magnifique… parce qu'il ressemblait à un ange. Un rougissement s'abattit alors sur les joues de Drago avant qu'il ne se sente de nouveau aspirer. Il se retrouva alors nez à nez avec Potter. Son rougissement redoubla aussitôt mais, il ne trouva pas la force de se dégager de la poigne du brun. Les yeux de Potter étaient vraiment fascinants… ils étaient tellement verts… tellement beaux… et il l'avait pris pour un ange.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Potter garda un silence religieux pendant quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête vers le côté.

-C'était un accident. Murmura-t-il.

-Quoi ? Mais non, vous m'avez délibérément emmené dans vos…

-La première fois.

Potter cessa alors de lui tenir le visage et se redressa sans demander son reste. Drago ne pouvait rien faire… qu'était-il sensé penser maintenant ? Un… un accident ? Comment un tel accident avait-il bien pu arriver ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il emmené dans ses souvenirs ? Potter lui tourna alors le dos, visiblement prêt à le planter là.

-Est-ce que c'est pour ça que vous m'avez gardé ici ? Poursuivit-il lentement. Est-ce que vous m'avez emmené ici parce que vous…

Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur l'émotion que la jeune version de Potter avait eu à son encontre. Une étrange… fascination ? Un coup de foudre ? Il n'était pas amoureux de lui. Bien sur qu'il ne l'était pas. Potter ne semblait pas le genre de personne à tomber aussi facilement amoureux. Mais, peut-être avait-il eu un pincement au cœur en voyant la personne qui l'avait fasciné subir un tel traitement ? Non. Il délirait encore. A moins qu'il veuille être le premier à le posséder. Après tout, sa jeune version de lui le trouvait… le trouvait magnifique.

-Va dormir.

-Pourquoi m'avoir montré ce souvenir ? Si ce n'était qu'un accident… pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir tout simplement dit ? Pourquoi…

-Tu poses trop de question. Boucle-la.

Drago cligna lentement les yeux avant de plisser le regard les dents serrés. Ce type ne faisait pas le moindre sens ! Pourquoi agissait-il de cette manière ? Qu'était-il donc vraiment ? Que ressentait-il donc à son égard ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi agissait-il de cette manière ? Il se leva alors d'un bond, la colère faisant flamboyer ses yeux et faillit retomber aussitôt en sentant un vertige s'abattre sur lui. Il fut rattrapé de justesse par le bras de Potter autour de sa taille. De nouveau, il sentit une chaleur désagréable envahir ses joues. Merlin, pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de rougir comme une midinette ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Et qu'est-ce qui prenait à Potter ? Pourquoi était-il donc aussi compliqué ?

-Va dormir. Répéta le brun.

-Répondez à mes foutues questions et…

Il fut interrompu par Potter le soulevant soudainement de terre comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'un poids plume. Sa surprise dut se voir sur son visage puisque, pour la première fois, un sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage du brun. Il avait l'air… il avait l'air humain… Pourquoi est-ce cette pensée faisait battre son cœur plus vite ? Potter le déposa sur son lit et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Drago le retint par le bras.

-Vous allez devoir me répondre. Fit-il remarquer.

-C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici. Pas toi.

-Je dois… je dois savoir pourquoi vous m'avez gardé ici… pourquoi me gardez-vous en vie ? Est-ce parce que… est-ce parce que vous voulez me violer ?

Le léger sourire de Potter disparut aussitôt pour laisser place à sa froideur habituelle. Drago ignorait exactement pourquoi cette métamorphose lui donna brusque envie de vomir. Il… il ne voulait pas le voir avec un tel visage… il voulait le voir… il voulait le voir en humain… Il voulait revoir cet enfant qui croyait qu'il était un ange. Cet enfant qui avait été assez humain pour être fasciné par lui…

-Si je voulais te violer. Fit remarquer froidement le brun. Je l'aurais déjà fait.

-Je suppose que cela veut dire que vous ne voulez pas me violer. Alors pourquoi me garder ici ?

-Je dois y aller.

Et aussi simplement que ça, il disparut. Drago se laissa retomber sur les draps et se roula en petite boule. Pourquoi… pourquoi… tant de pourquoi sans parce que… il voulait des réponses… il voulait comprendre… et il voulait encore plus dormir… il ferma alors les yeux et se laissa emporter. Il réfléchirait à tout cela plus tard… bien plus tard…

À suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 7**

Drago prit lentement une bouchée de sa pizza, se retenant férocement pour ne pas tout simplement engloutir sa deuxième tranche en un tour de main pour ensuite se jeter voracement sur la troisième. Il avait presqu'oublié quel était le goût d'une bonne pizza rempli de fromage. Il en aurait gémi de plaisir si Potter ne se trouvait pas devant lui, les yeux fixés au plafond. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de Potter. Etait-ce possible que ce type l'ait gardé pour aucune raison ? Il se secoua aussitôt la tête. Impossible. Pourquoi le garder pour aucune raison ? Pourquoi tuer si c'était pour simplement le regarder vivre ?

C'était ridicule. Ce type était un mangemort. Un dangereux mangemort. Qui l'avait regardé jouer dans la neige et qui avait cru qu'il était un ange. Un rougissement désagréable s'étendit alors sur ses joues. Alors… Potter avait eu un mini coup de foudre d'enfant sur lui. Pas de problème. Il était habitué à avoir des hordes de fans, garçons et filles réunis. Habituellement, il se contentait de sourire en se disant que la beauté était une chose normale chez les Malfoy.

Après tout, sa famille avait toujours fait bien attention à ne marier que de jolies personnes afin de pouvoir avoir une lignée digne de ce nom. Certes, il y avait des exceptions à la règle mais c'était la vie. Alors non, le fait que Potter ait un petit coup de foudre sur lui n'aurait pas du lui faire grand-chose. Et pourtant… il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir dès que le souvenir du regard fasciné du petit garçon revenait dans sa mémoire.

-Alors… pourquoi étiez-vous à Poudlard ce jour là ?

Si Potter avait été un élève à Poudlard il l'aurait remarqué, de cela il en était sur. Un type aussi puissant et avec des yeux émeraude ne passaient pas inaperçu. Pourquoi avait-il donc parlé des yeux de Potter ? Non… il en penserait plus tard. Bien plus tard. Pour le moment, il avait besoin d'en connaître plus sur le brun… afin que celui-ci s'ouvre et lui fasse confiance pour qu'ensuite il puisse se servir de lui pour obtenir des secrets sur Voldemort et les transmettre à l'ordre.

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? Répliqua froidement Potter.

-Juste… curieux…

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Fit remarquer sarcastiquement le brun.

-Je suis rempli de vilain défaut, Potter.

Le brun se contenta de l'ignorer avec superbe, ses bras croisés sur son torse. Super… pourquoi restait-il là s'il n'avait pas l'intention de manger ? Comptait-il le surveiller afin qu'il ne prenne pas trop de pizza ou quelque chose comme ça ? Non… c'était vraiment une stupide raison et Potter était loin d'être stupide. Alors pourquoi restait-il là, devant lui si sa compagnie était aussi insupportable ? Ce type était aussi facile à lire que de la boue. Toutes les actions qu'il entreprenait ne faisaient pas le moindre sens et Drago ignorait complètement sur quel pied danser. Il ne savait pas s'il devait avoir peur de Potter ou non ? Il se souvint alors de Potter tuant sans même cligner des yeux… et puis de Potter lui disant qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès de fouiller sa mémoire… et lui montrant sa propre mémoire en échange. Comment pouvait-il donc être deux personnes aussi différentes en même temps ? Lui voulait-il du mal ou non ?

-Alors… vous ne me répondez pas ?

Il sentit une douce irritation l'envahir en voyant que Potter ne lui adressait même pas un seul regard. Pourquoi rester là si c'était pour ne pas lui prêter attention ? Il le gardait ici et s'assurait qu'il mangeait… pourquoi ? Il en avait vraiment marre de ses maudites questions. Et le pire dans tout cela était qu'il savait pertinemment que Potter ne lui répondrait pas. Le brun refusait de lui répondre pour des questions idiotes alors il ne voulait même pas imaginer pour des questions un peu plus profondes.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me répondez pas ? Continua avec exaspération Drago. Ne m'avez-vous pas emmené ici parce que vous vous sentiez seul et que vous vouliez un ami ?

Cette réplique eut au moins le bon goût de faire sursauter Potter avant que celui ne baisse vivement le regard vers lui. Ah. Enfin une réaction quelconque. Finalement le regard de son geôlier se trouvait sur lui et non sur ce maudit plafond. Peut-être qu'ainsi il réussirait à comprendre certaines choses sur lui comme… pourquoi lui avoir montré ce souvenir en particuliers ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir montré un dîner insipide ou une bataille de boule de neige, pas qu'il puisse imaginer Potter faisant une chose pareille…

Pourquoi lui montré cette fascination avec sa personne ? Était-ce pour lui donner un message ? Est-ce que Potter voulait coucher avec lui ? Est-ce qu'il voulait coucher avec lui mais qu'il soit… consentant ? Cette fois-ci, le visage de Drago s'illumina comme un sapin de noël. Il vit Potter hausser un sourcil perplexe et s'obligea à reprendre une couleur normale.

-Je n'aime pas la compagnie d'autrui. Expliqua glacialement le brun. J'aime être seul.

-Et pourtant vous m'avez emmené ici. Rétorqua Drago. Mettant ainsi votre liberté en péril. Pourquoi faire ?

-Ne pourrais-tu pas me dire _Merci_ et la fermer une bonne fois pour toute ?

Drago déposa à contre cœur sa pizza et s'empressa de lancer un regard noir à Potter.

-Je ne vous dirais certainement pas Merci de m'avoir kidnappé. Siffla-t-il. Et je ne refuse catégoriquement de me la fermer. Vous devriez répondre à mes foutues questions sinon vous ne me laissez pas d'autre choix que de faire des suppositions.

-Fais des suppositions, ça ne me regarde en rien.

-Vraiment ? Et si je commençais à penser que le petit Harry Potter est follement amoureux de moi depuis l'enfance.

Il vit une lueur dangereuse passer dans les yeux verts et envoya un petit sourire narquois au mangemort. Qu'il aille se faire foutre de toute façon. Il ne lui expliquait rien et s'il se comportait comme une carpette, il penserait qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Le seul moyen de rentrer dans la carapace de Potter était de le provoquer. Il ignorait jusqu'à quelle limite il pouvait provoquer le brun mais il finirait bien par le découvrir. Par sa mort peut-être… ou peut-être par Potter lui lançant un sortilège impardonnable. Mais Potter n'avait pas l'air d'un mangemort qui torturait les gens. Non… il avait plutôt l'air de quelqu'un qui tuait rapidement et efficacement… ne laissant ainsi à sa victime aucune porte de sortie.

-Et, en me voyant réapparaître dans sa vie, il a décidé de me séduire afin de m'emmener dans son lit. Ou peut-être veut-il que je tombe amoureux de lui à mon tour ?

Potter se leva lentement de sa chaise, son regard émeraude le foudroyant sans ménagement. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Potter avec une telle expression sur son visage… de l'agacement à l'état pur. Le brun se dirigea alors vers lui et posa vivement ses mains sur chaque côté de sa chaise, l'emprisonnant dans celle-ci. Drago fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air défiant. Il n'avait pas peur de lui. Que pouvait-il lui faire de toute façon ? Le tuer était la seule chose contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien faire. Et il était prêt à mourir.

Soudain, les mains de Potter s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux alors que ses lèvres chaudes s'appropriaient ses lèvres. Les yeux argentés de Drago devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes jusqu'à ce que Potter passe une langue humide contre ses lèvres. Le frisson qui secoua son être le surprit au plus profond de ses tripes. Et lorsque les dents de Potter se mirent à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, il ne put qu'entrouvrir la bouche dans un gémissement inarticulé.

Oh Merlin tout puissant… ce feu dans son corps… ce n'était pas normal. Potter était un mangemort et un meurtrier. Il représentait tout ce qu'il détestait le plus dans son monde ! Et sa langue jouait contre la sienne et lui ne pouvait que gémir pitoyablement. L'une des mains de Potter descendit alors le long de son dos, caressant lentement chaque vertèbre. Drago fut lui-même choqué par le désir de son corps de se frotter contre cette main… de se laisser complètement aller… de prendre la tête de Potter et d'obliger cette bouche à prendre plus fortement… plus durement… ses mains, contre sa volonté, partirent s'enrouler autour du cou de Potter. Ce fut à ce moment que le brun décida de se dégager.

-Premièrement. Commença-t-il d'une voix à peine essoufflée. Je n'ai pas besoin de te séduire pour t'emmener au lit. Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas toi qui ne veux pas coucher avec moi. C'est moi qui ne veux pas coucher avec toi. Troisièmement, je n'ai aucune envie que tu tombes amoureux de moi alors cesse immédiatement avec tes théories à la noix.

Le brun se redressa alors et lui tourna le dos, bien décidé à partir. Drago sentit une rage incontrôlable s'enrouler autour de sa poitrine et lui couper le souffle. Il l'avait embrassé de cette manière… pour lui dire une chose pareille ? Il ne voulait pas de lui ? Il ne voulait pas coucher avec lui ? Lui voulait coucher avec Potter ? Est-ce qu'il plaisantait ? Il… il… Drago se leva d'un bond à son tour et rattrapa rapidement le mangemort, l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui. Dès que les yeux glacés de Potter se posèrent sur lui, il s'empressa de se saisir de son col de chemise afin de l'obliger à se pencher et de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Potter le voulait. Qu'il aille se faire voir avec ses mensonges et ses inepties. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais personne ne lui ferait croire qu'il n'était pas attiré par lui.

Pas après sa réaction lorsqu'il était enfant. Le menteur… ses dents se refermèrent durement sur la lèvre inférieure du brun, l'obligeant à ouvrir sa bouche. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il plonge sa langue entre les lèvres moites alors que ses mains s'enroulaient autour de la nuque de Potter. Il se mit alors à dévorer… à prendre exactement ce qu'il voulait. Son corps se plaqua contre celui du brun et se frotta lentement de haut en bas. Un grognement rauque s'échappa alors des lèvres du mangemort avant qu'il ne le pousse sans ménagement, les yeux assombris par le désir.

-Premièrement, tu veux coucher avec moi Potter. Mais, c'est moi qui ne veux pas coucher avec toi.

Le mangemort lui lança un regard indéchiffrable avant de disparaître dans un petit _pouf _sonore. Drago se laissa alors tomber sur le sol avant de poser ses mains sur ses lèvres. Une part de lui avait envie de lui demander, en hurlant d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était jeté sur le brun de cette manière ? Il ne devait pas agir de cette manière !

Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait été élevé. Mais, cela importait peu. Il avait été élevé à prendre avantage de toutes les situations qui se présentaient à lui. Et le désir de Potter était un moyen d'obtenir des informations secrètes sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pas maintenant bien évidemment… mais lorsqu'il aurait Potter enroulé autour de son petit doigt… il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Il lui dirait chaque information qu'il voulait savoir et il lui laisserait plus de liberté… pour qu'ensuite Drago n'ait aucun problème pour le poignarder dans le dos. Il se fichait d'être cruel. La guerre faisait rage et il se devait de faire sa part. Si Potter avait la stupidité de se laisser embobiner par lui et bien qu'il en subisse les conséquences.

Mais, que devait-il faire pour séduire le brun ? Pour le faire… tomber amoureux de lui. Pour le rendre si fasciné par sa personne qu'il serait incapable de discerner ce qui était bien de ce qui était mal… S'il l'embrassait par surprise, il risquait de le repousser comme la première fois. Devait-il le provoquer ? Il ne savait que provoquer avec ces mots et non avec son corps. Il… il trouverait un moyen. Il hocha fermement la tête avant de retourner à sa pizza déjà froide. Ce n'était pas grave. Il avait eu assez chaud pour la journée.

À suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, je me fais pardonner pour mon immonde retard et je publie donc un nouveau chapitre cette semaine !

**Chapitre 8**

Drago ne pouvait que regarder le plafond… enfin s'il pouvait appeler un plafond alors qu'il ne voyait pas grand-chose dans ce noir absolu. Mais, il faisait nuit et Potter n'était toujours pas revenu. Qu'était-il sensé faire ? Il en avait plus que marre de se poser sans arrêt les mêmes questions. Une de ses mains se posa alors sur ses lèvres alors qu'il fermait doucement les yeux. Comment était-il supposé séduire le mangemort ? Potter n'était pas comme les autres garçons de son âge. Il fallait bien plus qu'un simple battement de cils pour le séduire… ou plutôt pour le faire craquer. Parce que Drago en était convaincu à présent. Potter le désirait sexuellement. Mais, à quoi cela servait-il si le brun refusait de laisser ce désir se libérer ?

Comment était-il se servir de cela alors que le brun semblait décider à le repousser avec toutes les forces de son âme ? Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait uniquement coucher avec Potter. Il avait besoin que le mangemort le considère comme… comme l'amour de sa vie voilà tout. Il lui faudrait au moins ce titre pour que Potter daigne lui confier la moindre information potable. Sa main s'enleva alors de ses lèvres et il poussa un long soupir. Demain… demain, il essaierait encore de tester les barrières du Q.G de Voldemort. Et peut-être qu'il réussirait même à envoyer un message à sa mère… juste un « Je suis en vie » ferait l'affaire. Il n'en demandait pas plus. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer l'angoisse de celle-ci en le sachant capturé. Oui… il essaierait de nouveau le lendemain. Il sursauta violemment en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir lentement. Il se redressa aussitôt sur son lit, les yeux écarquillés avant d'ouvrir la lampe qui se trouvait près de lui. Il poussa un léger soupir soulagé. Il ne s'agissait que de Potter. Le brun ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard avant de partir vers sa garde de robe, l'ouvrant pour chercher quelque chose.

-Alors… avez-vous tué plusieurs innocents ? Demanda sarcastiquement Drago.

Le mangemort ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard avant de sortir une trousse de premier soin de sa garde de robe. Drago sentit ses yeux devenir ronds alors que sa main tremblait légèrement.

-Etes-vous blessé ? Continua-t-il.

Le brun continua à ne pas lui accorder la moindre attention avant de partir de la chambre sans lui jeter un seul coup d'œil. Drago bondit immédiatement de son lit avant de partir à la poursuite de son geôlier. Il le découvrit assis sur une chaise et torse nue. Une marque rouge et saignante se faisait voir tout le long de son torse et Drago ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche de surprise.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas aller à l'infirmerie pour l'amour de Merlin ! S'exclama-t-il. Il est possible que ce soit infecté ou même…

-Silence. Ordonna froidement le brun.

Drago sentit une irritation familière lui envahir les veines alors qu'il voyait Potter prendre un pansement et essayer tant bien que mal de l'entourer autour de sa blessure. Qu'il meurt de toute façon ! Maudit imbécile. Il n'était pas inquiet pour lui. Et ce n'était certainement pas un petit bobo de rien du tout qui allait lui faire des dommages quelconques. Et ce crétin ne mettait même pas d'alcool pour désinfecter sa blessure. Excellent. Vraiment excellent. Et s'il attrapait une fièvre à cause de ça ? Et si… un grognement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il n'arrache des mains le pansement de Potter. Le brun lui lança aussitôt un regard mauvais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Siffla-t-il glacialement.

-Bougre d'imbécile grincheux. Grinça Drago, les dents serrés.

Il prit alors une feuille et la trempa d'alcool avant d'en appliquer sur la blessure du mangemort. Il ne voulait même pas le regarder. Même lui savait comment traiter une blessure aussi mineure. Il souffla de soulagement en voyant qu'il s'agissait vraiment d'une blessure insignifiante. Elle semblait vilaine mais disparaitrait bien assez tôt… enfin, si lui s'en occupait puisque, de toute évidence, Potter était trop idiot pour le faire correctement. N'avait-il donc jamais été blessé ? Il prit alors le pansement et commença à l'enrouler autour de torse du brun, en grommelant toujours entre ses dents. Il s'était fait des blessures plus grave en jouant au Quidditch. Mais, il savait pertinemment qu'une blessure mal guérit pouvait faire mal pendant des mois.

-Et voilà ! Maintenant, assurez-vous de la nettoyer chaque jour pendant au moins une semaine.

-Est-ce tout, madame l'infirmière ?

Les yeux de Drago se plissèrent dangereusement alors qu'il fixait les yeux moqueurs du mangemort. Il fut tenté, pendant quelques secondes, de lui asséner un coup violent sur sa blessure. Il pouvait parier que même Potter en grimacerait de douleur. Mais, il devait le séduire et non se faire détester alors il resterait calme. Malgré le fait que ce type soit certainement l'être le plus exaspérant qu'il connaisse. Une idée de génie lui traversa alors l'esprit et un sourire moqueur fit son apparition sur ses lèvres.

-Effectivement. Approuva-t-il. Je vais vous aider à guérir Potter.

Il posa alors délicatement ses lèvres sur la blessure alors que sa main se promenait sensuellement sur le torse du brun. Il se redressa alors lentement tout en envoyant un sourire moqueur à Potter. Les yeux émeraude le fixaient, une lueur glacée se promenant calmement à l'intérieur de son regard.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi toi mettant des bactéries supplémentaires dans ma blessure m'aidera à guérir.

Un rougissement désagréable fit alors son apparition sur les joues de Drago alors qu'il pouvait clairement voir un sourire moqueur se former sur les lèvres du mangemort. Il se trouvait drôle peut-être ? Des bactéries supplémentaires ?

-Premièrement, je n'ai pas embrassé votre blessure mais le pansement. Cracha Drago. Deuxièmement, vous avez raison… je ne devrais pas mettre des bactéries supplémentaires sur votre blessure.

Il enroula alors ses mains autour du cou du brun et s'appropria sans ménagement ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas si c'était la surprise ou la blessure ou encore le fait qu'il était tard mais, Potter se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux et d'entrouvrir les lèvres, peut-être pour protester, et Drago en profita sans la moindre gêne. Il se fit un devoir d'explorer avec autant de passion possible la caverne humide de Potter avant de se dégager aussi vite qu'il était venu.

-Maintenant, votre bouche aussi est contaminée, mangemort.

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres lorsque Potter l'interrompit en rattrapant son bras.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me vouvoies ?

-Parce que je ne vous connais pas.

-Puisque nous avons échangé nos bactéries, ne penses-tu pas que nous nous connaissons ?

Drago lui lança un regard interrogateur alors que Potter s'empressait de lui lâcher la main, préférant la passer dans ses cheveux en bataille.

-Je suppose que tu as raison. Finit par admettre Drago. Et maintenant…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as aidé ? L'interrompit de nouveau le brun.

Un sourire s'épanouit alors sur le visage de Drago et il fut pris au dépourvu lorsque Potter détourna la tête, ne semblant pas vouloir le regarder davantage. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait contre son sourire celui-là ?

-Si je te réponds… est-ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?

Le visage du mangemort se ferma alors et celui-ci se contenta de lui lancer un regard glacé. De toute évidence, cela voulait dire un non catégorique. Drago laissa tomber un soupir avant de faire demi-tour. Cette fois-ci, il ne fut nullement interrompu par Potter. Il se laissa alors tomber sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il devait s'agir de la première fois que lui et Potter avaient autant parlé. C'était une bonne chose. Un type comme Potter ne tombait pas amoureux de n'importe qui et de n'importe quelle manière. Après tout, il possédait une carapace de glace et de je m'en foutisme qui l'empêchait de réellement voir les gens et de s'attacher à qui que soit. Drago fut même tenté de se demander s'il était véritablement attaché à Voldemort.

Il crispa alors sa main sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien retenir Potter ici ? Pourquoi ne partait-il pas alors que Voldemort était celui qui avait tué ses parents ? Tout le monde en avait entendu parler… et même on continuait d'en parler… même s'il ignorait pourquoi exactement. La seule chose qu'il savait était que James et Lily Potter avaient été des aurors extraordinaires qui avaient été tués dans leur maison et que leur enfant d'un an, Harry Potter, avait disparu cette nuit pour revenu 14 ans plus tard… en tant que bras droit de Voldemort.

Pourquoi accepter une telle chose ? Aimait-il donc voir les gens souffrir ? Peut-être que cela l'amusait de pouvoir tuer des personnes en toute liberté. Il ne semblait pas pourtant être quelqu'un qui tuait pour tuer. Il ne lui… avait pas fait le moindre mal. Il le nourrissait, le logeait et ne lui demandait rien en retour. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que Voldemort était au courant de cela ? Comment réagirait-il s'il savait que son bras droit ne faisait absolument rien à son esclave ? Même lui ne savait pas comment réagir en réalisant cela. À l'exception de remarque désobligeante et d'une violation de son esprit qui était peut-être un accident… Potter ne lui avait rien fait du tout.

Son corps se crispa en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Potter se coucha alors à ses côtés et lui tourna aussitôt le dos. Il ne lui demandait rien… il ne faisait rien… Pourquoi ? Il l'avait même obligé à manger. Et il lui avait montré ses souvenirs. Pourquoi faisait-il donc tout ça ?

-Tu sais… tu es une véritable énigme à mes yeux. Commença-t-il en sachant pertinemment que le brun ne lui répondrait pas. Tu tues sans la moindre hésitation mais tu te refuses à me tuer. Tu ne me tortures pas. Tu ne me violes pas. Tu ne me fais rien… et pourtant, tu es un mangemort… un dangereux criminel. Que suis-je donc sensé penser de toi ?

Il savait pertinemment que Potter l'écoutait. Après tout, celui-ci avait un sommeil léger et restait parfaitement immobile. Pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas la ferme ? Pourquoi l'écoutait-il ? Pourquoi ne lui répondait-il pas ? Pourquoi…

-Et puis… tu m'as montré ce souvenir… Tu as fait exprès de me montrer ce souvenir non ? De toi me regardant… Est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour moi ? Est-ce pour ça que tu m'as emmené ici ? Mais, alors pourquoi n'agis-tu pas sur ses sentiments ?

Drago tendit alors la main vers lui et posa délicatement sa main sur son dos nu. Il pouvait sentir les muscles de Potter. Il pouvait lui faire mal même sans sa baguette. Il pouvait lui faire terriblement mal et il n'en faisait rien.

-Tu étais sérieux quand tu m'as dit de ne pas tomber amoureux de toi. Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu gardé en vie ? Le pire dans tout cela est que je suis convaincu que tu ne me répondras probablement jamais. Alors… que suis-je sensé devenir dis-moi ? As-tu l'intention de me garder ici jusqu'à ce que ma mort arrive ? Finiras-tu par me tuer de tes propres mains ? Quels sont tes plans à mon égard ?

Il poussa alors un autre soupir et ferma les yeux. De toute façon, Potter ne lui répondrait pas.

-Je trouverais un moyen. Murmura soudainement le brun. Je trouverais un moyen de te retourner chez toi.

Le cœur de Drago s'accéléra dans sa poitrine et il laissa un petit sourire fleurir sur sa bouche avant de s'endormir.

À suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 9**

Drago s'assit en tailleur en milieu de la chambre, les yeux plissés par la concentration. Il devait essayer de voir jusqu'où sa magie pouvait l'emmener dans le labyrinthe de Voldemort… Même sa magie était puissante, beaucoup plus puissante que la sienne, il y avait toujours des fissures où il pouvait se faufiler. Si seulement il trouvait les maudites fissures en question !

_-Je trouverais un moyen de te retourner chez toi. _

La concentration du blond s'envola en fumée et il laissa échapper un grognement rauque. Le renvoyer chez lui ? Pourquoi un mangemort voudrait le retourner chez lui ? C'était impossible. Certes, il avait été assez stupide hier soir pour le croire mais maintenant… il était parfaitement réveillé. Et il avait compris que cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens. Alors, Potter l'aurait _sauvé_ des autres mangemorts et prévoyait le renvoyer chez lui sans la moindre égratignure ? S'agissait-il d'une mauvaise plaisanterie ? Ou bien essayait-il de faire sa bonne action de l'année ? Non, il n'y croyait pas. Potter… il n'y avait aucune bonne raison pour le brun de faire une chose pareille. Le brun n'était pas un être gentil. Il tuait sans aucune vergogne et s'était associé au meurtrier de ses parents. Comment pourrait-il ne serait-ce que posséder une parcelle d'humanité ? Et pourquoi cette once d'humanité plaindrait-elle en sa faveur ? Non… il ne pouvait pas y croire… pas une seule seconde.

Il entendit alors le « pouf » caractérisant Potter et leva les yeux pour le voir apparaître devant lui. Le brun le fixait de manière toujours aussi impassible avant de se détourner de lui et de commencer à enlever son chandail. Drago ne put que remarquer que le bandage qui se trouvait autour de lui était couvert de sang. Et bien ! Il n'avait qu'à le changer. Mais, Potter se contenta de prendre un autre t-shirt et de l'enfiler. Se moquait-il de sa blessure ? Les sourcils de Drago se froncèrent alors qu'il se redressait d'un bond. Le brun l'ignora avec superbe, passant à côté de lui pour partir vers la cuisine.

-Potter. Ta blessure saigne. Grogna-t-il.

-Je sais.

Drago pouvait sentir une douce irritation monter à l'intérieur de lui. Il savait qu'il saignait et ne faisait absolument rien ? Était-il stupide ou complètement inconscient ? À moins que son corps soit insensible à toute douleur. Non. C'était juste stupide.

-Alors, change ton bandage ! Siffla Drago.

-Peu importe.

Il s'apprêtait visiblement à le planter là. Pourquoi ne prêtait-il pas plus attention à sa blessure ? Pourquoi ne faisait-il donc rien pour guérir ? Se fichait-il donc de son bien-être ? Était-il un masochiste ? Drago commençait à avoir vraiment marre. En un mouvement sec, il assena une claque sur la blessure de son geôlier. Un sourire amusé apparut alors sur son visage en voyant le visage basané de Potter virer au blanc alors que celui-ci s'arrêtait brusquement.

-Ta blessure te fait mal parce que tu ne t'en occupes pas. Continua Drago. Change ton maudit bandage et arrête d'être aussi stupide !

-Arrête de me donner des ordres.

Le brun enleva alors son t-shirt avant de prendre sa trousse de premier soin. Il arracha sans ménagement son bandage et en prit un autre. Il n'avait pas mis d'alcool et il mettait ses doigts sales près de sa blessure. Il faisait franchement n'importe quoi ! Drago s'avança alors vers lui pour lui arracher le bandage des mains et prendre l'alcool pour l'appliquer sur la blessure. Quel imbécile. Il enroula alors rapidement la bande de gaze autour de la blessure du mangemort et s'abstint de poser, cette fois-ci, ses lèvres sur la blessure. Que Potter aille se faire voir de toute façon.

-Est-ce que tu mentais, cette nuit. Déclara soudainement le blond.

-Non.

-Je suppose que tu n'as pas l'intention de me dire pourquoi tu fais ça.

-C'est parce que tu n'en vaux pas la peine.

Les sourcils de Drago se froncèrent sous l'incompréhension.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'énerves alors je te renvoie chez ton fabriquant. C'est bien ça que l'on fait lorsqu'on n'apprécie pas un produit ?

La bouche du blond dégringola alors sous le choc de l'insulte. Le renvoyer à son… fabriquant ? Il n'était pas assez bien pour lui ? Il leva un regard effaré vers le brun. Celui-ci le fixait de son regard impassible puis un sourire amusé s'épanouit sur son visage. Drago maudit cent fois son cœur lorsqu'il manqua un battement.

-Tu as l'air stupide. Fit remarquer Potter.

-Je ne veux pas entendre ça d'une personne qui ne met même pas d'alcool dans sa blessure.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait à sourire de cette manière ? Est-ce qu'il trouvait la situation… drôle ? Non, Potter ne riait jamais. Il ne savait pas s'amuser. Le brun ne faisait que manger, dormir, tuer pour dormir de nouveau. Comment aurait-il pu caser le sens de l'humour dans cet emploi du temps si chargé ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Je guéris vite. Répliqua le mangemort.

-Un petit coup de pouce ne fais de mal à personne.

Le brun haussa nonchalamment les épaules avant de lui tourner le dos. Il… il venait de lui parler normalement pour la première fois de sa vie… Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi faisait-il donc ça ? Il… il ne ressemblait plus vraiment à l'idée qu'il se faisait des mangemorts. Comment était-il sensé réagir à ça ? Qu'est-ce que son père aurait fait dans une telle situation ? Aurait-il rit ? Aurait-il gardé son sérieux ? Drago n'y comprenait plus rien… Il partit alors dans la cuisine et vit Potter assis devant un sandwich, mangeant calmement. Drago s'assit en face de lui, un sourcil levé. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que le brun relève les yeux et lui jette un regard noir.

-Pourquoi est-ce tu restes ici à me regarder manger ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

-Tu trouvais vraiment que je ressemblais à un ange ?

Toute trace d'humanité disparut alors du visage de Potter pour laisser place à la plus profonde des indifférences. Drago se refusait à laisser tomber la question. Le plus il en savait sur Potter, le mieux il pourrait décider de la bonne solution à prendre. Si Potter voulait sincèrement le retourner chez lui… à quoi cela servirait-il de le séduire ? Non, cela pouvait toujours servir. Il pourrait ainsi revenir dans l'Ordre avec des informations de première qualité.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?

Il ne lui disait pas que ça ne le regardait en rien. Il n'ignorait pas tout simplement sa question. Il lui répondait… il interagissait avec lui. Est-ce que cela voulait dire quelque chose ? Est-ce que ça changeait quelque chose ?

-Parce que je ne connais rien de toi. Expliqua Drago.

-Je ne sais rien de toi, non plus.

-Ça ne me dérange pas de te dire des choses sur moi.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

Drago s'obligea à garder son sang froid. Il n'avait jamais rencontré un être aussi difficile que Potter. Il n'avait jamais eu à se forcer aussi fort afin de parvenir à faire parler quelqu'un. Normalement, les gens ne semblaient qu'attendre une chose… pouvoir parler d'eux-mêmes. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tout devait donc être si compliqué avec Potter ?

-Alors… est-ce que tu vas me répondre ? Poursuivit le blond.

-Non.

-Est-ce que tu tiens vraiment à ce que je continue avec mes suppositions ?

Le regard torve qu'il reçu fut sa réponse. Et pourtant, le brun continua à refuser catégoriquement de lui donner une réponse.

-Très bien. Finit par déclarer Drago après quelques minutes. Je pense que tu as pensé ça parce que tu étais complètement aveuglé par ma beauté qui ne pouvait être que celle d'un être céleste. C'est bien ça ?

Un sourire moqueur se forma alors sur les lèvres de Drago alors qu'il croisait les bras. Il était à peu près convaincu que cette hypothèse énerverait Potter. Et bien, si celui-ci refusait de lui répondre quoi que ce soit, il était normal qu'il fasse ses propres suppositions. Il sursauta violemment en sentant les doigts de Potter se saisir de son menton, l'obligeant à lever ses yeux vers le brun. Il ne put que plonger directement dans les émeraudes que Potter appelait ses yeux. Comment un mangemort pouvait-il donc avoir de tels yeux ? Comment était-ce possible ? Drago ne pouvait même plus respirer.

-Arrête de faire des suppositions sur moi. Ordonna le brun.

-Je n'arrêterais pas.

-Je te l'ordonne.

-Ça ne me regarde en rien.

Il n'était même pas sur que lui et Potter se battaient réellement. Ses yeux étaient vraiment… vraiment verts… Le blond se mordit délicatement la lèvre inférieure. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi ses yeux avaient un tel effet sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi sa gorge était aussi desséchée alors que son cœur battait à la chamade.

-Un ange… un démon… Murmura le mangemort. Pureté… tentation…

Le pouce du brun passa alors lentement sur sa lèvre inférieure qui était légèrement gonflée par la morsure qu'il venait de lui infliger. Le frisson qui lui traversa le corps le prit complètement au dépourvu. Il… il n'était pas sur de comprendre ce qui se passait exactement.

-Tu es un simple humain à mes yeux, Drago Malfoy. Grogna Potter. Un simple et misérable humain.

-Et toi ? Penses-tu donc être un Dieu ? Répliqua Drago, le cœur battant à la chamade.

-Je ne suis qu'un humain, moi aussi.

Pourquoi est-ce que ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'alterner entre les yeux verts de Potter et ses lèvres ? Il se fichait bien de ses lèvres. Pourquoi ne se dégageait-il pas de sa poigne ? Pourquoi restait-il là comme un pauvre imbécile ?

-C'est bien que tu me vois comme un humain, Potter. Continua le blond. Je ne veux pas être un ange.

Avant que le mangemort ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Drago se saisit de l'encolure de son chandail et tira sa tête vers la sienne. Plus tard, il se convaincrait qu'il n'avait fait ça que pour son plan. Il gémit voluptueusement contre les lèvres pleines et passa une langue mutine sur celle d'en haut. Il sentit le corps de Potter se crisper contre le sien avant qu'un grognement rauque ne s'échappe de ses lèvres et que sa main vienne s'enfouir dans ses yeux puis que ses lèvres viennent dévorer les siennes.

Drago ne comprenait pas le feu qu'il sentait brûler en lui. Il n'était pas sensé brûler pour Potter. En fait, il était supposé ne rien ressentir du tout. Il s'agissait d'une mission. D'une simple mission. Ses mains entourèrent alors la nuque du mangemort alors que la langue de celui-ci explorait passionnément sa bouche. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud contre ses lèvres… Pourquoi… Pourquoi réagissait-il de cette manière ? C'était stupide… complètement stupide. Et pourtant… il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir dans la bouche de Potter.

Pathétique… il était vraiment pathétique. Les lèvres du brun se détachèrent alors des siennes et se posèrent vivement sur sa nuque. Un petit cri s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque les dents du brun mordirent délicatement sa jugulaire. La crispation qu'il ressentit dans son bas-ventre le fit ployer la tête vers en arrière, laissant le mangemort mordiller sa nuque sans la moindre interruption. Qu'est-ce qu'il était entrain de faire ? Soudain, il sentit Potter se figer contre son corps avant de s'éloigner brusquement de lui. Drago n'arrivait même pas à reprendre sa respiration.

-Je dois y aller.

Et il disparut aussitôt, laissant l'esprit de Drago en tumulte. Mais, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire ?

À suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 10**

Ses lèvres le brûlaient encore. Drago ferma lentement les yeux tout en posant légèrement ses doigts sur sa bouche. Il ne voulait même pas penser aux marques qui devaient se trouver sur son cou. Mais… mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de laisser faire ? Il avait laissé Potter lui mordre le cou… il l'avait laissé enrouler sa langue autour de la sienne… et… l'aurait-il laissé faire autre chose ? Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête avant de rougir. De toute façon, n'avait-il pas prévu de séduire Potter afin que celui-ci lui donne les informations dont il avait besoin ?

Alors, pour séduire quelqu'un, il était normal qu'il se laisse embrasser ! Mais, il y avait un pas à ne pas franchir entre se laisser embrasser contre son gré et frissonner entre les bras d'un mangemort… u meurtrier sans scrupule. Oui… il y avait un pas à ne pas franchir et lui l'avait fait sans la moindre hésitation. Il n'aurait pas du apprécier ce baiser. Il n'aurait pas du souhaiter que Potter l'embrasse plus. Ce n'était pas normal. Parce que Potter était un mangemort et que lui était son prisonnier !

_-Je trouverais un moyen de te retourner chez toi_.

D'accord, il était vraiment un étrange geôlier. Il ne le violait pas… il le nourrissait… il ne le torturait pas… en fait, si ce n'était pas du fait que Drago savait pertinemment qu'il était un mangemort… s'il ne l'avait pas vu de sang froid tuer cette jeune fille innocente… il aurait presque pu croire… Il se donna alors une claque mentale face à ses pensées. Il n'y avait rien à croire du tout ! Potter était un mangemort ! Un tueur ! Il s'était allié au meurtrier de sa mère et comptait faire mal à tous ceux qu'il aimait. Il n'y avait pas à avoir des pensées inutiles sur le pourquoi du comment. Potter ne lui avait pas fait de mal parce qu'il agissait sous ses propres désirs. Il n'avait pas fait ça pour lui ou parce qu'il était une bonne personne.

Peut-être qu'il se réveillerait le lendemain matin et aurait soudainement l'envie de le battre comme plâtre ! Il n'en savait absolument rien. Alors… il se refusait à aimer de nouveau les baisers de Potter. Ils étaient ennemis. Potter représentait tout ce qu'il détestait dans ce monde alors… il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Il hocha lentement la tête pour s'en convaincre. Oui… il n'y avait absolument rien d'autre à faire. Son regard s'attarda alors sur l'horloge qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. Cela faisait une heure que Potter était parti… Où partait-il donc toujours comme ça ? Avait-il des réunions avec Voldemort afin de savoir qui ils allaient attaquer cette fois-ci? Que partait-il donc faire loin de lui? Un soupir traversa alors ses lèvres et il fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait bon sang! Il avait l'air… il ne voulait même pas savoir de quoi il avait l'air.

Son cœur s'accéléra brusquement alors que sa gorge se desséchait. Quelque chose n'allait pas. La magie autour de lui… il entoura alors son torse de ses bras alors que toutes les fibres de son corps lui hurlait de partir le plus loin possible. Mais, partir où? Il n'y avait nulle part où aller! Mais, ce n'était pas son imagination. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'air. Il partit alors vers la porte d'entrée, essayant de l'ouvrir sans conviction. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine en sentant la porte s'ouvrir sous ses efforts. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur et sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il y avait le feu… du feu partout. Dans un petit cri, il referma brusquement la porte. C'était stupide! Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait! Il ne devait pas rester ici! Il rouvrit alors la porte et se mit à courir vers l'extérieur. Pourquoi, il y avait-il du feu? L'Ordre attaquait-il cette base? Mais, lui était à l'intérieur bordel! Mais, ils ne le savaient pas ça… alors ils attaquaient et brûlaient tout ce qui bougeait… comment… comment attaquaient-ils? Pouvait-il leurs faire signe afin qu'ils viennent le chercher? Un mangemort lui fonça alors dessus, levant vers lui des yeux affolés.

-Ils nous attaquent des airs! S'époumona-t-il, l'air affolé. Ils nous attaquent à dos de dragon!

Puis, il partit de nouveau sans un seul regard en arrière. Non… ils ne le verraient pas. Était-ce donc ainsi qu'il allait mourir? De la main de son propre côté? Un tremblement imperceptible secoua alors ses membres et il se remit à courir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Il ne pouvait pas battre le feu. Et même s'il ne se faisait pas tuer par les flammes, celui-ci trouverait un autre moyen pour l'anéantir. En l'asphyxiant par exemple… ou en lui faisait avaler trop de fumée.

Il se mit alors à tousser et poussa un gémissement inarticulé en voyant les corps carbonisés qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Il y avait du feu partout! Et où courrait-il de toute façon? Ne pouvait-il donc pas mourir dignement en acceptant stoïquement son sort? N'était-il pas un Malfoy? Mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, il réalisa soudainement à quel point il désirait vivre.

Il voulait vivre! Il ne voulait pas mourir de cette manière! Il ne voulait pas mourir sans avoir revu sa mère et son père. Il voulait s'amuser avec Blaise, Ron et Hermione! Il ne voulait pas mourir maintenant… il retint avec désespoir les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber sur ses joues. Il tomba alors nez à nez avec une porte enflammée et rebroussa aussitôt chemin. Ou courrait-il de cette manière? Quel déshonneur! Quelle disgrâce! Ses ancêtres pleureraient dans leurs tombes en le voyant agir de manière si indigne. Il devait se calmer.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer à agir de cette manière… Mais, qu'était sensé faire? Il n'arrivait même plus à respirer… L'air se faisait si rare. Oh Merlin tout puissant! Il trébucha alors et sentit un élancement désagréable dan sa cheville. Oh non… pas ça… Il se releva alors péniblement. Elle n'était pas cassé juste fouler. Mais, comment était-il sensé recommencer à courir maintenant? Il n'avait nulle part où aller de toute façon… c'était sa destinée pas vrai? Il poussa un long soupir et se laissa tomber au sol tout en appuyant sa tête contre le mur.

Il ne pourrait donc jamais être professeur comme Severus Rogue… Il ne reverrait jamais sa famille et ses amis… Il allait mourir dans un endroit inconnu entouré de corps de personnes qu'il méprisait… C'était donc ça sa destinée? Mais, ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait… Il ne voulait pas mourir ici. Une larme silencieuse tomba alors sur sa joue et il s'empressa de l'essuyer. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Il était un Malfoy. Et il n'avait que 17 ans et s'apprêtait à mourir de cette façon. Brûler vif… Non… il allait mourir étouffer s'il devait en juger par le manque d'oxygène qui se faisait rapidement savoir. Il se laissa alors tomber sur le côté, se couchant de tout son long. Il ne reverrait jamais Potter… ses yeux s'ouvrir faiblement face à cette pensée. Pourquoi pensait-il à Potter de toutes les personnes de ce monde? Au contraire… l'un des seuls soulagements qu'apporterait sa mort serait bien de ne plus avoir à revoir le mangemort… Oui… ne plus jamais le revoir… Son cœur se serra douloureusement et il ferma péniblement les yeux. Il allait mourir ici… Il allait mourir… Il sentit alors des bras puissants le soulever de terre et il rouvrit doucement les yeux. Et il ne put que gémir faiblement en tombant nez à nez avec des yeux émeraude.

-Potter… Souffla-t-il.

-Pourquoi as-tu quitté la chambre? J'ai du te chercher…

Cette hallucination était bien bavarde. Drago secoua lentement la tête, la faisant taire en posant la main sur sa bouche.

-Étrangement, je suis vraiment content que tu sois la dernière personne que je verrais de ma vie Potter… Je crois que mes sentiments pour toi…

Que se passait-il donc avec ses sentiments? Il était trop fatigué pour y penser. Et, en sentant sa tête tourbillonner, il se laissa emporter par le noir qui menaçait depuis longtemps de recouvrir ses yeux…

()

Pourquoi sentait-il des draps autour de lui? Il lui semblait qu'il y avait… qu'il y avait du feu… Était-il mort alors? Non, il ne pouvait pas être mort en sentant sa cheville lui faire un mal de chien. Alors, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour qu'il se trouve dans un lit? Est-ce que l'Ordre était venu le chercher? Non… impossible… Il ouvrit délicatement les yeux et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une chambre immense… Pourquoi se trouvait-il donc dans une chambre immense. Il entendit alors quelque chose grogner près de lui et tourna lentement le regard vers la bête. Et il ne put que froncer les sourcils en voyant un énorme chien noir qui semblait tout sauf féroce.

-Salut toi. Grommela-t-il faiblement.

Le chien se mit alors à le renifler sans aucune gêne. Drago lui aurait volontiers appris les bonnes manières s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi épuisé. La langue humide de l'énorme bête se promena alors sur sa joue, lui donnant la force de se redresser. Aussitôt, le chien s'allongea sur lui de tout son long. Oh super… vraiment super… Drago ne trouva alors rien de mieux à faire que de se mettre à lui gratter l'arrière des oreilles. Aussitôt, l'immense bête se mit à grogner de plaisir, la langue pendue. Quel chien ridicule franchement… alors, pourquoi lui donnait-il donc tant envie de sourire?

-Chien, arrête de l'embêter.

Drago tourna vivement la tête vers la voix glaciale qui s'était fait entendre. Son cœur s'accéléra douloureusement dans sa poitrine en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Potter… Potter l'avait sauvé? Il pouvait se souvenir de celui-ci le prenant dans ses bras et… c'était tout. Potter… Potter était venu le sauver? Le brun s'avança alors vers lui, le fixant sous tous les angles. Drago se sentit rougir et il dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas détourner le regard. Il n'était pas une midinette incapable d'affronter le regard d'un grand homme ténébreux! Et voilà!

-Chien, je t'ai dit d'arrêter de l'embêter.

Le chien se contenta de lui lancer un regard dédaigneux et Drago ne put que lui gratter encore plus vigoureusement la tête. Ça c'était un bon chien! Chien…

-Tu as appelé ton chien… chien? Demanda-t-il d'une voix abasourdie.

-Comment voulais-tu que je l'appelle? Répliqua froidement Potter. Fido? Filou? Snoopy? Caramel? Grisou?

-Les deux derniers sont des noms de chat. Fit remarquer Drago.

-Chien est beaucoup plus original.

-Tu trouves ça original d'appeler un chien : chien?

-Tu en connais d'autre de ce nom?

Drago fronça alors les yeux avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Tu aurais au moins pu l'appeler chat. Grommela-t-il.

-C'est tellement plus intelligent.

Potter passa alors une main dans sa chevelure avant d'aller fermer la lumière et de partir se coucher à ses côtés. Alors, c'était comme ça qu'il fonctionnait? Il le sauvait… pour aucune raison apparente, et partait ensuite se coucher sans la moindre explication.

-Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé? Demanda doucement Drago.

-Je t'ai dit que j'allais te ramener chez toi. Répondit impassiblement Potter.

-Tu devrais être plus méchant pour un mangemort.

Un léger silence se fit alors entre eux avant que Potter n'hausse les épaules.

-Je suis méchant.

-Un vrai méchant ne serait pas revenu uniquement pour me sauver.

-Peu importe.

Drago ferma alors les yeux en sachant pertinemment que Potter refuserait catégoriquement de répondre à une seule autre de ses questions. Il se laissa alors bercer par la respiration lourde de Chien. Demain… il demanderait où il se trouvait et quel moyen il comptait prendre pour le ramener chez lui… Demain… il essaierait de comprendre pourquoi il l'avait sauvé. Mais, cette nuit… il se tourna alors sur le côté et posa délicatement la main sur le dos nu de son geôlier. Cette nuit… il essaierait de dormir aussi profondément et longuement qu'il le pouvait.

À suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 11**

Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant une langue humide balayer toute la partie droite de son visage, même ses cheveux. C'était quoi ça ? Il tomba alors nez à nez avec le visage si ridiculement adorable de l'immense chien… qui s'appelait chien. Il ferma alors les yeux en laissant échapper un grognement. Quel genre de personne appelait un chien : chien ? C'était incroyablement stupide franchement ! Et drôle… non, il ne rirait pas. Parce que Potter n'était pas drôle. Il était un mangemort. Un tueur… il ne pouvait pas le trouver drôle… et il se refusait catégoriquement à se demander pourquoi il était venu le sauver… Pourquoi était-il revenu le chercher ? Pourquoi avoir risqué sa vie pour lui ?

Drago sentit son cœur faire un désagréable saut périlleux alors qu'il s'obligeait à ne pas rougir. Il était revenu pour lui. Pourquoi ? Bon, ce n'était pas en restant dans cette chambre en se laissant lécher par Chien qu'il découvrirait une réponse à ses questions. Il rouvrit alors ses yeux et se redressa du lit, grimaçant aussitôt face à la douleur dans sa cheville. C'est vrai… il se l'était foulé en courant dans le repère de Voldemort… un frisson désagréable lui traversa la colonne vertébrale en pensant aux risques qu'il avait encouru. Il aurait pu mourir… si ce n'était pas de Potter. Il sortit alors de la chambre et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'immense appartement dans lequel il se trouvait.

Merlin tout puissant ! L'ancienne chambre de Potter ressemblait presqu'à une mansarde comparer à cet endroit. Il se précipita alors vers la fenêtre et un sourire béat se forma alors sur son visage en voyant le soleil… il pouvait voir le soleil… il pouvait voir les immeubles et le ciel… Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas vu tout ça ? Sa gorge se serra douloureusement et il refoula avec peine sa surcharge d'émotion. Il était un Malfoy. Pleurer de joie ne se faisait certainement pas. Son père en aurait été mortifié de honte en le voyant dans un tel état. Et pourtant… son sourire s'agrandit alors sur son visage alors qu'il se collait contre la vitre. Ce que le ciel était beau…

-Est-ce que tu essayes de sauter? Demanda une voix froide derrière lui.

Le blond sentit ses yeux devenir ronds alors qu'un rougissement désagréable se répandait sur ses joues. Il se tourna d'un bond, essayant en vain de reprendre sa contenance. Malheureusement, Potter ne fit que le fixer de son air impassible, l'air de se ficher royalement de ce qu'il avait bien pu être entrain de faire… Mais, Drago savait pertinemment qu'il devait penser qu'il était complètement cinglé. Et bien, ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire de l'opinion du mangemort. Il releva alors le nez et décida de partir vers la chambre, ou peu importe où, tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas perdre sa dignité. Une grimace de douleur lui échappa lorsqu'il appuya un peu trop fort sur sa cheville. Merde alors! Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, le mangemort se trouvait en face de lui, les mains posées sur ses hanches.

-Tu t'es fait mal. Fit-il remarquer aussitôt.

-Juste la cheville.

Il ne voulait pas lui demander de le soigner. Il ne tenait pas à avoir encore plus de dettes envers un mangemort. Il devait se le rappeler à tout bout de champ. Potter était un mangemort. Il était même le bras droit de Voldemort… un peu comme un fils adoptif. Il tuait quotidiennement et avait certainement torturé un bon quota de personne. Il n'était pas un humain. Il était un mangemort. Il ne devait pas se faire avoir. Soudainement, le brun le souleva de terre, le faisant échapper un petit cri de surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'égosilla-t-il.

-Si je t'avais dit de me montrer ta cheville, tu m'aurais dit non. J'aurais ensuite insisté et tu m'aurais encore dit non. Ensuite, tu te serais énervé et tu aurais décidé de partir pour montrer ta colère. Dans ta stupidité, tu aurais marché sur ta cheville et tu te serais fait encore plus mal. Alors, je vais au plus rapide.

Drago ignorait s'il devait applaudir le brun pour ses dons de divination ou bien rester parfaitement ébahi par la plus longue phrase qui n'ait jamais traversé les lèvres ferme du mangemort. Il décida de gigoter avec hargne pour essayer de se dégager. Il avait le droit à sa propre opinion! Il n'était pas obligé de supporter ça venant de la part de Potter! S'il ne voulait pas se faire soigner, ça le regardait! Potter le déposa alors délicatement sur l'énorme canapé de son salon et se mit à genoux devant lui, roulant délicatement son pantalon afin d'exposer sa cheville légèrement tordue. Drago s'apprêtait à protester vivement lorsque Potter posa fermement ses mains autour de sa cheville avant de fermer les yeux. L'éclair de chaleur qui lui traversa le corps le prit totalement au dépourvu et il ne put que fermer les yeux.

Il vit brusquement des éclairs blancs traverser sa vision avant qu'il ne se trouve dans un bureau bien rangé. Un jeune Potter d'environ 10 ans regardait avec un ennui non-dissimulé la feuille de papier qui se trouvait devant lui. il s'agissait de mathématique et Drago pouvait clairement ressentir que le jeune Harry Potter ne voyait aucun intérêt à cette matière. Un sourire se dessina alors sur le visage de Drago en voyant le brun laisser tomber un sourire alors que son regard dérivait vers l'horloge. Un coup brutal à l'arrière de sa tête fit sursauter Drago. Mais, pas autant qu'en découvrant qui était la personne qui venait de faire ça.

-Fais ton devoir. _Maintenant_. Grogna froidement la voix de Severus Rogue.

Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que le professeur Rogue pouvait bien faire là? Il le connaissait de vue bien évidemment… sans compter qu'il était professeur à Poudlard et le directeur de sa maison… mais, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu intimement… Mais, pourquoi se trouvait-il dans la vision de Potter? Que… Drago fut brutalement aspiré hors du vortex des souvenirs du mangemort qui le fixait avec un certain mécontentement. Il s'apprêtait à l'inonder de question lorsque le brun leva fermement sa main.

-Ta cheville? Demanda-t-il.

Drago sursauta légèrement en réalisant que sa cheville ne lui faisait plus du tout. Potter l'avait guérit? Il était venu le chercher et maintenant… il l'avait guéri? Drago ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que le brun agissait de cette façon? Il ne l'appréciait pas. En tout cas, Drago pouvait affirmer qu'il ne le draguait pas. Il ne battait pas des cils dans sa direction, il ne lui souriait pas plus que nécessaire, il ne lui disait pas de compliments ni ne chantait ses louanges… alors non… il ne l'appréciait pas. Et pourtant il faisait tellement de chose pour lui.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça pour moi? Souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Lorsqu'on redonne quelque chose à son propriétaire, on le ramène en bon état.

-Je suis sérieux.

-Moi aussi.

Les sourcils blonds se froncèrent alors que Potter s'apprêtait visiblement à se détourner de lui, refusant ainsi de répondre à sa question. Non! Il voulait des réponses. Il méritait des réponses. Si Potter n'agissait pas comme un véritable mangemort… s'il n'était pas démoniaque et cruel… alors pourquoi pas… pourquoi pas… son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade dans sa poitrine.

-Potter… Murmura-t-il faiblement. Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes avec le Seigneur tes Ténèbres? Tu n'es pas… tu devrais…

Il passa lentement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure alors que les yeux émeraude le transperçaient de toute part. Il… pourquoi parlait-il de ça avec Potter? Pourquoi lui proposait-il… Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Potter soit son ennemi. Cette réponse lui fit battre le cœur si vite qu'il crut mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Il… il ne voulait pas être ennemi avec Potter. Il voulait…

-Potter… rejoins…

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, les lèvres du brun se plaquèrent contre les siennes, lui imposant le silence. Les mains fortes du mangemort s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux, obligeant sa tête à se pencher et sa bouche à s'entrouvrir. Il ne put que fermer lentement les yeux et laisser cette langue habile se promener dans chaque recoin de sa bouche… il lui volait le souffle… il empêchait sa tête de penser convenablement. Il… il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait en lui. Les lèvres du brun partirent alors effleurer son oreille et le souffle chaud de Potter le fit gémir faiblement.

-Les murs ont des oreilles. Chuchota le brun de sa voix rauque.

-Quoi?

Son cerveau n'arrivait plus à fonctionner… pas quand le corps de Potter était aussi proche du sien… qu'il pouvait sentir sa chaleur autour de lui… lui montant à la tête. Les yeux du brun s'amusaient à se promener sur chaque contour de son visage, semblant vouloir le mémoriser. Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce qu'il le regardait comme ça?

-Pourquoi… Commença-t-il.

-Tu poses trop de question.

-Tu ne réponds pas assez aux questions.

Un sourire se peignit alors sur le visage du brun alors qu'il hochait silencieusement la tête, lui donnant raison. Les murs avaient des oreilles? Voulait-il dire qu'il était surveillé? Mais pourquoi se ferait-il surveiller alors qu'il était le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres? Soudain, le corps de Potter se tendit contre le sien avant que ses bras ne s'enroulent encore plus fermement autour de lui. Drago laissa échapper un faible petit cri sous la surprise.

-Crois en moi. Ordonna le brun. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

-Quoi?

Soudain, le brun le souleva de terre, l'emmenant directement dans la chambre à coucher. Drago n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des yeux que le mangemort le jetait sur le lit avant de se mettre sur lui, ses mains se posant vivement sur ses hanches alors que sa bouche s'appropriait la sienne. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? C'était à peine s'il osait l'embrasser et maintenant il le jetait sur son lit? L'une de ses mains prit alors sa jambe, l'enroulant autour de sa taille. Sa bouche partit à l'assaut de sa gorge et les coups de langue et de dent lui mirent le feu aux reins. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que les hanches de Potter roulaient contre les siennes. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qui était entrain de se passer? Brusquement, aussi vite qu'il était venu, le brun se dégagea de leur étreinte, s'enlevant de son lit.

Drago ne pouvait que rester les yeux écarquillés et la respiration haletante. Que… quoi? Il tourna alors lentement le regard vers son geôlier qui ne cessait de se passer la main sur le visage, semblant essayer vainement de retrouver son contrôle. Il avait… il avait roulé ses hanches contre les siennes. Une crispation dans son bas-ventre le fit rougir de gêne.

-Il me surveille maintenant. Expliqua calmement le mangemort.

-Quoi? Qui?

-Voldemort. Expliqua laconiquement Potter.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je suis revenu dans un repère en feu pour sauver un simple fils de traitre. Je vais prendre une douche.

Drago ne put qu'ouvrir inutilement la bouche alors que Potter sortait de la chambre tout en claquant la porte. Voldemort surveillait Potter… à cause de lui? Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé alors? Personne ne devait aimer que l'on envahisse son intimité alors pourquoi… Drago posa alors sa main sur sa poitrine, un rougissement suspect aux joues.

-Imbécile. Souffla-t-il.

À suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 12**

Drago pouvait clairement entendre le bruit de la douche… de la douche et donc de Potter dans la douche… et donc de l'eau coulant sur le corps de Potter qui se trouvait tout nu dans la douche. Il se donna aussitôt une claque mentale pour sa stupidité. Bien évidemment que Potter était nu dans sa douche ! Personne ne prenait une douche habillée non ?

Alors pourquoi est-ce que la pensée de Potter nu lui faisait un tel… effet ? Il se sentit rougir de gêne et détourna brusquement la tête de la porte de la salle de bain. Il avait des choses bien plus importantes à penser. Comme que Voldemort regardait peut-être cette chambre en ce moment… jusqu'où est-ce qu'il regardait ? Ne trouverait-il donc pas étrange s'il se trouvait seul dans cette chambre alors que Potter se trouvait dans la salle de bain ? Bien sur que c'était étrange… après tout Potter était étrange…

En fait, le brun ne faisait pas le moindre sens… Il acceptait de le garder ici, pour aucune raison apparente, et ne lui demandait rien en échange. Il le sauvait et le soigner… il lui avait promis de le ramener chez lui… Il était… Non, il avait tué cette fille sans la moindre hésitation. Il avait tué un mangemort sans battre un seul cil. Il s'était allié avec le meurtrier de ses parents… Alors, il était inutile d'essayer de le changer ! Il était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit pour sauver Potter… absolument inutile… le brun avait choisi sa voie.

Il était son ennemi. Il était un mangemort… et il était… il entendit alors la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et leva immédiatement le regard, et le regretta aussitôt. Potter venait de sortir… avec un simple jogging sur ses hanches… et Drago pouvait parier qu'il ne portait rien en dessous… et l'eau qui dégringolait sensuellement sur ses abdominaux… Il pouvait les compter… une chaleur insupportable se répandit alors dans son corps et il déglutit avec peine.

Le mangemort ne lui jeta pas un seul regard, préférant continuer à se frotter vigoureusement les cheveux avec une serviette. Bien évidemment que Potter se fichait de s'afficher à moitié nu devant lui… Il y a 15 minutes de cela, il l'embrassait passionnément sur ce maudit lit… mais, maintenant pas de problème… Il pouvait se promener en affichant son corps de dieu grec et ne pas ressentir le moindre inconfort. Et bien lui en ressentait de l'inconfort bon sang ! Il n'appréciait pas du tout de voir des gouttelettes d'eau se perdre dans la ligne sombre qui disparaissait dans le jogging de Potter… Était-ce lui ou il faisait drôlement chaud dans cette chambre ? Un œil vert daigna alors se poser sur lui.

-Arrête de me regarder. Lui ordonna sèchement le brun.

-Je fais ce que je veux.

Drago n'avait nullement prévu que sa voix soit aussi essoufflée, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il était resté sur place. Et, ce qui était pire, c'était que Potter savait tout aussi bien qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Alors, comment expliquer que sa voix soit aussi faible ? Il déglutit avec peine, essayant vainement de garder son air effronté.

-Je n'aime pas sentir tes yeux sur moi. Riposta le mangemort, les yeux plissés. Tourne-toi.

-Je ne le veux pas.

Pourquoi devait-il donc sentir cet inconfort dans chaque parcelle de son être ? Pourquoi devait-il sentir sa gorge se dessécher en regardant le corps de Potter ? Il ne pouvait pas… c'était son ennemi. Il représentait tout ce qu'il détestait le plus dans ce monde et, le pire dans tout cela, était qu'il savait pertinemment que le brun ne changerait pas. S'il n'avait pas changé d'avis en 17 ans de vie, pourquoi changerait-il d'avis maintenant ? Pour lui ? Certainement pas. Ses poings se crispèrent à ses côtés et il se releva vivement. Il vit Potter baisser sa serviette, le regard méfiant. Qu'il soit méfiant ! Il s'en fichait bien ! Il s'approcha alors du brun et posa délicatement sa main sur la poitrine dorée. Il sentit aussitôt les muscles d'aciers se crisper contre sa main alors que les yeux de Potter semblaient décidés à percer un trou dans son crâne.

-Est-ce qu'il nous regarde en ce moment ? Demanda faiblement Drago.

-Non.

-Très bien.

Le blond releva alors la tête vers le mangemort, essayant de déchiffrer son regard. Bien évidemment, il ne vit absolument rien. Les yeux de Potter semblaient être deux trous sans fond dans lesquels il pouvait bien trop aisément se noyer. Il avait l'horrible impression qu'il pouvait passer sa vie à essayer de comprendre Potter et ne jamais y arriver… Il ferma alors péniblement les yeux, se concentrant sur le torse du brun. Hormis ce moment où le mangemort l'avait vu pour la première fois… l'avait-il revu après cela ? Avait-il pensé à lui ? Il voulait savoir… il voulait voir… Il sentit sa magie s'entremêler à celle de Potter et frissonna légèrement en sentant toutes les barrières du brun se baisser face à son entré. Pourquoi le laissait-il faire de cette manière ? Pourquoi ne se battait-il pas plus ? Pourquoi…

Il vit alors les étoiles blanches et apparut soudainement dans la chambre où il se trouvait présentement. Un jeune Potter d'à peu près 14 ans fixait calmement Severus Rogue qui le toisait avec une exaspération presque palpable.

_-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as demandé une chose pareille, Demanda avec agacement le professeur de potion. Tu ne reverras jamais ce garçon. _

Le brun ne fit que tendre impérieusement la main, ses yeux verts ne changeant pas d'un iota. Les yeux aciers de Severus Rogue continuèrent de le dévisager avant qu'il ne sorte quelque chose de sa poche et le tende au mangemort. Drago sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une photo de lui. Il faisait un grand signe de main à la caméra et souriait de toutes ses dents. Il ne se souvenait pas du tout de cette journée… pourquoi souriait-il donc autant ? Et pourquoi est-ce que Potter… pourquoi est-ce que Potter avait sa photo ? Il revint alors dans le temps présent et leva aussitôt les yeux vers Potter qui le fixaient de manière toujours aussi impassible. Comment… comment faisait-il pour agir comme si rien ne venait de se passer ?

-Pourquoi ? Souffla Drago d'une voix blanche.

Drago pouvait clairement voir que celui-ci ne voulait pas lui répondre. Non ! Il était hors de question qu'il n'ait pas de réponse cette fois-ci ! Il avait demandé une photo de lui… il avait demandé une photo de lui il y a de cela trois ans alors qu'il ne l'avait pas revu depuis des années… Il ne l'avait pas oublié… Il ne l'avait pas… son cœur dansait dans sa poitrine, menaçant de s'enfuir de sa poitrine. Il méritait une réponse !

-Tu dois me répondre ! Protesta le blond. Je ne comprends plus rien ! Je ne… Je n'arrive pas à savoir sur quel pied danser avec toi !

Les yeux verts se durcirent soudainement et il enroula sa main autour de sa nuque, le rapprochant encore plus de son corps.

-Pourquoi… pourquoi… tu me donnes mal à la tête avec tes pourquoi. Cherche donc les réponses par toi-même.

-Je ne peux pas deviner une chose pareille !

La réponse sembla déplaire fortement à Potter puisqu'une grimace de mécontentement se forme sur sa bouche alors que sa main se raffermissait sur sa nuque. Pourquoi une photo de lui ? Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé ? La réponse semblait si claire mais si impossible. Parce qu'il était impossible que Potter ressente un quelconque sentiment envers lui. Le brun se refusait à le toucher. Il n'était pas gentil avec lui. Il ne le draguait pas. Il ne faisait rien pour qu'il puisse le voir dans une autre lumière. Au contraire… il était désagréable et froid… il ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention… alors pourquoi… Les lèvres fermes se posèrent alors sur le coin de sa bouche, le faisant papillonner des cils.

-Potter… Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

-Ne sois pas stupide.

Donc non, il ne ressentait rien pour lui. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ses lèvres dérivaient jusqu'aux siennes ? Et pourquoi est-ce que Drago ne le repoussait pas ? Il aurait du hurler, se mettre à pleurer, partir en courant et non rester là comme un imbécile. Lorsque la bouche du mangemort se posa finalement sur les siennes, il ne put que laisser échapper un pathétique petit gémissement, ses bras partant s'enrouler autour de la taille du brun alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait aussitôt, laissant la langue de Potter effleurer la sienne.

Il risquait de se brûler à jouer ainsi avec le feu… à ne faire attention à rien d'autre que Potter… à essayer de comprendre vainement ce qui pouvait bien être entrain de se passer dans le cerveau de son geôlier… Les bras du brun se resserrèrent alors autour de lui, le plaquant fermement contre le torse nu. La peau de Potter était tellement chaude… tellement douce… et Drago mourrait d'envie de… il grogna doucement contre la bouche du brun. Ce son sembla réveiller quelque chose en Potter puisque, soudainement, il le serra à l'étouffer contre sa poitrine alors que sa bouche dégringolait jusqu'à sa nuque et se mettait à le marquer tout en grognement contre lui. Et Drago qui ne pouvait que laisser échapper des petits gémissements de plaisir alors que les dents de Potter s'appropriaient sa peau lui donnant des envies qu'il n'aurait jamais du avoir… ce feu dans sa poitrine… dans son bas-ventre… son corps entier brûlait et il n'était pas sur de détester cette sensation…

-Désolé de vous interrompre, mais il y a un petit problème. Déclara soudainement une voix sèche.

Drago sursauta si violemment qu'il crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Il pouvait reconnaître entre mille cette voix aussi piquante qu'un coup de fouet… il tourna alors lentement la tête vers le côté et sentit un mouvement étrange dans son estomac en voyant Severus Rogue devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas être choqué qu'un professeur de Poudlard soit un mangemort… N'importe qui pouvait être un mangemort… son père le lui avait bien dit… et puis, il devait y avoir une bonne raison pour laquelle il ne cessait d'apparaître dans les souvenirs de Potter…

Mais, il ne pouvait pas y croire… un professeur de Poudlard se trouvait devant lui… un professeur qui devait connaître un minimum sa mère… il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer alors qu'il relevait des yeux affolés vers Potter. Le brun se contenta de le relâcher, fixant d'un air impassible le traître.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Répliqua Potter.

-Un imbécile de chien s'est fait attrapé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si tu tiens à le sauver, fais vite.

Les yeux émeraude se glacèrent aussitôt alors qu'Harry disparaissait sans dire un seul mot. Drago ne put que cligner des yeux en fixant Severus Rogue. Son ancien professeur le regardait avec un dédain presque palpable. Mais, Drago s'en fichait… la seule chose qui comptait était…

-Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de ma mère ?

-Votre mère se meurt de peur pour vous ainsi que tous vos amis. Répondit froidement Severus. Mais, je ne me m'inquiéterais pas pour elle si j'étais vous. Votre père se trouve dans une fâcheuse situation.

Puis, sans élaborer d'avantage, Rogue disparut brusquement. Son père… se trouvait dans une fâcheuse situation ? Quel genre de situation ? Les mains de Drago se mirent à trembler alors que ses yeux devenaient ronds. Son père… sa mère était morte de peur ? Ses amis aussi ? Et son père… son père était en danger ? Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait réussi à s'enfuir du manoir bien avant l'attaque ! Alors, comment était-ce possible ? Drago se laissa alors tomber au sol, ses jambes n'ayant plus de force. Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ?

À suivre….


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 13**

Son père était en danger… Drago déglutit avec peine alors qu'une sueur désagréable lui coulait sur le dos. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi était-ce possible ? Son père savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire… il était toujours préparé… il était toujours… ses mains se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre alors qu'il réprimait avec difficulté l'envie d'hurler. Son père était en danger et lui était enfermé ici… Il ne pouvait pas aller le chercher… Il ne pouvait pas le sauver…

Il ne pouvait rien faire… et il n'aurait pas la moindre information puisqu'il se trouvait ici… Il se mordit douloureusement la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher tout bruit disgracieux de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Son père… et sa mère qui devait s'inquiéter pour eux deux… Merlin, il avait envie de vomir… il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur le canapé alors que Chien lui reniflait les pieds.

Avait-il été capturé ? Avait-il disparu ? Était-il blessé ? Pourquoi est-ce que son ancien professeur n'avait-il donc pas été plus clair ? S'il avait seulement été plus clair… il aurait été… tout aussi inquiet sauf qu'il aurait finalement pu savoir sur quoi concentrer son inquiétude… Il perdait la tête… il allait vraiment perdre la tête… Comment est-ce que son père ? Pourquoi ? Non… l'hypothèse qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit lui glaça le sang.

Il ne pouvait pas s'être inquiété pour lui… et donc décider de partir à sa recherche. Il ne ferait jamais quelque chose d'aussi stupide ! Même s'il était son unique enfant… Un Malfoy se devait de ne pas laisser ses émotions dicter sa façon d'agir. Il ne pouvait donc pas sacrifier sa sureté pour le retrouver ! Son père n'était certainement pas aussi stupide ! Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas à cause de lui ! Il enfouit un peu plus profondément son visage entre le creux de ses mains, s'ordonnant froidement de garder son calme.

Qu'était-il sensé faire maintenant ? Il était complètement impuissant ici ! Il ignorait quand Potter revenait et ne pouvait donc pas prendre le risque de commencer à fouiller les barrières qui entouraient cette maison… surtout lorsque Voldemort semblait vouloir surveiller son héritier. Alors, comment était-il sensé découvrir la moindre information ?

Peut-être que ce type mentait… non… il n'avait pas eu l'air de mentir… il avait eu l'air parfaitement honnête… s'il voulait le torturer… il aurait parlé de sa mère et de ses amis et non seulement de son père… de son père qui était peut-être en danger alors que lui restait assis dans un endroit confortable sans subir le moindre sévisse ! Merlin, que sa gorge était serrée… comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à lui couper son oxygène jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt. Que devait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il faire ?

Rien… absolument rien… il était impuissant… il était un prisonnier impuissant… il ne pouvait que contenter sur la promesse d'un mangemort. Jusqu'où était-il donc tombé ? Et maintenant son père se trouvait dehors… dans un état probablement critique et lui était sur un stupide canapé à se faire sentir les pieds par un gros chien à l'air idiot ! Un juron s'échappa de ses lèvres au même moment où il entendit un « pouf » sonore. Il ne voulait même pas regarder Potter. Il s'était laissé emporter par d'étranges émotions auparavant… mais, plus maintenant. Pas quand son père était en danger à cause de personnes comme lui… des mangemorts.

Il garda un silence religieux pendant que Potter partait dans sa chambre. Il se fichait de ce qu'il faisait. Il se fichait de tout. Sa mère se rongeait les sangs pour lui ? Mangeait-elle convenablement ? Dormait-elle ? Comment vivait-elle en sachant son enfant et son mari en danger ? Comment faisait-elle… Merde ! Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Comment allait-il faire ?

Il était hors de question qu'il pleure. Les Malfoy ne pleuraient pas. Ils restaient dignes et fiers dans toutes les situations… Mais, et si son père… et si son père mourrait ? L'envie ridicule d'hurler et de se mettre à pleurer se fit ressentir dans chaque pore de sa peau. Ce n'était pas une réaction intelligente, bon sang ! Crier ne servirait à rien. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse… Mais, réfléchir à quoi ? Il ne pouvait pas aider son père. Merde !

C'était à peine s'il pouvait s'aider lui-même ! Alors, comment était-il sensé sauver quelqu'un d'autre ? Il releva brusquement la tête en sentant quelque chose de doux s'enrouler autour de lui. Son cœur fit un soubresaut dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il remarqua la couverture qui venait de lui tomber dessus alors que Potter s'appuyait contre le dos de sa chaise. Il ne pouvait pas voir le brun… Mais, celui-ci venait d'enrouler une couverture autour de lui…

-Je dois te haïr. Murmura-t-il. Tu représentes tout ce que je déteste dans ce monde. Ce sont les gens comme toi qui m'ont ravi ma liberté et m'ont obligé à accepter cette situation. Et maintenant… parce que je suis ici… parce que vous m'avez enfermé ici… je ne peux rien faire pour sauver mon père.

Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une réponse et ne fut donc pas déçu par le silence glacé de Potter. Il enroula alors encore plus fermement les couvertures autour de lui et frissonna imperceptiblement en sentant l'odeur si distincte du mangemort. Il aurait du être dégoûté par cette odeur. Il aurait du vouloir jeter cette couverture loin de lui et non la ramener encore plus près… toujours plus près…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec mon père ? Demanda Drago d'une voix sourde.

-Il a disparu. Il était grièvement blessé et maintenant il a disparu. Il n'a contacté personne. Que ce soit sa femme ou son camp.

Peut-être était-il très bien caché… peut-être était-il… peut-être était-il mort ? Il ne fallait nullement être Einstein pour faire cette équation. Son père était grièvement blessé… il avait disparu ce qui voulait dire qu'on ne trouvait pas sa signature magique… signature qui disparaissait lorsque quelqu'un… un haut le cœur violent lui saisit le corps et il ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il ne pouvait que rester ici à espérer… ce n'était pas sa destinée ! Il n'était pas le type de personne à rester dans un endroit à attendre que les autres fassent le travail ! Et pourtant… que pouvait-il faire d'autre alors que son père était peut-être déjà… déjà… Il se releva alors brusquement et partit vers la fenêtre. Il avait besoin d'air !

Il ne songea même pas à être surpris lorsque la fenêtre s'ouvrit sans la moindre difficulté. Il se fichait de tout. Il se fichait de tout. Son père se trouvait à l'extérieur et lui était à l'intérieur pour un temps indéterminé… sa mère se mourrait d'inquiétude et… et… Il n'y arrivait pas. C'était trop… c'était beaucoup trop.

-Un Malfoy ne pleure pas. Un Malfoy ne pleure pas. Souffla-t-il tel un mantra.

Il ne pouvait pas emmener la honte sur sa famille en pleurant à cause de son impuissance. Un Malfoy n'était jamais impuissant. Il lui suffisant de trouver un moyen, n'importe lequel, pour se sortir de cette situation et tout irait pour le mieux. Et pourtant… Il ne trouvait pas la moindre solution ! Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il ne put que jurer silencieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Pourquoi son corps se rebellait-il contre lui ? Il ne pouvait pas montrer de faiblesse ! Il ne pouvait pas… Il sursauta violemment en sentant ses bras musclés s'enrouler autour de ses épaules le ramenant contre le torse brulant de Potter. Il se raidit aussitôt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je te prends dans mes bras. Tu ne veux pas ?

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais la force de te repousser.

Il détestait s'apitoyer sur lui-même… franchement, à quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir ? Se dire qu'on ne pouvait rien faire ne faisait qu'obliger le corps à ne rien faire ! Il aurait du avoir une attitude plus positive. Il aurait du trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici… mais, il n'y arrivait pas et son cœur lui faisait si mal qu'il n'en pouvait plus !

-Tu peux me repousser. C'est toi qui décide.

Les mains de Drago partirent alors s'agripper aux avant-bras du brun. Il allait le repousser. Il ne voulait rien ressentir pour un mangemort… un homme qui avait rejoint le meurtrier de ses parents et qui tuait sans le moindre égard ! Il ne voulait pas être proche d'une personne qui ne se gênait pas pour torturer les gens et leur faire mal ! Non… il ne voulait pas… et pourtant… ses mains se raffermirent autour des bras de son geôlier alors qu'il fermait péniblement les yeux tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Murmura-t-il. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. je ne peux pas partir d'ici et chercher mon père… Je ne sais même pas s'il est vivant ou mort… s'il a mal ou non… Je ne sais rien…

Les sanglots menaçaient de sortir de sa gorge. Il ne pleurerait pas. Il n'oserait pas pleurer. Il trahissait déjà bien assez tout ce qui lui était cher en se laissant enlacer par l'ennemi… il était hors de question qu'il aille encore plus loin… Potter le relâcha alors brusquement pour ensuite le soulever comme s'il ne pesait rien. Pour qui Potter le prenait-il ? Une demoiselle en détresse ? Il n'avait pas le cœur à se plaindre et à ordonner au brun de le relâcher… Il était si fatigué… Il n'arrivait plus à le supporter. Potter s'assit alors sur le lit, et allongea ses pieds devant lui avant de le placer contre sa poitrine. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre contre son oreille.

Ses mains s'agrippèrent alors au chandail du mangemort et il ferma les yeux. Il entendait son cœur et cette mélodie lui remplissait la tête… son corps n'était plus tendu… et sa main qui dessinait des arabesques sur son dos… Potter… Potter essayait-il de le réconforter ?

-Je ne te comprends vraiment pas. Fit remarquer le blond. Mais… mais j'aimerais que tu sois mon allié… j'aimerais que tu sois dans notre camp.

-Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ?

-Ça changerait tout… entre nous…

Potter garda le silence pendant quelques instants avant de se remettre à parler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait de différent ?

-Je ne me sentirais pas mal de me sentir ainsi avec toi…

Il se refusait à élaborer d'avantage sur le comment il se sentait. De toute façon… cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Parce que tout était mal entre lui et Potter. Chaque rapprochement était une trahison envers tout ce qu'il aimait et chérissait… il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller de la sorte.

-Mais, tu es ce que tu es et je suis ce que je suis… et mon père est dehors et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider alors qu'il est une partie de moi…

Il enfouit alors sa tête contre le torse musclé, priant silencieusement pour un sommeil réparateur. Il ne voulait plus se sentir de la sorte. Il n'en pouvait plus de toutes ses questions et de toutes ses inquiétudes… il n'en pouvait plus et pourtant… que pouvait-il donc faire d'autre que de se poser, encore et toujours, des milliards de questions… jusqu'à ce que sa tête explose et qu'il ne reste plus rien… Lorsque le sommeil s'empara enfin de lui, il s'y laissa tomber avec une joie presque palpable.

À suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 14**

Cela faisait deux semaines que Potter avait disparu… Drago continua de regarder silencieusement l'extérieur alors que Chien lui reniflait béatement les pieds. Potter avait disparu après l'avoir tenu dans ses bras toute la nuit… Il n'avait pas laissé de message… Personne ne venait ici et Potter avait disparu. Il s'obligea à prendre une profonde respiration se refusant catégoriquement à céder à la panique. Et les barrières qui entouraient cet appartement étaient beaucoup plus puissantes que celle de l'Antre de Voldemort… Drago ne savait pas quoi penser de cette découverte mais, la seule chose dont il était convaincu était son emprisonnement total dans cet appartement avec seule compagnie un chien… et si Potter ne revenait jamais ? Merde… il posa douloureusement son front sur la vitre froide en ignorant résolument la bouche dans sa gorge. Et si Potter avait décidé de disparaître pour l'éternité… que devait-il faire ?

Non… Potter ne l'abandonnerait pas comme ça. Enfin… il le pensait… après tout, le brun était un mangemort… les mangemorts n'étaient pas reconnus pour leur sensibilité. Mais non ! Potter lui avait promis qu'il le ramènerait chez lui… il n'avait aucune raison valable de lui mentir. Alors il reviendrait… sauf s'il ne pouvait pas revenir… sauf s'il était… un gémissement inarticulé s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que cette pensée l'effleurait. Des gens mourraient chaque jour… après tout, ils étaient en guerre… donc, cela voudrait dire que Potter était peut-être… et que c'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il ne revenait pas… c'était peut-être à cause de ça qu'il… Potter ne pouvait pas être… L'envie incongrue de se laisser tomber à genoux et de se mettre à pleurer lui crispa aussitôt les muscles. Il n'allait certainement pas se mettre à sangloter pour un mangemort. Mais, c'était Potter… c'était… Merde ! Où pouvait-il bien être ? Pourquoi ne revenait-il pas ? Il n'avait jamais disparu pour plus que quelques heures ! Et maintenant il partait pour une semaine ? Où était la logique dans tout cela ? Bordel !

-Il ne peut pas être mort… Il ne peut pas être mort. Murmura d'une voix faible Drago. Il ne peut pas…

-Te parler à toi-même te rend encore plus bizarre.

Drago sentit brusquement son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine en entendant cette voix. Il fit violemment volte-face alors que Chien se mettait à aboyer avec une joie incroyable. Il était sale… il avait une vilaine blessure sur le front… et il était vivant… Harry Potter… Il fit un pas vers lui, ayant la vague impression d'être dans un rêve. Il ne pouvait pas être entrain de rêver… Il avait à peine dormi depuis deux semaines… rêver d'un tel moment serait trop cruel… Il s'avança alors jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres du mangemort. Il leva alors sa main avant de l'abattre sans ménagement sur la joue du brun. Il avait mal. Il était réel. La boule dans sa gorge menaça de l'étouffer et il sentit une fureur presque palpable envahir son être.

-Tu as disparu depuis deux semaines ! Hurla-t-il. Tu ne m'as rien dit ! Je croyais que tu étais mort ! Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ! Tu ne comprends jamais rien ! Tu n'es qu'un…

Potter plaqua alors sa main sur sa bouche, le forçant au silence. Drago s'apprêtait à lui mordre celle-ci, ou bien à lui donner un coup de poing dans un endroit très particulier de son anatomie, lorsque Potter lui fourra une feuille dans la main avant de partir dans la salle de bain. S'agissait-il d'une plaisanterie ? Il était vivant… il était vivant… Il voulait lui crier dessus de plus belle. Il n'avait répondu à aucune de ses questions. Bien évidemment qu'il n'avait répondu à aucune de ses questions… Il était maître dans l'art de ne rien dire du tout. La main de Drago se resserra autour de la feuille, le faisant sursauter. C'était quoi ça ? Il la déplia lentement, les sourcils froncés et sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant l'écriture élégante.

_Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je me suis caché en lieu sur. _

_Lucius Malfoy_

Une lettre… une lettre de son père ? Comment… comment Potter avait-il une lettre de son père ? Il était blessé… personne ne savait où il avait disparu… et pourtant Potter avait une lettre de lui ? Et il avait disparu depuis deux semaines. Non… ce n'était pas possible… Pourquoi ? Son cœur se mit à danser dans sa poitrine alors que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il était allé chercher son père… pour lui ? Il ne l'avait pas donné aux mangemorts… Il était allé chercher son père… rien que pour lui ? Il se laissa tomber au sol, ses jambes n'arrivant plus à le soutenir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que Potter agissait de cette manière avec lui ? S'il ne ressentait rien pour lui… S'il n'était pas du même côté que lui… Pourquoi faisait-il donc tout ça ? Il entendit l'eau de la douche s'arrêter et se releva lentement, ses jambes le soutenant à peine. Et il ne put que laisser échapper un petit cri en voyant Potter sortir de la salle de bain habillé d'un jogging et d'un t-shirt sans manche.

-Quoi ? Demanda froidement le brun.

-Tu n'as pas livré mon père aux mangemorts ? Souffla Drago.

-Tu es allé le trouver… pour moi ?

-Arrête de poser des questions stupides.

Il ne répondait jamais à ses questions. Il s'assurait toujours de lui dire une réponse qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas de lui… qu'il se fichait éperdument de lui. Mais, ce n'était pas possible… pas quand il venait de mettre sa vie en danger juste pour lui… juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas triste. Il s'approcha alors rapidement de lui et, avant que Potter ne puisse réagir, le tira par son t-shirt pour ramener son visage contre le sien et ainsi plaquer sa bouche contre celle du brun.

Il sentit aussitôt le corps de celui-ci se crisper contre le sien. Il s'en fichait. Il n'en pouvait plus de ses sentiments à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Potter l'avait sauvé des flammes… Potter était allé chercher son père rien que pour lui… Son corps se frotta alors contre celui du brun alors que sa langue se mettait à lécher délicatement la lèvre inférieure de Potter. Dans un grognement rauque, il sentit Potter entrouvrir ses lèvres alors que ses mains partaient enserrer sa taille. Oui… exactement comme ça ! Drago se laissa alors tomber au sol, entraînant le brun avec lui. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se fichait que Potter soit un mangemort et un tueur… il y penserait plus tard… beaucoup plus tard… Il écarta alors les jambes, permettant au brun de s'installer entre elle. Un gémissement de pure volupté s'échappa alors de ses lèvres lorsque Potter laissa sa bouche brulante se promener contre son cou… ses dents lui mordillant délicatement la peau.

Il ne voulait plus attendre. Il pouvait sentir ce feu en lui. Ses mains partirent arracher le t-shirt de Potter le laissant torse nu. Il avait un de ses corps… musclé et doré… Les mains du brun vinrent alors s'enrouler autour de ses cuisses, obligeant celles-ci à s'ouvrir davantage. Drago aurait pu avoir l'idée de protester si ce n'était pas du fait que Potter venait de donner un coup de boutoir qui frotta efficacement leurs deux érections grandissantes. Le blond ne put alors qu'entourer de ses bras les épaules larges alors que Potter continuait de donner des coups de hanches contre lui.

-Potter…. Potter… Supplia-t-il.

Un feulement animal s'échappa alors de la bouche du mangemort alors que celui-ci se redressait brusquement pour lui retirer son t-shirt. La manière dont son regard s'attarda sur chaque parcelle de sa peau nue le fit rougir de plaisir alors que le feu dans son bas-ventre se faisait encore plus intense. Potter poussa alors un grognement rauque avant de se relever et de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Drago se releva brusquement à son tour.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-il avec énervement.

-Penses-y 5 secondes.

Le brun s'apprêtait visiblement à le planter là sans la moindre explication. Non ! Il en était hors de question. Les mains de Drago s'enfoncèrent alors dans la peau du bras du mangemort, le retenant efficacement.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. Déclara froidement le brun. Si je suis allé chercher Lucius Malfoy s'était de ma propre volonté.

-Est-ce que tu es entrain d'insinuer que je t'ai embrassé pour te remercier d'avoir pris des nouvelles de mon père ?

Les yeux verts émeraude se durcirent alors qu'une grimace se formait sur le visage de Potter. Il n'avait jamais vu Potter avec une telle expression… pourquoi réagissait-il donc tant à ça ? Quel homme en avait quelque chose à faire de la raison pour laquelle les gens couchaient ensemble ? Pourquoi est-ce que Potter devait toujours tout compliquer ?

-Je t'ai embrassé parce que je le voulais. Murmura Drago.

Il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour où Potter écarquillerait les yeux. Le brun s'obligea visiblement à reprendre son état normal avant de se tourner lentement vers lui. Ses yeux le dévisageant intensément. Il n'aurait pas du dire ça. Potter était un mangemort. Potter était un tueur. Potter était… Les bras du brun vinrent alors s'enrouler autour de sa taille, le ramenant contre lui alors que ses lèvres s'appropriaient les siennes. Sa langue se mit alors à explorer chaque contour de sa bouche, lui faisant accélérer le cœur de plus belle. Ce n'était pas comme les autres fois… ses bras étaient autour de lui… sa bouche caressait tendrement la sienne… ne laissant aucun mystère pour cette langue curieuse… Drago enfouit alors ses mains dans la chevelure ébouriffée, sa propre langue partant danser avec celle de Potter. Il ne voulait pas que ce baiser cesse… Il voulait les mains de Potter partout sur son corps… il voulait sentir de nouveau cette érection contre la sienne… Lorsqu'il n'eut plus le moindre souffle, Potter daigna lui relâcher la bouche, le fixant toujours de ses yeux indéchiffrables.

-Nous ne pouvons pas coucher ensemble. Expliqua calmement le mangemort.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que sinon… il sera trop tard… Je ne pourrais plus…

Il détourna alors les yeux, ne finissant pas sa phrase. Sinon il ne pourrait plus… Drago se saisit alors de son visage, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Vient avec moi… Supplia doucement Drago. Vient dans mon camp.

Un éclair traversa rapidement les yeux émeraude et la voix du blond se fit plus pressante.

-Si tu viens dans mon camp… tout sera possible entre nous. Tout…

Il n'avait jamais laissé Potter voir autant ses émotions. Et pourtant… il savait pertinemment que ses yeux devaient clairement refléter le profond désespoir qui envahissait son âme. Il se fichait de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans le passé… la seule chose qui comptait était le présent et l'avenir… il voulait que Potter… Il voulait que… Le brun le serra alors à l'étouffer, posant sa joue contre la sienne.

-Même si j'étais dans ton camp… Il n'y aurait pas d'avenir pour nous. Alors ne fais pas ça.

-Ne fais pas quoi ?

Le brun releva alors la tête vers lui, un sourire d'une tristesse insoutenable se formant sur ses lèvres.

-Ne tombe pas amoureux de moi.

À suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé pour le retard mais j'étais en pleine semaine d'examen…

**Chapitre 15**

Ne pas tomber amoureux de lui ? Une part de Drago eut l'envie folle de se mettre à hurler qu'il était fondamentalement impossible qu'il tombe amoureux de lui. Après tout, le brun était un mangemort, un tueur… Il était tout ce qu'il détestait dans ce monde. Et il était allé chercher la preuve que son père allait bien juste pour le rassurer… et il ne lui avait pas fait le moindre mal alors qu'il était à sa merci… Ne pas tomber amoureux de lui ?

Drago ravala avec difficulté sa salive. Ne pas tomber amoureux de l'homme qui lui donnait chaud au corps bien qu'il était un mangemort ? De la personne qui s'assurait qu'il mangeait… de la personne qui l'avait serré dans ses bras lorsqu'il était triste… d'Harry Potter… Il sentit alors les bras du mangemort quitter lentement sa taille… sa chaleur disparaissant alors que la tristesse de son regard se volatilisait. Il n'y avait pas d'avenir entre eux. Rien n'était possible parce qu'ils étaient dans deux camps différents… Et Potter avait même dit que tout était impossible même s'ils avaient été dans le même camp. Alors… il n'y avait rien à faire… pas vrai ? Il ne pouvait qu'accepter la décision de Potter et… Une minute. Une petite minute. Ses mains se crispèrent alors sur les bras du brun, l'empêchant de partir.

-Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que j'ai le droit de faire ou non. Protesta calmement Drago. En quoi mes sentiments te regardent-ils ?

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent aussitôt alors qu'une lueur indéchiffrable traversait son regard. Potter n'avait pas à lui dire quoi faire. Et puis, cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens maintenant qu'il y pensait. Potter était un mangemort. Et lui était Drago _Malfoy_. Si Potter voyait qu'il était supposément entrain de tomber amoureux de lui… il aurait du utiliser cette information à son avantage… essayer de lui soutirer le peu d'information qu'il possédait. Lui faire promettre de venir dans son camp. Il aurait pu utiliser cette information à son avantage et pourtant… il ne faisait rien. Il ne voulait pas l'utiliser. Il était allé chercher son père. Il refusait de coucher avec lui. Il était…

-C'est toi qui a des sentiments pour moi. Murmura-t-il faiblement.

Potter avait-il peur d'être tenté ? Pensait-il que s'ils… que s'ils tombaient amoureux l'un de l'autre… il lui demanderait de changer de camp ? Était-ce de cela qu'il avait peur ? Est-ce que Drago possédait le pouvoir de le faire changer de côté ? Les mains du blond tremblèrent légèrement contre les bras musclés alors que sa respiration se bloquait dans sa poitrine.

-Ne dis pas des choses aussi stupides.

Il ne lui répondait pas. Il ne lui répondait jamais. Il… Il ne disait pas qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui. Il l'envoyait voir ailleurs. Il évadait ses questions… il se refusait à lui donner la moindre explication. N'était-ce pas une réponse en soi ? Drago relâcha alors les bras du mangemort et en profita pour entourer de ses bras la taille de celui-ci. Il sentit aussitôt le corps du brun se tendre contre lui et il posa fermement sa joue contre le torse musclé.

-Si tu ne veux pas de moi… Si tu ne ressens rien pour moi… Repousse-moi. Mais, si tu ressens quelque chose pour moi… N'importe quoi… Enlace-moi…

Potter resta parfaitement immobile pendant plusieurs secondes, semblant ignorer complètement comment réagir. Il ne le repoussait pas… il ne l'enlaçait pas… Il restait tout simplement figé comme une statue. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Voulait-il de lui ? Ne voulait-il pas de lui ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du mangemort ? Et s'il le repoussait… qu'est-ce que Drago était sensé faire ? Et s'il l'enlaçait ? Comment était-il supposé réagir ? Il ignorait ce qu'il ressentait pour Potter.

La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il n'était pas sensé se sentir de cette manière. Pas avec l'ennemi. Pas avec quelqu'un qui avait rejoint le meurtrier de ses propres parents. Il n'aurait pas du aimer à ce point se blottir dans ses bras… sentir cette odeur… Ses sentiments ne faisaient plus le moindre sens. Et pourtant… il n'y pouvait absolument rien. Brusquement, il sentit le souffle de Potter s'échapper de sa bouche en un profond soupir avant que ses bras ne viennent s'enrouler fermement autour de son corps, le ramenant solidement contre son torse.

Le cœur de Drago menaça d'exploser dans sa poitrine alors que ses ongles s'accrochaient désespérément au chandail du mangemort. Il ressentait quelque chose pour lui. _Il ressentait quelque chose pour lui_. Et qu'était-il sensé faire maintenant ? Quelle action devait-il prendre ? Ses ancêtres n'avaient jamais vécues une telle situation. Certes, il y avait déjà eu des ennemis qui étaient tombés amoureux d'eux… Mais, eux n'avaient jamais rien ressenti pour ses ennemis. Il ignorait complètement ce qu'il ressentait pour Potter.

Il avait tué, deux fois, devant lui. Il portait la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur son bras… Il était aussi celui qui lui avait permis de fouiller sa mémoire juste pour s'excuser… Il était taciturne, désagréable… il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Qu'était-il sensé faire ? Il ne savait plus quoi faire… Il releva alors lentement la tête vers le brun et sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en voyant que celui-ci le regardait déjà.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda doucement Drago.

-Je vais te ramener chez toi. Très bientôt. Et nous ne nous reverrons plus jamais.

Potter lui aurait enfoncé un couteau dans le cœur qu'il aurait moins souffert. Ne plus… jamais le revoir ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il ne pouvait pas… Non ! Une immense boule prit alors résidence dans sa gorge et il dut cligner des yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de monter. Les Malfoy ne pleuraient pas. Il n'avait pas pleuré lorsqu'il avait été capturé. Il n'avait pas pleuré lorsque Potter avait fouillé sa mémoire. Il ne pleurait pas. Il se refusait à pleurer. Mais, ne plus jamais le revoir. Ne plus jamais revoir Harry Potter… il ne pouvait pas… Idiot ! Bien sur qu'il le pouvait. Ils n'étaient pas dans le même camp. Cela ne servait strictement à rien de s'attacher au brun. Au contraire… il s'agissait d'un acte stupide et ridicule.

-Est-ce que cela te convient comme situation ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix presqu'inaudible.

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu es d'accord avec le fait que nous ne nous reverrons plus jamais !

Il n'avait pas voulu hurler. À quoi cela servirait-il d'hurler ? Les émotions trop exacerbés étaient déplaisantes à voir et à attendre. Il devait être calme et gracieux comme tout Malfoy qui se respecte… Mais, il voulait hurler. Il voulait s'indigner. Il ne voulait pas! Il ne voulait pas bon sang! Pourquoi… pourquoi ne voulait-il pas? Les yeux de Potter se détournèrent alors de lui alors que ses bras de desserraient. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre. La main de Drago, sans lui demander son accord, partit s'abattre sans ménagement sur la joue du brun ramenant aussitôt l'attention de celui-ci sur sa personne.

-Tu t'amuses à ne jamais répondre à mes questions mais, cette fois-ci, tu dois y répondre. Tu dois **absolument** y répondre!

-Ne fais pas l'enfant. Répliqua froidement Harry.

-Je ne fais pas l'enfant!

-À bon? Dis-moi… à quoi cela servira-t-il que tu saches si ça me fait plaisir ou non? Est-ce que tu vas rester ici? Est-ce que tu abandonneras ta famille et tes amis pour rester ici?

La colère de Drago, qui semblait si intense il y a de cela quelques secondes, se dégonfla comme un ballon. Rester ici? Rester dans cet appartement à ne rien faire? À être le prisonnier d'un mangemort? Rester ici… de sa propre volonté? Non… non, il ne le voulait pas… Potter avait raison… à quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir qu'il sache ou non ce que Potter ressentait pour lui. Le brun ne voulait pas changer de camp… et lui se refusait catégoriquement à ne serait-ce qu'envisager l'idée de servir dans le camp de Voldemort.

Il n'y avait pas d'issue. Il n'y avait pas de solution. Ils avaient été ensemble un temps et bientôt ce temps serait fini… et ils n'auraient qu'à faire comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. La respiration du blond se fit haletante alors que quelque chose d'humide dégringolait sur sa joue. Il se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte du brun, cachant son visage entre ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait bon sang! Il était un Malfoy! Ses ancêtres avaient toujours combattu les forces du mal. Ils s'étaient battus pendant des années sans verser une seule larme… et s'ils avaient le malheur de pleurer… ce n'était certainement pas à cause d'un ennemi. Une main douce se posa alors dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se mordait désespérément la lèvre inférieure.

Il ne connaissait pas Potter. Non… il le connaissait à peine. Cela n'aurait rien du changer à sa vie… Il n'aurait jamais du se sentir de cette manière. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas possible. Il était un ennemi! Il était un ennemi! Il n'allait pas pleurer à cause d'un ennemi. Il n'avait pas pleuré à cause de sa mère. Il n'avait pas pleuré à cause de son père. Mais maintenant… juste parce qu'ils n'allaient plus jamais se revoir… plus jamais… Merde!

-Je suis désolé. Murmura doucement le brun. Je suis désolé. Je le savais pourtant mais je ne le pouvais pas.

De quoi pouvait-il donc être entrain de parler? Non… Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Pas quand son cœur menaçait de se briser dans sa poitrine. Ce sentiment n'était pas normal. Il n'aurait pas du ressentir une chose pareille. Harry Potter était un mangemort. Il devait se le répéter encore et encore. Il n'était pas gentil. Il n'était pas attentionné. Il n'était pas celui qui l'embrassait comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Non… Il était son ennemi. Il n'y avait pas de solution. Alors, cela ne servait à rien de pleurer. Il devait retrouver son calme et sa dignité.

-Je ne peux pas te voir comme ça.

Drago releva vivement le visage, ses yeux gris flamboyants.

-Tu penses que j'ai envie d'être comme ça! Aboya-t-il avec rage. Tu ne pouvais pas être méchant? Tu ne pouvais pas rester un mangemort? Pourquoi! Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme ça avec moi? Tu penses que c'est drôle de jouer avec mes émotions? De m'obliger à avoir des sentiments pour toi? Et ensuite tu oses me dire de…

Sa tirade fut brusquement interrompue par les lèvres du brun se posant sur les siennes. Il aurait du se débattre. Il aurait du lui griffer le visage, l'envoyer au Diable! Il aurait du lui mettre son poing dans le visage! Et pourtant… la seule chose qu'il réussit à faire fut d'emmêler ses mains dans les cheveux ébouriffés et laisser la langue de Potter lui dévorer la bouche. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait autant de feu entre eux? Était-ce normal? Est-ce que cela faisait le moindre sens? Non… Non, plus rien ne faisait le moindre sens. Les lèvres du brun le quittèrent alors aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient venus, laissant Drago les lèvres tremblantes.

-Je vais te ramener chez toi. Cette guerre finira plus tôt que tu ne l'imagines… et tu vivras heureux… avec des enfants, un chien et un chat… Tu auras tout ce que tu mérites.

Pourquoi ses yeux le dévisageaient-ils de cette manière? Et ce bonheur dont il parlait… un monde sans guerre… Mais, si le camp de Voldemort gagnait… comment pourrait-il vivre heureux? Il mourrait avec sa famille voilà tout. De quoi Potter parlait…

_-Même si j'étais dans ton camp… Il n'y aurait pas d'avenir pour nous_.

Comment pouvait-il être heureux si Voldemort gagnait? Pourquoi son père avait-il accepté de parler à Potter… Pourquoi le brun ne lui faisait-il pas le moindre mal? Tout était si simple… Tout était si évident… et lui avait été trop stupide pour comprendre… Il avait tué devant lui… mais cette fille… cette fille serait morte de toute façon. Elle était condamnée. Mais, elle aurait souffert avant de mourir. Horriblement souffert. Alors, il l'avait tué… et ce mangemort… il l'avait tué pour le protéger… pour envoyer un message… Mais… Mais… son cœur allait exploser.

-Tu es dans notre camp. Murmura-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

À suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 16**

Drago vit aussitôt une lueur d'étonnement traverser le regard de Potter avant que les yeux de celui-ci reprennent leur indifférence glaciale. Lui aussi était étonné. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait seulement de remarquer que Potter était un agent double. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le comprendre plus tôt ? Le brun n'agissait pas comme un mangemort ordinaire. Il ne lui avait pas fait le moindre mal, au contraire… il avait réussi à retrouver son père… Voldemort avait tué ses parents, alors pourquoi aurait-il voulu rejoindre son camp ? Merlin que son cœur battait à la chamade. Un sourire menaçait de lui dévorer le visage et il encadra aussitôt de ses mains le visage de Potter.

-Tu es dans notre camp. Murmura-t-il de nouveau.

-Cela ne change rien.

Pourquoi est-ce que Potter ne cessait de lui dire ça? S'ils étaient dans le même camp… si leur but était le même… alors, tout était possible non? Son cœur ne cessait de s'accélérer alors qu'il pensait aux possibilités de ce revirement de situation. Potter était dans son camp. Il n'y avait plus d'obstacles. Il n'y avait plus rien pour les empêcher de… Un rougissement désagréable s'étendit alors sur les joues de Drago. De quoi parlait-il, bon sang? D'accord Potter était dans leur camp ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas leur ennemi…

Mais, cela ne voulait pas dire autre chose! Mais, il aimait l'embrasser… et, malgré sa personnalité aussi agréable qu'un bouledogue, il aimait bien être en sa compagnie… et il s'était inquiété pour lui… et… est-ce que cela ne voulait pas dire quelque chose? Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce sentiment dans sa poitrine… Il n'avait jamais regardé un homme de cette façon. Certes, il avait déjà trouvé certains hommes attirants… Mais, cette crispation dans son cœur… et cette panique à l'idée que lui et Potter ne se reverraient plus jamais… Est-ce que cela ne voulait pas dire quelque chose? Quelque chose de profond?

-Dis-le-moi. Souffla Drago. Dis-le-moi que tu es dans notre camp.

Les yeux verts se durcirent soudainement tandis que son corps se tendait. Pourquoi ne voulait-il jamais lui répondre? Pourquoi refusait-il toujours de lui dire ce qui se tramait dans sa tête? Ne pouvait-il pas être honnête? Ne pouvait-il pas lui dire qu'il était dans le camp de la lumière? Qu'il ressentait des sentiments pour lui?

Les mains de Potter s'enroulèrent subitement autour de sa taille, le faisant violemment sursauter alors qu'il relevait brusquement ses yeux vers le visage du brun. Il avait l'air si froid… et pourtant… il le tenait contre lui. Pourquoi agissait-il toujours de manière aussi contradictoire? Ne pouvait-il pas être honnête envers lui? Ne pouvait-il pas lui dire ce qu'il ressentait? Juste une seule fois… Le brun le ramena alors contre son torse avant de mettre ses lèvres contre son oreille.

-Je suis dans _**ton**_ camp. Je l'ai toujours été.

Pourquoi mettait-il donc tant d'emphase sur le mot '_ton'_? Il ne… Il ne comprenait jamais ce que Potter voulait dire. Non, il s'en fichait pour le moment. Potter était dans le camp de la lumière. Potter était avec lui. Il n'y avait plus de barrière entre eux. N'était-ce pas ce qui était le plus important? Il faufila alors ses lèvres jusqu'à celles de Potter, soupirant légèrement contre celles-ci. Il voulait être contre cet homme. Il voulait pouvoir le toucher.

Il le voulait et maintenant il n'y avait plus aucune raison d'attendre. À sa grande surprise, le brun entrouvrit aussitôt les lèvres et leurs langues se mirent à se caresser voluptueusement, le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

Ses mains partirent alors s'entremêler dans la chevelure ébouriffée de Potter alors que les bras de celui-ci le ramenaient encore plus contre son corps. Il n'y avait plus le moindre problème maintenant. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait avec Potter. Parce qu'il était dans son camp. Il était dans son camp! Un petit rire s'échappa alors de ses lèvres alors que la bouche de Potter allait dévorer son cou. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de ne pas se laisser aller.

Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait comme il voulait… Il pouvait laisser Potter lui enlever chacun de ses vêtements et le prendre à même le tapis. La seule chose qui comptait vraiment… La seule chose qui comptait était que maintenant il n'y avait plus la moindre barrière entre eux… Brusquement, il se sentit revoler en arrière, pousser par une force inconnue.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine alors que la force inconnue le poussait contre le mur, l'empêchant de respirer. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue, elle disparut sans laisser la moindre trace. Drago cligna lentement des yeux, ne comprenant absolument plus rien à ce qui se passait. C'était quoi ça? Pourquoi? Comment? Ses yeux se levèrent vers Potter qui avait les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés. Était-ce lui qui l'avait repoussé? Mais… pourquoi? Pourquoi de cette manière?

-Si tu ne voulais pas que je t'embrasse, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire! Protesta Drago.

-Tais-toi.

Quoi? Il osait lui demander de se taire après l'avoir repoussé de cette façon? Deux émotions se battaient furieusement à l'intérieur du blond. Une était la colère la plus intense d'avoir été repoussé de la sorte. La deuxième était… non… Il était hors de question qu'il se sente triste à cause de Potter. Le brun ne voulait pas l'embrasser? Libre à lui. Ils étaient dans le même camp et il était son seul espoir de pouvoir, un jour, revoir ses parents et ses amis. Il n'allait certainement pas en faire son ennemi pour une raison aussi puérile.

Il était un Malfoy et non un stupide Poufsouffle. On ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal émotionnellement. Il était un roc. Son père y avait veillé. Il se releva alors lentement, ses jambes menaçant de se dérober sous lui. Merlin, Potter n'y était pas allé de main morte! Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Chien vient se faufiler entre ses pieds, se frottant contre ses jambes et gémissant sourdement tout en fixant Potter.

-Tout va bien, Chien. Rassura Drago. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur.

Pourtant, Chien refusait de se taire. Il gémissait de manière si pitoyable que Drago sentit le besoin de s'accroupir près de lui et de lui caresser les oreilles. Il se refusait à admettre que de caresser Chien et de sentir sa chaleur contre lui, lui amenait le moindre réconfort. Après tout, il n'avait pas besoin d'être réconforté.

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda soudainement Potter.

-Maintenant tu en as quelque chose à faire? Répliqua froidement Drago. La prochaine fois… Non, laisse tomber, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

Il ne s'attendait nullement à voir une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de Potter avant que celui-ci ne les ferme. Essayait-il de cacher son émotion? Pourquoi serait-il triste si s'était lui qui l'avait lancé contre le mur? Non… cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens. Pourquoi Potter, le type qui essayait si désespérément de le protéger, lui aurait délibérément fait du mal? Il n'y avait aucune logique dans cette histoire. Et sa surprise fut encore plus grande lorsque Chien cessa subitement de gémir, partant se frotter contre les genoux de son maître.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Chuchota le blond.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Il n'y a pas d'avenir pour nous. Ce n'est qu'un rappel.

Un rappel? Un rappel de qui? Voldemort? Un frisson d'horreur traversa le dos de Drago avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils. Non… ce ne pouvait pas être le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci se fichait éperdument que Potter et lui s'embrassent. Après tout, il croyait que Potter l'utilisait comme sa pute de service. Alors… qui avait voulu rappeler quelque chose à Potter?

-Qui était-ce?

Les yeux de Potter se posèrent glacialement sur sa personne, lui donnant l'envie folle de reculer de plusieurs pas. Pourquoi le regardait-il de cette manière? N'avait-il pas le droit de poser une simple question? Ce fut au tour de Drago de froncer méchamment les sourcils alors qu'il se redressait. Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser intimider par Potter. Il n'était pas une proie facile même lorsqu'il était convaincu que le brun était un mangemort. Il n'allait certainement pas agir comme un lâche lorsque celui-ci était en fait dans son camp!

-Tu l'as déjà dit non?

Il refusait encore de lui donner une réponse. Pourquoi ne lui donnait-il jamais de réponse? Pourquoi le gardait-il toujours aussi loin de lui alors qu'après il le serrait dans ses bras et lui montrait des souvenirs de son enfance? Pourquoi avait-il toujours ce comportement contradictoire?

-Je croyais que c'était toi. répliqua Drago.

-Alors, continue.

-Mais, ce n'était pas toi.

-Peu importe.

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer à protester, Potter disparut dans un 'pouf' sonore, ne lui laissant aucune autre alternative que de se ronger les ongles à essayer de trouver des réponses qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de trouver. Quelqu'un l'avait repoussé. Quelqu'un ne voulait pas qu'il touche Potter. Mais, qui était ce quelqu'un? Et surtout… quelle puissance cette personne pouvait donc posséder pour réussir à le repousser alors qu'il n'y avait personne dans cet appartement hormis lui, Potter et Chien. Chien… son regard se baissa alors sur l'immense chien noir et il fronça les sourcils.

Il avait eu peur. Chien avait eu peur pendant que Potter fermait les yeux. Comme s'il… se sentait en danger. Pourquoi se sentait-il en danger? Il n'y avait absolument rien ici pour qu'il ait peur. À moins qu'il y ait quelque chose… Ses mains se crispèrent alors à ses côtés alors qu'il prenait sa décision. Potter était peut-être dans son camp, mais il lui cachait quelque chose. Et il se ferait un plaisir de le découvrir.

Il ferma alors les yeux, concentrant sa magie sur l'appartement. S'il y avait quelque chose de suspect… quelque chose de dangereux… Il réussirait à le trouver. Il était assez puissant pour le trouver. Il n'était pas un Malfoy pour rien. Ses mains se mirent à trembler à ses côtés alors qu'il poussait sa magie à ses limites. La magie sans baguette était si difficile… Il pouvait sentir son énergie sortir de chaque part de son être alors que sa magie cherchait désespérément quelque chose de suspect.

Il devait y avoir quelque chose de suspect dans cet appartement… Parce que Chien avait eu peur et qu'une magie puissante l'avait repoussé. Et il savait pertinemment que cette magie ne venait pas de Potter. Le brun ne lui ferait pas de mal, il en était convaincu… alors quel pouvait bien être la source de cette magie… cette magie qui lui voulait du mal. Ses yeux s'ouvrir brusquement en sentant… quelque chose… Il se mit alors à courir en direction de la chambre de Potter ouvrant sans la moindre gêne le placard de celui-ci et se mettant à fouiller.

Il y avait quelque chose de magique dans ce placard… quelque chose de puissant. Ses mains se mirent à trembler en rentrant en contact avec un épais livre brun. Il se laissa alors tomber au sol, le livre sur ses genoux. De quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir? Et le hurlement de Chien ne l'aidait nullement à l'ouvrir…

À suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 17**

Il pouvait sentir la puissance qui s'échappait de ce livre. La seule question était « Pourquoi il y avait-il de la puissance qui en sortait? ». Pourquoi un simple livre semblait être assez puissant qu'il puisse sentir sa magie? Pourquoi est-ce que Potter gardait un tel livre dans son appartement? Le souvenir fugace de cette magie le repoussant vivement contre le mur le fit grimacer. Quelqu'un l'avait repoussé. Quelqu'un l'avait empêché de s'approcher de Potter. Était-ce pour cela que Potter se refusait à être avec lui? Parce que quelqu'un le menaçait? Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Potter étant menacé par qui que ce soit. Le brun ne se laisserait pas faire sans protester. Et pourtant… Potter ne faisait qu'obéir silencieusement à cette personne… Voldemort? Dumbledore? Rogue? Il ne voyait pas qui cela pouvait bien être et ça le rendait cinglé! Ses mains se crispèrent autour du livre et il frissonna imperceptiblement.

Il devait essayer de l'ouvrir. Même si cette magie le faisait frémir de dégoût et de peur. Il était un Malfoy. Personne n'avait le droit de l'intimider. N'était-ce pas ce qu'on lui avait appris toute sa vie? Il essaya alors vainement de l'ouvrir et grimaça de douleur en voyant que le livre se refusait catégoriquement à s'ouvrir. Bien évidemment que le sortilège ne l'aurait pas laissé ouvrir ce livre aussi facilement que cela. Il n'avait plus le choix alors. Il ferma résolument les yeux, appelant avec désespoir le reste de sa magie. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas de baguette… il savait qu'il avait déjà utilisé une bonne partie de sa magie en essayant de trouver ce bouquin. Mais, que pouvait-il fait d'autre?

Lorsque Potter reviendrait, probablement qu'il le cacherait de nouveau, peut-être même hors de la maison, et ce livre était le seul espoir afin qu'il découvre qui était vraiment le brun… qu'il découvre enfin pourquoi celui-ci se refusait catégoriquement à agir sur ses sentiments… Drago se mordit violemment la lèvre, essayant vainement d'ouvrir le livre.

-Ouvre-toi. Murmura-t-il en latin.

Il pouvait le faire. Il avait confiance en ses propres capacités. Il n'avait pas le choix de faire confiance à sa puissance. Il fallait que ce livre s'ouvre. Ainsi… ainsi il comprendrait enfin pourquoi Potter semblait si décider à le jeter hors de sa vie sans le moindre regard en arrière. Il devait bien y avoir une raison pour laquelle il avait demandé une photo de lui à Rogue… et la manière dont il l'embrassait…

_-Je suis dans __**ton**__ camp_.

Il n'était pas du côté de la lumière. Il ne voulait pas se battre contre Voldemort afin de venger ses parents. Sinon il n'aurait pas mis autant d'emphase sur le mot « ton ». Il lui aurait simplement dit qu'il était du côté de la lumière… Mais… mais était-ce une mauvaise idée de penser que sa présence avait influencé Potter à se tourner contre Voldemort? Se donnait-il trop d'importance? Il l'ignorait complètement… et la seule personne qui pouvait lui répondre se refusait catégoriquement à ouvrir la bouche… alors… que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Ses mains se remirent alors à se battre contre la magie qui entourait le livre. Il ne pouvait pas accepter de laisser Potter s'éloigner de lui. Pas quand le brun était… qu'il était…

Il ne s'était jamais demandé ce que le brun pouvait bien représenter pour lui. Il ne s'était jamais arrêté cinq secondes pour se demander pourquoi l'avis de Potter comptait tellement à ses yeux. Pourquoi il n'acceptait pas le fait que le brun veuille s'éloigner de lui. Pourquoi la simple idée de le quitter lui donner envie d'hurler de douleur. Ni pourquoi il avait cru mourir lorsqu'il avait cru que Potter était peut-être mort… Il ne s'était jamais posé de question pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait cru que Potter n'était pas dans son camp. Mais maintenant… le camp n'était plus obstacle… il pouvait ressentir ce qu'il voulait pour lui et cela ne changerait absolument rien. Il ne trahirait pas sa famille et ses valeurs… Il ne trahirait rien en ressentant quelque chose pour Potter…

Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il voulait absolument découvrir ce qui empêchait le brun d'être parce que jamais de toute sa vie il ne s'était senti de cette manière avec quiconque. Les filles l'avaient toujours laissées de glace alors que les autres garçons l'avaient à peine intéresser… Mais, Merlin… Potter réussissait à le faire réagir de mille et une façons… Que ce soit dans ses émotions ou dans les sensations de son corps… Potter était la seule personne… il était unique… et il se refusait catégoriquement à laisser tomber sans se battre. S'il n'y avait pas une bonne raison pour laquelle il ne devait pas être avec lui… Alors, il était hors de question qu'il se laisse être repoussé.

-Je ne te laisserais pas gagner. Siffla froidement Drago.

La magie du livre, qui se contentait alors de défendre tout simplement celui-ci, se mit alors à bouillir et à s'épaissir jusqu'à le jeter, de nouveau, contre le mur. Mais, cette fois-ci, il pouvait sentir cette magie peser sur sa gorge, coupant efficacement sa respiration. Il pouvait entendre Chien aboyer avec désespoir alors qu'il essayait vainement de repousser cette magie avec la sienne. Mais, elle était trop forte… bien trop forte… Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se mit alors à se débattre avec rage.

_-Nous serons toujours ensemble. Nous sommes un… Pour toujours… _

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer! C'était quoi… c'était quoi ça? Cette magie ne ressemblait à aucune magie qu'il n'ait jamais sentie. C'était de la magie sans baguette à l'état pure… et cette magie provenait de quelqu'un qui n'était pas là… qui se trouvait autre part… de quelqu'un qui essayait de l'étrangler! De le tuer!

-Po… Potter… Gémit-il pitoyablement.

La magie sembla s'énerver davantage, sa gorge se faisait écraser encore plus sauvagement. Qui lui faisait une chose pareille? Qui avait assez de puissance pour faire une chose pareille? Il allait s'évanouir… Il… Il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas mourir alors que son père et sa mère l'attendaient… Il devait rester en vie… Il devait absolument… sa vision se fit de plus en plus grise et il cessa mollement de se défendre. L'air ne rentrait plus… L'air ne rentrait plus…

_-Sale petite catin… Tu n'étais qu'une fantaisie avant. Tu n'étais pas sensé être réel. Tu n'étais pas sensé l'aimer en retour. _

Des bras forts s'enroulèrent autour de lui et Drago prit avec désespoir une première grande bouffée d'air. L'air était presque douloureux dans sa gorge, mais Merlin qu'il s'en fichait. Il respiration! Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour voir les yeux émeraude de Potter. Depuis quand… depuis quand était-il de retour?

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda froidement le brun.

-Quelque chose… quelque chose a essayé de me tuer.

Les yeux du brun se voilèrent de glace alors qu'il fermait brusquement les yeux. Est-ce qu'il réalisait qu'il le touchait encore? Est-ce qu'il réalisait que, bien qu'il soit faible, il est encore assez de force pour rentrer dans son esprit et essayer de voir ses pensées? Les mains de Drago partirent alors s'agripper aux bras musclés alors qu'il fermait à son tour les yeux.

_-Ne le touche pas. _

_-Ne le laisse pas t'approcher. _

_-Pourquoi as-tu peur? Nous nous sommes promis l'éternité. _

Drago sortit brusquement de l'esprit du brun, se sentant vaguement nauséeux. Ils… Ils s'étaient promis l'éternité? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Est-ce que Potter était déjà dans une relation? L'étau qui s'enroula autour de son cœur lui fit si mal qu'il gémit faiblement. Potter sortait déjà avec quelqu'un? Avec une personne qui voulait le tuer? C'était de la pure folie. Il n'avait pas demandé à être proche de Potter. Il n'avait rien demandé du tout et maintenant il devait apprendre que Potter était quasiment marié?

-Malfoy.

-Qui était cette personne?

-Quelle personne?

L'envie de lui donner une claque fut si forte que le blond dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il osait lui demander de qui il s'agissait alors qu'il lui avait promis l'éternité pour ensuite l'embrasser passionnément quelques minutes après? Mais… c'était lui qui avait initié le baiser… c'était lui qui insistait… Il se sentait… tellement stupide. Il sentit Potter le relever lentement et il s'accrocha contre son gré au brun. Sa tête tournait tellement… Il ne savait pas à quoi faire d'autre sauf s'accrocher.

Le brun l'aida alors à s'allonger sur le lit, enroulant les couvertures autour de son corps. Pourquoi agissait-il de cette manière s'il avait promis l'éternité à cette personne inconnue? Pourquoi était-il gentil avec lui? Ne pouvait-il pas arrêter, bon sang! Il ne supportait pas cette gentillesse si Potter ne ressentait absolument rien pour lui. Il était… il était si pathétique. Il ferma alors les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

()

_Il allait enfin pouvoir le revoir. Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'il s'obligeait à garder un air parfaitement impassible. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler. Il ne pouvait pas l'approcher. Mais, il pouvait le regarder. Cette personne presque trop magnifique pour être réelle. Son cœur fit un bond désagréable dans sa poitrine alors que Drago Malfoy faisait son apparition dans son champ de vision. Il avait toujours le même visage… sauf que maintenant ses traits étaient plus fins et ses jambes étaient bien plus longues…_

_Il ravala avec peine sa salive avant de vraiment regarder le visage du Serpentard. Et sentit une crispation douloureuse à la poitrine en voyant le blond lever les yeux au ciel, le regard empli d'une profonde mélancolie. Qu'avait-il? Pourquoi avait-il une telle expression? S'il pouvait simplement dire ce qu'il avait… s'il pouvait simplement lui dire… Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider. Parce qu'il était la seule personne qui méritait de sourire. Tout le temps… toutes les secondes de toutes les minutes… il devait sourire et faire des anges dans la neige alors que ses joues étaient rougis par le froid et que ses yeux pétillaient… voilà de quoi il devait avoir l'air. _

_-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'aimes à ce point. Il n'est pas si beau que ça. _

_-Tu ne connais visiblement rien à la beauté. _

_Un sourire se forma alors sur les lèvres d'Harry en entendant la voix si familière. _

_-Qui est le plus important entre nous deux?_

_-C'est avec toi que je vais passer l'éternité alors… Est-ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance?_

()

Drago rouvrit brusquement les yeux et grimaça longuement en sentant un mal de tête poignant lui vriller les tempes. Quel étrange rêve. Bon sang! Il ne voulait pas imaginer Potter pensant à lui de cette façon! Il… il ne savait plus quoi faire de ses sentiments pour le brun alors… Il devait trouver un moyen de redevenir aussi indifférent qu'au début et non avoir des stupides rêves qui ne faisaient pas le moindre sens. Potter pénétra alors vivement dans la chambre et se mit à le dévisager sous toutes les coutures. Un intense rougissement voila alors les joues de Drago et il détourna vivement la tête. Pourquoi le fixait-il de cette manière? Il allait passer l'éternité avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui… alors pourquoi…

-Lève-toi et va te préparer. Déclara froidement le brun.

-Ne me dis pas quoi faire! Protesta avec hargne Drago.

Le visage de Potter resta parfaitement de marbre alors qu'il continuait à le dévisager fixement.

-Va t'habiller. Ordonna de nouveau Potter.

-Laisse-moi tranquille!

-Ils viennent te chercher.

L'irritation de Drago se figea brusquement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se tournait lentement vers Potter.

-Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Souffla-t-il.

- Les membres de l'ordre. Ils viennent te chercher.

À suivre…


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 18**

Il n'arrivait plus à penser… Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Et Potter qui continuait à le fixer de manière toujours aussi impassible. Comment pouvait-il le fixer de cette façon après lui avoir lancé une telle bombe? Venir le chercher? Que… Quoi? Ils… Ils ne pouvaient pas venir le chercher maintenant. Pas quand il commençait à comprendre certaines choses… Pas quand il y avait un nouveau mystère qui venait de s'ajouter à Potter. Pas quand il venait d'apprendre que le brun était dans son camp…

Qu'il venait de comprendre que ses sentiments… ses sentiments n'étaient plus de la haine. Ils n'étaient pas de l'amitié… Il ne savait pas du tout ce que ses sentiments voulaient dire et Potter décidait qu'il était temps de se débarrasser de lui? Il voulait se mettre en colère. Il voulait pouvoir partir sans un seul regard en arrière. Il était censé être heureux. Il était supposé se dire que c'était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Il était même censé remercier Potter. Et pourtant… il ne souhaitait que lui mettre son poing dans la figure et le plus vite possible.

-Comment? Murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

-Ils vont attaquer cet appartement et venir te chercher.

Il allait bientôt retourner chez lui. Il allait bientôt revoir sa mère et ses amis. Il allait revenir chez lui… Alors pourquoi… Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal. Il ne pouvait pas avoir mal à cause de Potter. Il se fichait de Potter. Non… ce n'était pas vrai. Il ne se fichait pas de Potter. Mais, le brun n'était certainement pas plus important que sa mère et ses amis! Il n'était pas plus important que son ancienne vie et tout ce qu'il avait connu! Le brun était… Il était… Un Malfoy n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Il n'avait pas le droit de montrer sa tristesse ou son incompréhension.

Il se devait d'envoyer un gracieux sourire à Potter en le remerciant de ne pas lui avoir fait de mal et d'avoir tenu sa promesse. Il se devait d'être poli et charmant envers son sauveur… Envers celui qui était allé chercher des nouvelles de son père juste pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Il devait le remercier. Il devait… Ses poings se crispèrent à ses côtés alors qu'il se relevait lentement. Il devait le regarder dans les yeux et lui dire merci. Il lui devait au moins ça.

Sa respiration se bloqua aussitôt dans sa poitrine lorsque ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux du brun. Ses yeux étaient tellement verts… tellement magnifiquement verts… Et c'était la dernière fois qu'il revoyait ses yeux. Après cet instant, Potter ne serait qu'un souvenir du passé pour lui. Un souvenir… Ils n'avaient passé qu'un seul mois ensemble.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être triste. Tout allait bien. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau alors qu'il ordonnait strictement à sa bouche de s'ouvrir. Juste de lui dire merci… Juste de lui envoyer un sourire en disant qu'il avait apprécié sa compagnie et qu'il lui devait beaucoup. Juste lui dire que même s'ils ne se reverraient jamais… Même s'ils ne se reverraient jamais… Il se racla bruyamment la gorge en essayant de déloger la boule qui s'y était formée.

-Merci pour tout. Articula-t-il lentement. Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé des mangemorts. Je te remercie de m'avoir amené des nouvelles de mon père.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne détournait pas les yeux? Pourquoi continuait-il à dévorer son visage de cette façon? Ne s'agissait-il pas de sa décision? Non… Il ne s'agissait pas d'une décision. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il avait déjà une vie. Il avait une famille, des amis. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Et Potter ne pouvait pas le garder. Il ne voulait pas le garder. Il… Il… Il devait continuer.

-Tu as ma gratitude éternelle. Si tu as besoin d'un service dans l'avenir… Ne te gêne pas pour me le demander.

Drago savait pertinemment que Potter ne lui demanderait jamais le moindre service. Peut-être par fierté? Peut-être parce que, pour une étrange raison, le brun ne voulait pas que le moindre mal lui arrive… Mais, il savait qu'il ne lui demanderait jamais la moindre faveur.

-Je… Je suppose que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire à présent. Ils nous restent simplement à attendre.

Il se félicita violemment en sentant un sourire se former sur ses lèvres. Les leçons intensives de son père avait belle et bien servies à quelques chose. Il pouvait sourire même lorsque son cœur se tordait dans sa poitrine. N'était-ce pas la preuve d'un immense contrôle? Il eut même la force de décrisper une de ses mains afin de la tendre vers Potter. Les yeux émeraude se posèrent sur celle-ci et, pendant de longues secondes, il resta immobile à la fixer.

Lorsque la main calleuse du mangemort s'enroula enfin autour de la sienne, il dut se retenir, avec la force du désespoir, à ne pas la serrer de toutes ses forces. Ne jamais la relâcher. Ne pas la laisser s'en aller. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber cette main. Il ne pouvait pas se séparer de cette main. Que devait-il faire? Rien… Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il allait se contenter de lâcher cette main. Il était un Malfoy. Sacrifier des choses ne devait pas être difficile. Il pouvait lâcher cette main… Il le pouvait… Il le devait…

-Je ne t'oublierais jamais. Souffla sourdement Drago.

Au même moment, il entendit une explosion en bas et sentit l'étau autour de son cœur se resserrer. Ils étaient là. Ils étaient venus le chercher… Contre sa volonté, sa main se mit à trembler dans celle de Potter. Merde! Où était passe sa dignité? Où était partie sa fierté? Il était censé être heureux. C'était le moment qu'il avait attendu. C'était le moment de sa liberté alors pourquoi avait-il aussi mal au cœur? Une explosion se fit alors entendre dans le salon et les aboiements de chien lui déchirèrent les oreilles. Les yeux verts devinrent encore plus froids.

-Va.

Il lui disait de partir mais il ne lâchait pas sa main. Pourquoi ne lâchait-il pas sa main? Il devait… il devait lui lâcher la main… Peut-être que là il réussirait à laisser tomber. Des hurlements se firent alors entendre et il reconnut aussitôt la voix de Blaise. On l'appelait… Il devait quitter cette chambre… quitter cet homme… Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Sa main se desserra alors autour de celle de Potter. Il ne voulait pas lâcher cette main. Il ne voulait pas… pourquoi ne voulait-il pas? Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal… Il n'y arriverait pas…

-Drago!

-Drago!

Oui, il devait y arriver. Sa vie ne tournait pas autour de Potter. Il avait une famille et des amis. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à retirer sa main de celle de Potter, l'autre main du brun se posa sur sa joue alors qu'il se penchait sur son visage. Et lorsque les lèvres fermes se posèrent sur les siennes, un souffle tremblant s'échappa de sa bouche. Avant qu'il ne puisse véritablement répondre, Potter lui relâcha la bouche et la main.

-Va.

Drago lui tourna alors brusquement le dos avant de sortir en courant de la chambre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de regarder en arrière. Il ne pouvait pas regarder en arrière… s'il regardait en arrière… Il se jeta alors dans les bras de Blaise qui l'enlaça fermement contre son corps. Son cœur battait si vite.

-Drago… Drago… tu es vivant…

Il hocha faiblement la tête, son front enfoui dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami, et se sentit soudainement aspirer. Il ne voulait pas relever la tête. Il ne voulait pas relever la tête et réaliser qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans l'appartement de Potter. Qu'il… qu'il n'allait plus jamais revoir Potter. Parce que tout était fini. Il était sauvé. Il était vraiment sauvé. Il était sauvé et son cœur hurlait si fort… Une main douce se posa alors sur sa tête.

-Drago…

La voix de sa mère le fit relever lentement le visage.

-Mère…

Blaise le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes avant de disparaître de la pièce. Les yeux argentés de sa mère se posèrent alors sur son visage, le dévisageant comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était réellement là. Elle tendit alors la main vers lui et ses doigts fins se posèrent sur son visage. Dans un sanglot, elle se jeta alors dans ses bras, ramenant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir les larmes amères tomber sur ses cheveux alors que ses bras l'enserraient à l'étouffer. Cette odeur lui avait manquée… Cette chaleur… la douleur de ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage… Tout lui avait manqué… Il l'enlaça alors à son tour et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Maman… Maman…

-Tout va bien Drago… On ne te fera plus le moindre mal… Je te le promets.

On ne lui ferait plus de mal… Mais, il n'avait pas eu mal. Pas vraiment… Parce qu'on l'avait protégé. Parce que Potter l'avait protégé. Potter…la personne qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais. Après tout, il serait caché par un masque à leur prochaine rencontre… Comment était-il censé le reconnaître?

-Viens chéri… Plusieurs personnes réclament ta compagnie.

Il se laissa guider sagement par sa mère. Tout était dans le brouillard. Il était supposé être heureux. Il était censé être tellement heureux… alors pourquoi son cœur lui faisait-il aussi mal? Est-ce que Potter ressentait la même chose en ce moment? Est-ce qu'il pensait déjà à lui? Est-ce qu'il penserait un jour à lui? Il se sentit soulever de terre par les bras puissants de Ron et s'obligea à sourire. Le roux le déposa alors au sol, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois de retour. S'exclama Ron. On s'est inquiété comme des fous!

Drago lui envoya un faible sourire alors qu'Hermione le serrait dans ses bras. Il était heureux. Il avait enfin retrouvé sa liberté. Il était mortifié de joie voilà tout. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser son bonheur. Parce qu'il était trop heureux. Parce que tout était trop beau pour qu'il réalise pleinement ce qui était entrain d'arriver. C'était aussi simple que ça. Il allait bien. Tout allait bien…

-Je suis un peu fatigué. Murmura-t-il.

-Bien évidemment Chéri. C'est naturel.

Sa mère lui enserra alors l'épaule avant de le guider jusqu'à une chambre. Il se déshabilla avec des gestes mécaniques, enfila un t-shirt et un short, et se laissa tomber sans cérémonie sur le lit. Demain, tout irait pour le mieux… Demain, il sourirait à ses amis… Demain, il serait parfaitement heureux de sa libération. Il se souviendrait à jamais de Potter… Bien évidemment, il était son sauver. Mais, il ne serait que ça… Son sauveur… Il ne se souviendrait plus des baisers brûlants… Il ne se souviendrait plus de ses sarcasmes… de sa mauvaise humeur… de sa gentillesse… Plus rien ne compterait… Plus rien n'aurait d'importance… Parce qu'il était enfin retourné où il était censé être depuis le début. Avec sa famille et ses amis… et non avec Potter… Jamais avec Potter…

À suivre…


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 19**

Il allait bien. Drago se contenta de fixer le plafond alors que cette pensée continuait de tourbillonner dans sa tête. Il allait bien. Oui… Il allait parfaitement bien. Pourquoi n'irait-il pas bien? Il devait avoir attrapé une grippe ou quelque chose d'autre… Il n'avait aucune envie de sortir de son lit… il voulait rester dans ce lit et dormir pendant au moins 10 ans mais, en quoi était-ce étonnant? Il avait été kidnappé et enfermé dans une maison en compagnie d'un mangemort. Même si cette personne s'était avérée ne pas être un mangemort… Même si cette personne… Non… il ne voulait pas penser à lui.

Dès qu'il commençait à imaginer ses yeux verts… ce regard intense… Il avait si mal au cœur qu'il craignait de mourir. Mourir de quoi? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais, il allait bien. Même si chaque partie de son âme semblait vouloir le faire souffrir… Il était simplement tellement soulagé de ne plus être un prisonnier qu'il ne le réalisait pas. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être enfermé et cela lui donnait ces symptômes. Il avait besoin d'air frais voilà tout. Beaucoup d'air frais…

Il se leva alors d'un bond et partit s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain personnelle. Un soupir de soulagement se fit alors entendre et il laissa l'eau chaude coulée sur son corps. Il était épuisé. Pourtant, cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'il restait dans sa chambre… Mais, il était si fatigué. Il avait envie de dormir davantage. Jusqu'à ce que son âme s'endorme à jamais… que cette douleur dans sa poitrine laisse place à la joie qu'il était supposé ressentir.

Il n'en pouvait plus de voir le regard découragé de sa mère… il n'en pouvait plus de se regarder dans un miroir et de ne voir que la coquille de l'homme qu'il était réellement. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller de cette façon! C'était pathétiquement ridicule! Il ferma alors l'eau chaude et s'attela à ses tâches quotidiennes. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se décida finalement à sortir de la chambre. Il avait le droit de sortir maintenant. Plus aucun sort ne bloquait les portes. Il n'était plus prisonnier. Alors… un petit sourire… juste un petit sourire…

Un grognement sortit alors de ses lèvres lorsqu'il réalisa que ses lèvres se refusaient à remuer. Bon, au moins il s'était décidé à sortir de sa chambre. Il ne pouvait pas s'en demander davantage. Il devait prendre le temps de s'habituer à sa nouvelle liberté… tout irait bien après ça. Il devait se contenter d'accepter de mettre un pied devant l'autre pour enfin aller respirer l'air de l'extérieur… sentir la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau nue… Il allait bien. Tout allait parfaitement bien. Pourquoi n'irait-il pas bien?

-Drago, où est-ce que tu vas? Demanda lentement Blaise.

-Prendre l'air.

Son ami hocha doucement la tête avant de se mettre à marcher à côté de lui. Il supposait que celui-ci voulait lui parler. Et bien… il lui devait au moins quelques explications sur son comportement. Même s'il n'avait pas une véritable explication puisqu'il allait parfaitement bien. Drago prit soudainement une profonde respiration en sentant le soleil sur sa peau.

Il était dehors… cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'était pas allé à l'extérieur? Depuis qu'il avait été capturé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres de toute évidence… Mais, il était libre maintenant. Libre comme l'air. Il se laissa alors tomber dans l'herbe fraîche, savourant paisiblement les rayons du soleil sur son visage. Il était libre… tellement libre…

-Drago… Est-ce que tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui a bien pu t'arriver?

Il aurait voulu pouvoir ouvrir la bouche pour expliquer ce qu'il ressentait à Blaise. Mais, il n'y avait rien à dire. Il ne pouvait pas se décider à ouvrir la bouche et puis, même s'il l'ouvrait, que dirait-il? Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il n'avait pas vécu d'expérience traumatisante et il était enfin libre. Alors, son état était illogique.

Il le savait er pourtant… il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi… Non… Il allait bien. Il allait bien. Il ne pouvait pas aller mal. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'aller mal, bon sang! Il n'était pas une victime. Il n'avait pas souffert. Alors, il était hors de question qu'il s'apitoie sur son sort comme une tragédienne grecque.

-Je sais que tu as du vivre des choses terribles lorsque tu as été capturé par cet horrible mangemort. Et je suis si triste que nous n'ayons pas réussi à le faire payer…

Les yeux gris de Drago s'ouvrirent brusquement alors qu'il se redressait comme un ressort, faisant sursauter son meilleur ami.

-Vous l'avez attaqué? Aboya-t-il.

-Les aurors ont essayé mais, il s'est enfui sans la moindre égratignure.

Son camp… son camp avait essayé de faire du mal à… à… à Potter? Son cœur se serra si violemment dans sa poitrine que sa respiration devint haletante. Ils avaient essayé de faire du mal au brun alors que c'était à cause de lui qu'il était sain et sauf! Il eut soudainement l'envie d'étrangler chacun des membres des aurors qui avaient essayé de faire du mal à son… à son… Il ignorait ce que Potter représentait pour lui. Non! Le mangemort ne représentait absolument rien pour lui! Hormis qu'il était son sauveur… Oui… il était son sauveur et rien de plus.

Il était désagréable mais il était son sauveur et il lui devait donc sa gratitude éternelle. Il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'on ait tenté de lui faire du mal! Et il savait que même s'il avait été blessé… il ne ferait rien pour guérir sa blessure. Et il la laisserait s'infecter et personne ne s'en occuperait. Merlin, la boucle dans sa gorge était sur le point de l'étouffer! Comment était-il censé accepter… Comment était-il… Il laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains alors que la paume chaude de Blaise se posait sur son dos, le frottant avec douceur.

-Tout va bien Drago… ne t'inquiète pas… Tu es en sécurité.

Il se fichait d'être en sécurité! Il se fichait d'absolument tout! Il avait mal au cœur. Pourquoi avait-il donc si mal au cœur? Pourquoi ne souriait-il pas? Il était censé sourire. Il était censé être heureux. Mais, il ne l'était pas! Il n'était pas heureux et il n'en pouvait plus de s'obliger à se dire qu'il l'était! Les aurors avaient essayé de faire du mal à Potter alors que celui-ci voulait le protéger! Le brun avait laissé des ennemis rentrer dans sa maison pour l'unique raison de le sauver! Était-il stupide? Comment pouvait-il mettre sa vie ne danger de cette manière? Et s'il n'avait pas été assez rapide? Et s'il… il devait respirer. Il devait respirer.

-Blaise… Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Souffla-t-il. Je suis… Je ne comprends plus rien.

-Est-ce qu'il t'a fait beaucoup de mal? Est-ce qu'il t'a…

-Il ne m'a pas fait mal. Il ne m'a rien fait du tout!

Non, il ne lui avait rien fait. Il était désagréable… Il était peu bavard. Il se pensait invincible. Il ne souriait jamais. Et il n'avait jamais cessé de le regarder… depuis des années… Son cœur… son cœur lui faisait tellement mal… Comment était-ce possible qu'une telle douleur existe? Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il le revoyait. Il le revoyait partout. Et son cœur menaçait d'exploser dans sa poitrine.

-Drago… qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Murmura le blond. Je ne peux pas le supporter.

Pourquoi prenait-il donc autant de place dans sa vie alors qu'il le connaissait à peine? Il avait des liens beaucoup plus importants que Potter. Il avait sa famille et ses amis… Il avait un camp qu'il se devait de protéger… Il avait un avenir qu'il se devait d'accomplir. Alors, pourquoi restait-il dans son lit à se morfondre? Pourquoi agissait-il de manière aussi stupide alors que tout pouvait être tellement simple? Il détestait se sentir de cette façon. Il détestait penser à Potter de cette façon. Il ne le connaissait pas. Il n'était que son sauveur… alors pourquoi… pourquoi avait-il aussi mal?

-Tu as l'air tellement triste Drago. Souffla le mulâtre. Pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas.

Il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer. Un Malfoy ne pleurait pas. Il n'avait pas versé une larme lorsqu'il avait été kidnappé. Il était resté calme même s'il ne l'était pas réellement. Alors, il pouvait continuer. Parce que Potter n'était pas censé représenter quoi que ce soit à ses yeux… Et il se promettait de garder les choses de cette façon.

Parce que si Potter représentait véritablement quelque chose pour lui… S'il représentait plus que qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé représenter… alors tout était terminé pour lui. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir clairement. Il était si fatigué. Il était tellement fatigué… Il ne voulait pas… Il ne voulait pas… Il ferma péniblement les yeux alors que la main de Blaise continuait à frotter doucement son dos.

-Drago! Blaise! Nous avons une mission. Déclara soudainement Ron.

Drago s'obligea à reprendre son calme et se redressa d'un bond tout en essayant d'ignorer désespérément le regard interrogateur de Blaise sur son visage. Il n'avait aucune réponse alors à quoi cela servait-il de regarder Blaise? Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à son meilleur ami. Il ne savait même pas quoi répondre à sa propre âme… Il ne savait plus rien.

Il se laissa guider par Ron jusqu'à l'immense salon où se trouvait sa mère et Remus Lupin ainsi qu'Hermione. Le vieux loup-garou lui envoya aussitôt un doux sourire qui lui donna l'envie folle de pleurer. Il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer. Il était un Malfoy et non une mauviette.

-Nous avons quelques informations concernant une dizaine de mangemort. Ils se trouveront près du chemin de traverse… Ils comptent attaquer la boutique d'Ollivander. Il faut impérativement les arrêter. Nous vous chargeons donc de cette mission.

Drago hocha lentement la tête, ignorant avec difficulté le regard brûlant de sa mère. Il savait qu'il avait bien trop fragile pour accomplir une mission. Mais, ce n'était que de la lâcheté. Il s'était reposé durant tout ce temps et n'avait rien fait de bien dangereux lorsqu'il était avec Potter… Il avait toutes ses forces et il était temps qu'il se concentre sur autre chose que ses interrogations sans réponse.

-Revenez nous en une pièce. Souffla sa mère.

Il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Il savait qu'il n'était d'un égoïsme répugnant en faisant comme s'il ne l'entendait pas… il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui parler voilà tout. Tant et aussi longtemps qu'il n'avait pas d'explication logique sur ce qui était entrain de lui arriver, à quoi cela servait-il d'en parler à sa mère? Remus Lupin tendit alors à Ron une clef en argent et il mit sa main contre celle du roux et se sentit aussitôt aspirer.

Sa respiration se bloqua alors dans sa poitrine en voyant la dizaine de cagoules noires qui sursautèrent violemment en les voyant arriver. Et son corps se figea davantage en entendant le cri de guerre de ses trois compagnons. Pourquoi…. Pourquoi est-ce que sa seule pensée était…

« Et si l'un d'eux est Potter? »

À suivre…


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, j'écris un deuxième chapitre cette semaine pour célébrer l'anniversaire d'une de mes bonnes revieweuses **DLT** !

**Bonne fête DLT** !

**Chapitre 20**

Drago évita de justesse un endoloris alors que ses dents se refermaient sur sa lèvre inférieure et qu'il se mettait en position de combat. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à éviter de cette façon. Il allait devoir attaquer... Il savait parfaitement bien qu'il devait attaquer mais il ne le pouvait pas. Une pensée obsédante ne cessait de tourbillonner dans sa tête.

« Et si l'un de ses mangemorts étaient Potter?»

Il ne pouvait pas prendre un tel risque. Potter était un espion. Un espion qui l'avait sauvé. Il ne pouvait pas… il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal. Alors, si l'un de ses mangemorts était Potter… si l'un d'entre eux était Potter et qu'il lui faisait le moindre mal… Son cœur se serra si violemment qu'il en sentit véritablement la douleur. Il ne pouvait pas… Il se précipita vers l'arrière, lançant un sortilège quelconque à un mangemort. Il ne pouvait pas lancer de véritables sortilèges. Il ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal. Même si… même s'il mettait sa vie en danger. Potter avait fait la même chose pour lui. Potter ne lui avait pas fait le moindre mal. Alors, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui faire du mal. Il… Il…

-Drago! Hurla la voix paniquée de Blaise.

Il eut juste le temps de sauter sur le côté afin d'éviter un aveda kedavra. Merlin, son cœur battait à tout rompre… Il avait presque l'impression qu'il allait s'enfuir de sa poitrine. Il avait été à deux doigts de mourir… Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit… hormis Potter… Il était obsédé… Il était obnubilé… Il devenait ridicule et se mettait inutilement en danger. Comment était-ce possible? Pourquoi était-il comme ça? Auparavant, il n'aurait pas hésité à lancer un mauvais sort à des mangemorts et maintenant… c'était à peine s'il osait lancer un expelliamus! Comment allait-il battre ses ennemis s'il ne pouvait pas les attaquer!

Ses yeux s'agrandirent brusquement lorsqu'il vit Ron envoyer un aveda kedavra a un mangemort. Il avait mal au cœur. Il allait vomir. L'envie de se précipiter vers la figure cagoulée afin de lui enlever son masque se fit sentir si fort dans son âme qu'il amorça même le mouvement de courir vers la personne étendue sur le sol. Un mangemort se jeta alors devant lui, s'empressant de lui envoyer un sortilège. Drago eut à peine le temps d'esquiver avant de lancer un expulso qui envoya valser son opposant. Il venait de se frapper contre le mur. L'image de Potter se fracassant contre le mur de béton lui donna envie de se laisser tomber au sol et de vomir. Comment était-il censé fonctionner s'il ne cessait de voir Potter à chaque mangemort qu'il attaquait… Ce n'était pas possible… il ne pouvait pas supporter cette situation… Non! Il avait une guerre à mener! Il n'était pas un lâche ! Il se battait pour un idéal et cet idéal demandait du sang en retour… Beaucoup de sang… et si ce sang devait être le sien ou celui de Potter il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il n'avait plus le droit d'hésiter. Il avait choisi sa destinée. Et Potter avait fait son choix en le renvoyant dans son monde. Il avait fait le choix d'être peut-être un jour attaqué par lui… Il avait fait le choix d'être un espion au lieu de prendre un rôle moins dangereux… Il ne pouvait rien faire contre le choix du brun… Il avait un travail à faire et il le ferait! Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de sa baguette alors qu'il envoyait un sortilège cuisant à un mangemort qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il ne voulait pas les tuer… Mais, il se devait de les blesser. Potter était assez fort pour survivre à des blessures. Il devait avoir confiance… Et même s'il n'avait pas confiance, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'espérer… Parce qu'il était en guerre… Parce qu'il avait fait son choix… Parce qu'il était un Malfoy et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de renoncer à sa fierté par… pour une personne… une seule et unique personne…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement lorsqu'il vit un mangemort se matérialiser derrière Blaise. Il pouvait voir les mots se former sur sa bouche… il pouvait voir la mort de Blaise… il… avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir correctement, sa baguette se pointa vers le mangemort.

-Aveda Kedavra! Hurla-t-il avec désespoir.

Ses yeux virent la lumière verdâtre s'abattre sans ménagement dans la poitrine du mangemort… il vit le corps de celui-ci tomber à la renverse… Il vit la mort… Et son cœur se mit à hurler. Non. Non. Non. Il n'était pas censé tuer. Il n'était pas censé tuer un mangemort! Blaise tourna des yeux emplis de gratitude vers lui avant de se figer en voyant son expression ébahie. Non… ce n'était pas possible… il ne venait pas de tuer… il ne venait pas de tuer…

-Drago! S'exclama Hermione en se précipitant vers lui.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il ne pouvait… Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il venait de tuer un mangemort. Il venait de tuer un mangemort. Ses membres étaient paralysés. Il ne pouvait pas… Il n'arrivait pas… Il sentit des bras fins s'enrouler autour de son cou et eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il se trouvait dans le salon de leur repère. Hermione ne lui dit rien du tout avant de transplaner de nouveau.

Il… Il était devenu un obstacle envers la mission. Il était resté immobile alors qu'il aurait du attaquer. Il était resté immobile au lieu de s'enfuir. Il avait figé alors ses amis avaient du tout risquer pour lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il était entrain de faire? Et maintenant… ses amis étaient encore entrain de se battre alors que lui restait dans ce salon… encore tétanisé par le choc… Il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux. Il voyait encore ce corps tombé au sol… Il voyait encore cette lumière verte se diriger vers la poitrine de ce mangemort… De ce mangemort qui pouvait très bien être Potter.

Il ne pouvait pas rester dans ce salon… Sa mère pouvait revenir à tout moment et il ne voulait pas le voir. Il voulait être seul… il voulait être seul… Il se mit alors à courir vers l'extérieur. À courir vers un lieu inconnu tant qu'il était seul. Il pouvait sentir la pluie tomber sur son visage et n'en avait rien à faire. La lumière verte… Le corps qui tombait… Le cri d'Hermione… L'inquiétude de Blaise…

Potter qui souriait… Potter qui l'embrassait… Potter qui lui disait adieu… Potter… Potter… Potter… Sa tête allait exploser, bon sang! Il n'en pouvait plus! Comment était-ce possible? Pourquoi tout était devenu aussi compliqué? Il était du camp de la lumière! Il voulait sauver ce monde! Il voulait honorer ses ancêtres et être la fierté de son père! Il n'avait jamais été inutile. Il était censé être fort. Il était censé savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il n'était pas supposé figé. Il n'était supposé avoir peur de tuer. Il était… il était…

Il se laissa tomber au sol et s'obligea à respirer. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent durement dans sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il retenait fermement ses sanglots. Un Malfoy ne pleurait pas. Un Malfoy ne pleurait pas. Il n'avait pas pleuré lorsqu'il avait été kidnappé. Il n'avait pas pleuré lorsqu'il avait cru son père mourant. Il ne pleurait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Son père lui avait bien appris la leçon. Pleurer ne servait à rien. Hormis à perdre un temps précieux. Pleurer ne changeait rien. Cela ne ramenait pas les morts à la vie et ne faisait pas des armées gagnées une guerre. Il n'allait donc pas pleurer. Il n'allait pas pleurer parce que pleurer pour Potter équivaudrait à pleurer pour… à pleurer pour rien… Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la terre alors que la pluie continuait à le recouvrir de son humidité.

_-Je trouverais un moyen de te retourner chez toi_.

-La ferme… Souffla péniblement Drago.

Il avait tenu sa promesse. Il l'avait ramené chez lui. Alors pourquoi est-ce que cela faisait-il aussi mal? Il n'y avait pas d'espoir. Il n'avait pas de plan. Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire… Parce qu'il ignorait complètement pourquoi il se sentait ainsi… Comme si son cœur allait imploser dans sa poitrine. Comme si son monde ne tournait plus autour de son orbite… Comme si tout allait s'effondrer rapidement et qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

_-Je vais te ramener chez toi. Cette guerre finira plus tôt que tu ne l'imagines… et tu vivras heureux… avec des enfants, un chien et un chat… Tu auras tout ce que tu mérites._

Tout ce qu'il méritait? Et quelle était donc ces choses qu'il méritait? Et pourquoi tout cela semblait-il donc être sans importance? Il ne voulait plus d'enfant ni de chien ni de chat! Rien n'avait plus la moindre importance depuis… Depuis qu'il était revenu dans son camp. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un petit cri silencieux alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes.

-Merde! Merde! Merde!

Il avait beau frapper le sol, la douleur dans sa poitrine refusait de disparaitre. Il avait si mal. Tout avait changé… son monde s'était… son monde s'était écroulé… Pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal? Cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens! Il n'était pas censé souffrir! Il était supposé être heureux! Enfin heureux! Sa mère et ses amis étaient là… Il finirait par revoir son père… Il avait tous les êtres qui lui étaient chers à ses côtés et pourtant… Il avait si mal… et cela depuis que Potter… depuis que Potter n'était plus là… Parce que… Parce que…

_-Ne tombe pas amoureux de moi_.

Un gémissement inarticulé s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que des larmes amères coulaient sur ses choses.

-Trop tard. Trop tard…

Il était… Il était amoureux d'Harry Potter.

_-Nous ne nous reverrons jamais_.

Mais, il était trop tard. Il était trop tard pour le réaliser. Parce que le brun n'apparaîtrait plus jamais devant lui. Il était parti… Il n'était plus là… Tout était… Tout était fini. Il enfouit alors son visage entre ses mains et laissa libre cours à sa douleur. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Comment était-il supposé fonctionner maintenant? Tout était fichu! Son cœur, son âme, sa loyauté… tout était parti en fumée! Pourquoi? Comment? Par amour? À cause de l'amour? Mais, il aimait sa famille et ses amis! Il aimait ses idéaux! Mais, tout semblait si vide… pourquoi est-ce que tout semblait si vide?

Et il avait tué un mangemort… il aimait Harry Potter et il venait de tuer… Il venait de tuer… Des sanglots déchirants se firent alors entendre et il réalisa quelques secondes après qu'il s'agissait de ses propres cris. Il avait tué un mangemort… et ce mangemort pouvait être l'homme qu'il aimait. Et il n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier qu'il ne l'avait pas tué… Parce qu'il n'allait plus jamais le revoir. Parce que tout était fini entre eux pour l'éternité. Parce que Potter n'était censé apparaître dans sa vie que pendant un mois et qu'après ce mois toute relation entre eux était terminée… Il n'y avait plus aucun lien entre eux… Tout était fini… Et il avait tué un mangemort… et ses amis étaient entrain de tuer des mangemorts… Et il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour empêcher ce massacre. Il entendit alors des bruits de pas et releva péniblement la tête. Il ne voulait pas que sa mère le voit dans cet état… il ne voulait qu'elle voit son fils unique aussi pathétique… Mais, que pouvait-il faire? Il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement lorsqu'ils tombèrent dans un regard émeraude. Non… ce n'était pas possible… Était-il entrain d'halluciner? C'était-il évanoui? Que… Comment…

-Potter… Souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Le brun ne lui répondit rien et se contenta d'ouvrir les bras. Il devait forcément s'agir d'un rêve. Il ne pouvait pas être là devant lui… Il ne pouvait pas… Drago se remit brusquement sur ses pieds et se mit à courir vers les bras ouverts. Il se fichait qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve. Il se fichait de tout. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Potter alors qu'il enfouissait son visage contre le torse de celui-ci. Son odeur… c'était l'odeur de Potter… C'était la chaleur de Potter… C'était… Un sanglot rauque sortit alors de sa bouche alors qu'il se mettait à pleurer contre la poitrine du brun. Les bras musclés s'enroulèrent presque douloureusement autour de son corps alors que le visage du mangemort s'enfouissait dans sa chevelure.

_-Drago_… Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Arrête de pleurer.

La voix de Potter… C'était sa voix… C'était son corps… La pluie était froide… son corps était chaud… ce n'était pas rêve… ce n'était pas un stupide rêve… Ses mains se crispèrent durement dans la chemise du brun.

-Je ne te quitterais plus jamais. Déclara le blond. Plus jamais.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas tomber amoureux de moi.

-Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire sur mes sentiments.

Le rire hésitant de Potter se fit entendre et Drago releva brusquement la tête, posant vivement sa main sur la bouche souriante du brun.

-Tu ris… S'exclama-t-il émerveillé. C'est étrange.

-Je suis un humain, contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser.

Une boule se forma de nouveau dans la gorge de Drago alors qu'il clignait vivement des yeux afin d'empêcher ses larmes de couler de nouveau. Potter enfouit alors de nouveau son visage contre ses cheveux.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas tomber amoureux de moi. Répéta-t-il doucement. Maintenant, comment suis-je censé m'éloigner de toi?

Avant que Drago puisse lui répondre quoi que ce soit, les lèvres brûlantes se posèrent sur les siennes, le réduisant efficacement au silence.

À suivre…


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 21**

Pourquoi avait-il donc l'impression que cela faisait des siècles que Potter ne l'avait pas embrassé… Et pourtant, cela ne faisait que deux semaines. Deux très longues semaines. Mais, Potter était là maintenant… Et tout était pour le mieux. Tout allait bien… Potter était là… Merlin, qu'il était pathétique. Mais, il se fichait d'être pathétique. Il se fichait de serrer Potter entre ses bras alors que le brun lui dévorait la bouche. Il se fichait de la guerre, de Voldemort, du statut d'agent double de Potter… Rien n'avait la moindre importance. Il ne voulait penser à rien d'autre que le brun. Mais, combien de temps resterait-il à ses côtés? Il ne pouvait pas rester ici… Renoncerait-il à être un agent double s'il lui demandait? Et lui? Renoncerait-il à sa famille si Potter lui demandait? Les lèvres douces se retirèrent des siennes et Potter lui caressa tendrement la joue.

-Tu vas attraper une pneumonie si tu restes dehors. Murmura-t-il.

-Si tu peux rester dehors, je peux rester dehors. Répliqua Drago.

Avant qu'il ne puisse parler davantage, le brun le souleva dans ses bras, le portant comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'un poids plume. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre d'être traité de la sorte. Il n'avait pas mal à la cheville cette fois-ci! Alors, pourquoi le portait-il comme s'il était une demoiselle en détresse? Au moment où il s'apprêtait à hurler son indignation, Potter se plaça sous la fenêtre de sa chambre et en un saut vertigineux, il bondit jusqu'au rebord de sa chambre, s'engouffrant dans celle-ci. La bouche de Drago ne put que dégringole, sous le choc. Potter ne venait pas de sauter une distance de plus de cinq mètres… impossible… et pourtant… il n'était plus trempé par la pluie et Potter venait de le déposer, sans la moindre gentillesse, sur son lit. Drago lui agrippa aussitôt la main, l'obligeant à se laisser choir à ses côtés.

-Comment est-ce que tu m'as retrouvé? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

-J'étais venu voir Dumbledore et j'ai senti ta présence… Je voulais seulement… seulement te regarder. Mais, enfin…

Il fit alors un vague geste de main qui voulait tout dire. Il l'avait vu pleurer et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui parler. Un sourire se forma alors sur le visage de Drago alors qu'il posait sa tête sur l'épaule du mangemort. Il était amoureux… Et il se trouvait avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Même s'il ignorait complètement qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien aimer chez Potter… cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était éperdument amoureux de lui. Et ces deux semaines sans lui… Et le corps de ce mangemort qui s'écroulait sur le sol… Il ferma péniblement les yeux, espérant pouvoir effacer de sa mémoire son sentiment de profond désespoir.

-Tu vas rester avec moi. N'est-ce pas? Souffla-t-il en relevant son visage vers celui de Potter.

Une grimace explicite déforma le visage du brun alors qu'il n'osait pas le regarder. Il était stupide. Bien évidemment que Potter ne resterait pas avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas demander au brun de tout abandonner… Surtout que l'Ordre devait avoir besoin des informations qu'il donnait sur Voldemort… Il ne pouvait pas le supplier de rester ici. Il ne pouvait rien faire… Et s'il se trouvait devant un mangemort… Ses poings se crispèrent sur ses genoux alors qu'il s'éloignait de Potter. Lorsqu'il revivrait cette situation… Il ne pourrait pas exister. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur Hermione pour le sortir encore de ce genre de situation. Il sursauta légèrement en entendant sa porte s'ouvrir à la volée pour laisser rentrer Blaise, Ron et Hermione. Ses trois amis se figèrent sur le pas de la porte en voyant Harry.

-Drago… qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Blaise.

-Je vais tout vous expliquer, plus tard. S'il vous plait.

Ses trois amis se regardèrent, perplexe, avant qu'Hermione ne referme doucement la porte. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne s'était même pas demandé comment leur combat s'était déroulé après son immense bêtise. Il ne s'était inquiété pour personne… il s'était contenté de pleurer sur ses stupides émotions et… La main de Potter se posant sur sa joue le sortit soudainement de sa torpeur.

-Tomber amoureux en plein milieu d'une guerre… Ce n'est pas très intelligent, n'est-ce pas? Déclara froidement Potter.

-Oui… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

Les yeux émeraude lui dirent clairement qu'il ne savait pas plus que lui ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire. Il ne pouvait pas repartir chez Potter. Potter ne pouvait pas venir dans son camp. Une situation sans issue… Il s'agissait vraiment d'une situation sans issue. Merlin que son cœur lui faisait mal… Le brun se releva soudainement, le regardant intensément.

-Il faut que je parte.

-Pourquoi? Demanda aussitôt Drago.

-Il vaut mieux que je parte maintenant. Il n'y a aucune solution.

Il se refusait à être dans ce genre de relation. Les amours interdits ne l'avaient jamais intéressé. Il n'aimait pas les histoires où l'héroïne et le héro ne pouvaient jamais être ensemble… Les tragédies grecques ne l'avaient jamais attiré. Et pourtant… Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans l'une d'elle… incapable d'être avec l'être aimé alors que leur amour était réciproque. Et d'avoir cette envie de pleurer alors qu'il savait pertinemment que cela ne changerait rien. Il se redressa alors à son tour, entourant fermement de ses bras la taille de Potter et enfouissant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas être dans ce genre d'histoire d'amour. Mais, il y était. Il aimait… Il était tellement amoureux de Potter… Il ne pouvait pas… il ne voulait pas…

-Ne pars pas. Supplia-t-il. Je suis…

Les lèvres du brun se posèrent alors vivement sur les siennes, le réduisant efficacement au silence. Les mains puissantes qui s'enfouir alors dans ses cheveux le firent gémir de plaisir alors qu'il plaquait son corps contre celui du mangemort. Le feu dans son ventre l'empêchait de penser… l'empêchait de sentir la douleur aigue qui se trouvait dans sa poitrine. Il voulait ce feu. Il voulait que ce feu le consume jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un misérable tas de cendres. La langue humide de Potter se faufila alors dans sa bouche, explorant avec passion chaque contour de celle-ci. Et lui ne pouvait que gémir tendrement, ses mains s'agrippant avec abandon au manteau en cuir du brun.

Il voulait sentir ses muscles contre son corps. Il voulait oublier tout ce qui n'était pas Potter. Il le voulait tellement fort. La guerre… la haine… la séparation… Tout cela n'avait plus la moindre importance lorsqu'il se trouvait dans ses bras. Il retira alors brusquement le manteau du brun pour ensuite le pousser sur son lit, s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses hanches. Il le voulait, plus que tout au monde. La bouche du brun se dégagea alors de la sienne et le mangemort entoura sa tête de ses bras, l'empêchant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il essoufflé.

-Je te veux. Répondit simplement Drago.

-Je ne peux pas rester avec toi.

Le cœur du blond se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine et il enleva brusquement son chandail, exposant son torse nu à la vue de Potter. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps lorsque les yeux brûlants se promenèrent sans ménagement sur sa poitrine. Et son excitation monta d'un cran lorsqu'il entendit la respiration de Potter s'accélérer.

-Raison de plus pour que nous fassions l'amour. Rétorqua calmement le blond.

-Drago…

-Tais-toi Potter. Je ne veux pas te quitter de cette manière. Si nous devons être séparés je veux me souvenir de toi. Je veux tout connaître de toi… Je veux que ton souvenir soit gravé dans ma mémoire pour l'éternité.

Avant que le brun puisse protester davantage, Drago laissa ses lèvres explorer à leur guise la peau sensible du cou de Potter. Merlin, le goût de sa peau le rendait fou de désir… Et ce pouls qu'il pouvait sentir s'affoler contre sa bouche. Ses dents se mirent alors à mordiller la nuque sensible alors que ses hanches se frottaient sans la moindre gêne contre celles du brun. Il n'allait pas laissé Potter l'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas d'un simple « Au revoir » entre eux. Il savait qu'après que Potter soit parti, son cœur allait s'écrouler… qu'il allait probablement se remettre à pleurer… Mais, qu'il ne se laisserait plus jamais distraire de sa mission. Il souffrirait en silence… Mais, avant tout ça… Il allait s'approprier Potter. Chaque partie de son corps… Ses mains essayèrent, avec désespoir, de détacher les boutons bien trop petits de la chemise du brun puis, dans un grognement rauque, il se décida à simplement déchirer celle-ci.

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine en voyant le torse doré du mangemort. Ses muscles d'aciers… toute cette peau le rendait fou… fou de désir. Et il n'avait plus aucune raison de s'arrêter. Sa bouche dériva alors jusqu'aux boutons de chair rosé de Potter et il entreprit de lécher et mordiller son mamelon jusqu'à ce que celui-ci devienne une petite bille dure. Ses mains se dirigeaient vers la ceinture du brun lorsqu'il fut abruptement renversé sur son lit, Potter se faufilant entre ses jambes et plaquant ses bras contre le lit.

-Une seule nuit, pas vrai? Grogna le brun.

La gorge de Drago se serra douloureusement alors qu'il voyait la même souffrance que la sienne dans les yeux de Potter. Une seule nuit… Il ne pouvait pas y avoir qu'une seule nuit. Comment était-ce possible? Ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes et il ferma péniblement les yeux alors que la bouche de Potter se posait sur son cou et que ses hanches ondulaient contre les siennes, faisant leurs deux érections se frotter l'une contre l'autre. Il accueillit avec joie la passion brûlante qui envahit son corps. Il écarta encore plus les jambes et laissa ses mains s'agripper aux muscles du dos de Potter alors que celui-ci ne cessait d'aller et de venir contre son érection. Merlin, il brûlait! Comment était-ce possible de brûler à ce point?

Les roulements d'hanches de Potter s'arrêtèrent brusquement alors que le brun lui retirait vivement son pantalon ainsi que son sous-vêtement. Pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas mal à l'aise d'être nu devant un homme qu'il connaissait depuis à peine deux mois? Pourquoi ne ressentait-il aucune gêne à écarter encore plus les jambes? Il se fichait de la raison.

La bouche de Potter s'enroula alors autour de son érection, lui faisant oublier toutes ses questions. Cette bouche qui dansait contre la peau sensible de son entre-jambe. Ses mains qui écartaient encore plus ses jambes, les pétrissant allègrement alors que lui ne pouvait que s'accrocher à ses draps et s'empêcher d'hurler de plaisir. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chose de toute sa vie. Il avait l'impression de mourir. Mais, Merlin quel magnifique mort! Il voulait mourir de cette façon chaque jour de sa vie.

Un gémissement de dépit s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque la bouche de Potter quitta son érection. Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, un doigt lubrifié du brun rentra à l'intérieur de lui, le forçant à prendre une respiration tremblante. Il avait mal… Mais, qu'est-ce que c'était bon… Et ce doigt qui bougeait à l'intérieur de lui, l'obligeant à faire des bruits qu'il n'était pas censé produire.

Lorsque le deuxième doigt puis le troisième doigt rentrèrent à l'intérieur de lui, il était prêt à pleurer… Non même à supplier Potter d'arrêter cette torture. Il pouvait entendre une voix dans sa tête qui ne cessait d'hurler « Prends-moi! Prends-moi! » Mais, à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, les seuls sons qui arrivaient à sortir étaient d'autres gémissements.

Un grognement de colère se fit alors entendre lorsque Potter retira ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui. Il vit celui-ci passa un gel liquide sur son érection d'une main tremblante et il trembla légèrement. C'était sur le point d'arriver… Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la nuque du brun alors que celui-ci le regardait droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime. Murmura Drago.

Un magnifique sourire se forma alors sur les lèvres de Potter alors qu'il rentrait doucement à l'intérieur de lui.

-Je t'aime aussi. Répondit-il.

Cette fois-ci, des larmes silencieuses tombèrent des yeux de Drago alors que Potter rentrait de plus en plus en lui. Il le voulait tellement. Il le voulait tellement. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi comme ça? Pourquoi maintenant? Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau dorée alors que Potter donnait un autre coup de rein qui frappa quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent alors dans la peau de l'épaule de Potter alors que ses coups de boutoirs devenaient de plus en plus violents. Il pouvait entendre Potter grogner contre son oreille alors que ses bras l'aidaient à s'enfouir de plus en plus durement en lui. Il avait envie d'hurler. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ce plaisir à l'intérieur de son corps. Il pouvait entendre les craquements sonores de son lit. Il pouvait sentir leurs sueurs qui s'entremêlaient. Et il pouvait sentir que son orgasme ne tarderait pas.

-Vient. Vient. Supplia Potter. Vient avec moi.

Un hurlement s'échappa alors de sa gorge alors que son orgasme le foudroyait impitoyablement. Il sentit Potter se vider à l'intérieur de lui tout en poussant un grognement de pure félicité. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement tandis qu'un sourire se formait sur ses lèvres. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient enroulés autour de Potter, l'empêchant efficacement de partir. Il était encore à l'intérieur de lui… et il devait rester là… pour toujours…

Après quelques minutes, le brun se redressa légèrement, le regardant droit dans les yeux. La gorge de Drago se serra aussitôt. Il voyait clairement dans son regard ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire. Et il avait envie de lui hurler « Non »! Non, il ne pouvait pas le quitter! Non, il ne pouvait pas partir! Il devait rester avec lui! Il devait… ses jambes et ses bras tombèrent sur le lit alors que Potter se retirait de son corps. Il avait froid… Il avait tellement froid… Il s'enroula alors dans sa couverture. Regardant avec un haut le cœur Potter s'habiller. Dès que celui-ci eut mis son manteau de cuir, il ferma péniblement les yeux. Et voilà… c'était la fin… C'était… Il n'allait pas se remettre à pleurer. Il avait suffisamment pleuré comme ça. Un baiser délicat se posa sur sa bouche, le faisant ouvrir ses yeux. Potter se dégagea aussitôt, le fixant d'un regard indéchiffrable.

-Je ne peux rien te promettre. Murmura-t-il.

-Je sais. Répondit Drago.

-Mais, je t'aime.

Puis, il bondit hors de la fenêtre.

À suivre…


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 22**

Drago commençait à en avoir marre de sans cesse avoir mal à la poitrine. Potter était parti. Encore. Et c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement et il s'obligea à garder les yeux secs. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de pleurer désormais. Il l'avait déjà fait et cela avait failli coûter une mission pour l'Ordre. Il ne ferait plus jamais la même erreur. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'avoir peur pour Potter. La victoire de l'Ordre contre Voldemort était bien plus importante que leur amour. Aussi fort que soit cet amour… Un amour impossible. Merlin, se croyait-il donc dans Roméo et Juliette? Son début de sourire disparut aussitôt en se souvenant de la fin de cette histoire. La mort… Il ne voulait pas mourir… et il voulait encore moins qu'Harry meurt… Il réalisa soudainement qu'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il appelait le brun par son prénom. Harry… Harry… Merlin, il devenait ridicule. Est-ce que l'amour était censé le rendre aussi pathétique. Il eut à peine le temps d'enfiler ses vêtements que ses amis rentrèrent précipitamment dans sa chambre. Drago se rassura tout de suite en disant qu'ils étaient impossibles qu'ils aient entendus ses ébats avec Potter pour la simple et bonne raison que chaque pièce de cette maison était insonorisée. Il ne voulait pas avoir à donner encore plus d'informations. Ses trois amis s'assirent alors autour de lui, le regardant intensément. Le blond poussa un faible soupir avant de commencer.

-L'homme que vous venez de voir est le mangemort duquel vous m'avez libéré.

Il pouvait des voir les hurlements sonores se former sur les lèvres de Ron et leva impérieusement la main, arrêtant sèchement sa tirade. Il ignorait jusqu'où il pouvait donner des informations sur le brun. Après tout, Potter était un agent double. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était censé être un secret. Mais, Ron, Blaise et Hermione étaient ses meilleurs amis. Il ne pouvait pas les tenir dans l'ombre. Surtout après ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui. Et puis, il leur faisait confiance…

-Vous ne pouvez rien dire à personne. Chuchota-t-il. Mais, cet homme est un agent double.

-Est-ce à cause de lui que tu étais aussi distrait depuis que tu es revenu? Demanda calmement Blaise.

Les yeux gris de Drago s'écarquillèrent aussitôt alors que son meilleur ami le fixait impassiblement. Ses sentiments pour Harry… Voulait-il vraiment en parler? Est-ce qu'ils comprendraient ses sentiments? Après tout, même lui ne les comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-il être aussi amoureux alors qu'il ne connaissait presque rien du brun. Il ne savait pas sa couleur préféré ni où il avait grandi. Il ne savait pas… Il y avait trop de choses qu'il ne savait pas et pourtant… Son cœur se serrait si fort dès qu'il apparaissait devant lui. Et Merlin qu'il lui manquait déjà alors qu'il l'avait quitté il y a moins d'une heure.

-Je l'aime. Déclara Drago. Mais, nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. Pas tant qu'il y a cette guerre.

Une guerre qui pouvait durer pendant des années… Même des décennies… Une guerre dans laquelle ils pouvaient mourir à tout instant. Qu'avait-il l'intention de faire exactement avec cet amour? D'accord, il avait décidé de ne pas se laisser distraire par ses sentiments durant ses missions… Mais, en dehors de ses missions… Qu'était-il censé faire?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Drago? Poursuivit Blaise. Est-ce que vous allez attendre la fin de cette guerre pour être ensemble?

Être ensemble… Harry n'avait jamais parlé de cette possibilité. Lui non plus n'en avait jamais parlé. Il s'était contenté de penser que leur amour était impossible. Après tout, oui la guerre pouvait se terminer dans 100 ans… mais, elle pouvait aussi se terminer dans dix minutes. Pourquoi devait-il donc être aussi pessimiste? Il y avait-il… Il y avait-il de l'espoir pour eux? Mais… Harry ne semblait pas penser comme ça…

_-Il n'y a pas d'avenir entre nous_.

Il n'avait pas arrêté de lui dire ça auparavant… Et ce n'était pas du pessimiste… Cela ressemblait dangereusement à une certitude absolue. N'avait-il pas… N'avait-il pas l'intention de survivre à cette guerre? Une bile amère se fit alors sentir au fond de lui et il s'obligea à la ravaler avec peine. Et même s'il survivait cette guerre… Il y avait cette autre personne… Cette personne dont il ignorait tout et à qui Harry avait promis l'éternité. Pourquoi promettre l'éternité à cette personne pour ensuite lui dire qu'il l'aimait? Lui avait-il menti? Lui avait-il menti pour coucher avec lui? Il se donna aussitôt une claque mentale. Bien évidemment que non. Harry n'était pas ce genre de personne. S'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait… il le pensait… Il fallait donc qu'il le croie. Mais, alors pourquoi promettre à cette personne… Et la personne qui détenait toutes les réponses étaient bien trop loin pour lui répondre. Et Merlin seul savait quand il allait bien pouvoir lui poser des questions.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un avenir pour nous. Souffla faiblement Drago.

Merde… Son cœur lui faisait mal de nouveau. Il devait apprendre à contrôler ses émotions, bon sang! Il n'était pas une personne faible. Son père s'était assuré qu'il ne serait jamais faible. Parce que se laisser dominer par ses émotions ne changeaient absolument rien… Au contraire, cela ne faisait qu'empirer les situations. Les rendre encore plus dramatique.

-Alors… Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous pouvez aller voir ailleurs?

Aller voir… Aller voir ailleurs? Il releva brusquement des yeux horrifiés vers Blaise.

-Non! S'étrangla-t-il.

Il n'allait certainement pas aller voir ailleurs et si Harry allait voir ailleurs… Une rage intense se fit alors sentir dans sa poitrine et il s'obligea à prendre une profonde respiration. Harry ne ferait pas une chose pareille. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Peut-être dans un an lorsque leur amour ne serait qu'un vague souvenir… Ses poings se crispèrent sur ses genoux alors qu'il baissa la tête. Un vague souvenir? Cette histoire ne serait jamais qu'un vague souvenir. Parce qu'Harry était… Il était la personne qu'il voulait le plus au monde… Ce qui le rabaissait au rang de midinette.

-Nous sommes en guerre. Nous n'avons pas de temps pour une quelconque histoire amoureuse. Tomber amoureux en temps de guerre… Quelle idiotie.

Il eut le temps de relever les yeux pour voir Blaise et Ron échanger un rapide coup d'œil. Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire encore? Hermione lui lança alors un regard noir qui lui donna l'envie de se ratatiner sur lui-même. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit, bon sang! Tomber amoureux maintenant n'était pas une bonne idée. Surtout pas d'un agent double avec beaucoup trop de secret… Il ne savait plus quoi faire de lui-même et… Une minute…

-Est-ce que l'un de vous est tombé amoureux durant mon absence? Demanda d'une voix incrédule Drago.

Le rougissement flamboyant qui s'étendit alors sur les joues de Blaise et de Ron fut une réponse en soi. Il… il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il lui suffisant de partir un mois pour que tout change à ce point? Pour que… Un sourire amusé se forma alors sur les lèvres tandis qu'il envoyait un clin d'œil taquin à Blaise.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as finalement perdu ta virginité? Demanda-t-il avec amusement.

-Je ne veux pas entendre parler de ça par toi. Siffla Blaise. Cette chambre empeste le sexe.

Drago se força fermement à ne pas devenir aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et se contenta de sourire.

-Comment connais-tu l'odeur du sexe, Blaise? Susurra-t-il.

-Bon cette conversation est terminée. Interrompit brusquement Ron.

Le blond roula avec amusement ses yeux. Il pouvait encore sourire même si Harry n'était pas là. Il aimait d'autres personnes aussi… il pouvait continuer à rire et à vivre pour ses personnes… Il espérait simplement qu'Harry avait quelqu'un d'autre pour qui vivre… Quelqu'un d'autre qui lui donnait le sourire… Probablement que non. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait être seul avec Chien pour seul compagnie. Seul à attendre ses ordres… Et s'il était blessé… Il savait que le mangemort ne s'occuperait pas de sa blessure. Il avait pu voir le nombre impressionnant de cicatrice sur le corps doré du brun. Personne n'allait s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé. Personne n'allait s'assurer… Une larme tombe alors de son œil et il s'empressa de l'essuyer.

-Je suis tellement fatigué les amis. Soupira-t-il. Est-ce que vous pourriez vous en aller?

Les trois échangèrent un bref regard avant qu'Hermione et Ron s'en aille, le laissant seul avec Blaise. Le mulâtre s'approcha rapidement de lui avant de le prendre fermement dans ses bras. Le premier réflexe de Drago fut de le repousser. Ne voyait-il donc pas qu'il avait déjà assez de mal à respirer? Il ne pouvait pas se comporter de cette façon. Il ne pouvait pas agir comme si son monde venait de s'écrouler. Parce que ce n'était pas vrai. Il vivait pour bien d'autres choses qu'Harry. Sa mère, son père… Ron, Blaise et Hermione… Il aimait et été aimé de bien d'autres personnes. Alors, pourquoi son cœur menaçait-il donc d'exploser?

-Je suis vraiment fatigué Blaise.

-Je ne peux pas imaginer comment tu te sens en ce moment. Murmura le mulâtre. Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment Drago?

Plus que l'air… Plus que sa famille… Plus que son camp… Il l'aimait assez pour tout abandonner… Stupide… Il était stupide… Il ne pouvait pas respirer sans lui. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer sans lui. Mais, il ne pouvait pas penser comme ça! Il ne pouvait pas agir comme si sa vie s'était terminée au moment où Potter était parti. Parce que cela n'aiderait en rien. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser dominer par ses sentiments. Il n'avait pas été élevé de cette façon. Comment sa mère faisait-elle pour survivre jour après jour en sachant que son père se trouvait toujours en danger? Parce qu'Harry était en danger des deux camps… Le camp de la lumière le prenait pour un ennemi alors qu'il ne l'était pas… Le camp de Voldemort le prenait pour un allié et lui trancherait, sans hésitation, la tête s'il se révélait être un ennemi… Il était en danger de toute part et lui ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour le protéger. Mais, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il ne deviendrait pas une de ses héroïnes pathétiques incapables de vivre sans l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il pouvait vivre sans Harry. Il l'avait fait toute sa vie non? Il l'aimait, mais se refusait à être dépendant de lui.

-Je ne veux pas dépendre de sa présence. Répondit faiblement le blond. Je ne veux pas penser que s'il n'est pas là… s'il n'est pas là je n'ai aucune raison de me réveiller le matin. Je veux pouvoir me dire que même s'il est en danger… Même s'il venait à disparaître… Mon monde ne s'effondrait pas…

Il n'allait pas pleurer. Il avait suffisamment pleuré comme ça. Il aimait Harry. Il le savait. Il l'acceptait. Mais, le mangemort n'était pas le centre de son univers. Le plus tôt il réaliserait cela, le mieux il se porterait. Comment sa mère et ses amis réagiraient en le voyant se comporter comme une loque humaine? Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de rendre quiconque malheureux. Il se devait donc de redevenir lui-même. Lui-même sans Harry voilà tout.

-Le grand amour est différent de tous les autres amours tu sais… Tu ne devrais pas cacher tes sentiments.

-Dis-moi… À quoi cela servirait-il que je pleure pendant des mois et des mois?

À rien… Voilà à quoi cela servirait. Pleurer ne ramènerait pas Harry dans sa vie et ne changerait pas le cours de cette guerre. Pleurer ne faisait pas les gens retourné dans le temps. Pleurer était donc parfaitement inutile. Si seulement il pouvait en convaincre son âme alors tout irait bien.

-S'il te plait Blaise… Laisse-moi…

Son meilleur ami poussa un faible soupir avant de partir de sa chambre, le laissant enfin seul. Drago se laissa alors tomber sur son lit tout en fermant péniblement les yeux. Harry n'était plus là. Il fallait qu'il se résigne… Au moins… Il avait ses souvenirs…

À suivre…


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour tout le monde ! Pour la première fois de ma vie je ne m'excuserais pas de mon retard puisque ma mère s'est faite opérer cette fin de semaine et est restée à l'hôpital durant trois jours. Je suis donc restée avec elle. Mais, je suis de retour maintenant et elle est de retour à la maison

**Chapitre 23**

Il n'allait pas penser à Harry. Drago envoya alors un endoloris à un mangemort qui s'approchait de lui. Il n'allait pas se demander si le brun se trouvait parmi ses mangemorts qui semblaient sur le point de se jeter sur lui. Il devait faire confiance au mangemort… Il devait croire qu'il ferait tout pour ne pas mourir de sa main… il devait croire en sa force et s'arranger pour rester vivant. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'un mangemort le poussa contre un mur.

Il n'allait plus se laisser distraire. Il l'avait déjà décidé. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu un seul signe de vie du brun… et cela allait certainement continuer jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre alors… Il devait rester fort… Il devait rester fort… Il pointa alors sa baguette vers un mangemort qui s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sort et jeta un expelliamus. Il allait se battre jusqu'au bout… Jusqu'à ce que la mort s'en suive… Il se laissa tomber au sol, épuisé, lorsque le dernier mangemort fut inconscient. Merlin… plus le temps passait… Plus les attaques se faisaient nombreuses et féroces… Ils étaient véritablement en guerre maintenant. Un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres lorsque Blaise se laissa tomber à ses côtés, la respiration haletante.

-Oh Merlin… Je respire plus fort que dans n'importe quel sport que je n'ai jamais fait. Fit remarquer le mulâtre.

-Même quand tu baises? Tu devrais vraiment te poser des questions sur la performance e Ron.

-Il me semble que tu es devenu complètement obsédé par le sexe. Répliqua froidement Blaise.

-Je suis en manque tristement. Je dois bien vivre ma sexualité à travers toi.

Son meilleur ami éclata d'un rire tonitruant alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Il arrivait à se distraire maintenant… La douleur, bien que présente, ne dévorait pas chaque minute de son existence. Il pouvait rire avec ses amis sans automatiquement penser qu'Harry se trouvait seul dans son grand appartement… Il se releva alors d'un bond et Blaise en fit de même.

-Je meurs de faim. Allons manger quelque chose.

-Nous sommes sales et répugnants. Déclara Drago.

-Et bien, les gens n'auront qu'à nous regarder. Je commence à en avoir marre de la nourriture de Molly. Je veux manger à l'extérieur…

Le blond haussa nonchalamment les épaules avant de suivre Blaise sur le chemin de traverse. Il pouvait bien aller manger à l'extérieur… avant que la guerre ne détruise tous ses magasins. Peut-être était-il trop pessimiste. Peut-être que la guerre daignerait laisser quelques uns de ces bâtiments intacts. Il observa alors avec un certain intérêt les multiples restaurants qui se trouvaient devant lui. Chinois… Italien… Cambodgien…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de manger? Demanda-t-il à Blaise.

-Je l'ignore… du chinois peut-être… ou encore jamaïcain?

Alors que Blaise débattait intérieurement sur son choix de nourriture Drago observa avec curiosité une petite fille mangeant avec enthousiasme sa tranche de pizza en compagnie de sa mère. Sa tranche de pizza semblait si… bonne… avec plein de fromage… Il… Il la _voulait_.

-D'accord, mangeons Chinois! S'exclama le mulâtre.

-Non.

Les yeux limes de son meilleur ami se posèrent avec perplexité sur lui alors qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers la pizzeria. Il voulait manger cette pizza. Rien que cette pizza. Il mourrait de faim et il voulait cette pizza et personne n'allait l'empêcher d'en manger une, bordel!

-Je n'ai pas envie de manger une pizza. Protesta Blaise. C'est moi qui ai proposé d'aller manger à l'extérieur et je…

Il ignorait si c'était son regard meurtrier ou sa lèvre légèrement tremblante qui firent taire Blaise mais, la seule chose dont il était sur, c'était qu'il en profita pour s'engouffrer dans la pizzeria. Un soupir de pure satisfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres et il commanda avec joie sa tranche de pizza. Blaise se contenta de lui lancer un regard exaspéré avant de faire de même. En quelques minutes, ils furent installés dans leur chaise respective et Drago fixa avec enthousiasme sa pizza avant de la prendre et de commencer à manger.

-Tu es vraiment un gosse pourri gâté. S'exaspéra Blaise. Pourquoi ai-je donc décidé de manger avec toi?

-Parce que tu savais que manger avec moi ne se terminerait pas par un petit séjour dans les toilettes publiques.

Un éclat de rire joyeux s'échappa de ses lèvres en voyant Blaise devenir écarlate. Le mulâtre se mit alors à manger avec un certain appétit sa pizza. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry était entrain de manger en ce moment… Était-il même chez lui? Que faisait-il? À quoi pensait-il? Est-ce que lui aussi était complètement obnubilé par leur relation?

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé… Mais, pourquoi aimes-tu ce type à ce point?

-Tu aimes _Ron_? As-tu même le droit de juger les relations amoureuses des autres?

-La ferme. Ron est très intéressant.

-Il est colérique, infantile et capricieux.

-Mais tellement bon au lit.

-Tu vois bien que je ne suis pas le seul obsédé par le sexe!

Il avait oublié ce que cela faisait de s'asseoir calmement et de plaisanter avec son meilleur ami. Pourtant, il avait l'habitude de le faire constamment lorsqu'il se trouvait à Poudlard… Il s'asseyait dans l'herbe et parlait pendant des heures de sujets complètement insipides et qui semblaient tellement importants à cette époque…

-Est-ce que tu te souviens lorsque nous sommes restés pendant deux heures à parler de la coiffure de Pansy… Nous n'avions vraiment rien à faire à cette époque. Remarqua-t-il.

-Peut-être… Mais, je dois encore admettre que sa coiffure était certainement l'une des plus laides que je n'avais jamais vue. C'était un grand traumatisme pour mes yeux.

Drago s'apprêtait à éclater à nouveau de rire lorsque les fenêtres du restaurant explosèrent, laissant entrer une dizaine de mangemorts. Ce devait être une mauvaise plaisanterie franchement! Il venait de se battre! Et il n'avait pas fini sa pizza! Il avait faim, bon sang! Il se leva alors à contre cœur et se mit en position de combat. Les membres de l'Ordre ne tarderaient pas à leur envoyer des renforts… Il lui suffisait de tenir le coup jusqu'à ce que tout aille bien… Même s'il était épuisé. Même s'il venait de se battre… Il était en guerre après tout. Dans un cri guttural, il se précipita vers un mangemort, lui lançant un sortilège extrêmement vicieux.

Il avait encore des forces. Ils étaient dix, mais lui était beaucoup plus puissant qu'eux. Enfin il l'espérait. Non. Il devait être convaincu de sa puissance. Sinon, il abandonnerait. Un doloris le toucha de plein fouet et il se laissa tomber au sol sous la douleur. Il ne lâcherait pas sa baguette… Même si la douleur lui déchirait les entrailles… Même s'il pouvait sentir son propre sang bouillirent dans ses veines… il ne lâcherait pas sa baguette. En voyant le pied du mangemort apparaître devant lui, il s'empressa de lancer un crucio dans la jambe de celui-ci et sourit de satisfaction en l'entendant pousser un hurlement de douleur.

Son cœur manqua un battement en voyant que Blaise était entrain de se battre avec trois mangemorts qui semblaient décidés à ne pas lui donner le moindre répit. Et il ne pouvait même pas l'aider puisque les autres s'empressaient de venir autour de lui. Merde… Il se redressa péniblement et s'obligea à lancer un sort qui atteignit un mangemort de plein fouet. Et il eut à peine le temps d'esquiver un aveda kedavra qui partait dans sa direction.

Où étaient les membres de l'Ordre? Pourquoi prenaient-ils donc autant de temps? Ne comprenaient-ils pas ce qui était entrain d'arriver? Il devait être au courant! Enfin… il l'espérait… Il l'espérait de tout son cœur sinon… s'en était fini d'eux… Il leva résolument sa baguette et sursauta violemment en voyant un mangemort tombé au sol. Blaise… Blaise était occupé… et il n'y avait personne d'autre qui aurait voulu le… le sauver… Ses yeux parcoururent frénétiquement la mer noire de masque. Harry?

Non… il n'avait pas le temps de chercher le brun. Il devait se défendre! Il se jeta alors sur l'un des mangemorts et lui assena un violent coup de poing qui lui fit grincer les dents. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres en voyant que celui-ci ne se relevait pas. Et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus en voyant un autre mangemort tombé au sol. Oui… Harry se trouvait définitivement parmi eux. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Blaise et sentit un vent de soulagement soulevé son cœur en voyant que celui-ci s'était débarrassé de deux mangemorts.

Il ne lui restait que trois mangemorts… et l'un d'entre eux était Harry… Il ne pouvait donc pas envoyer d'aveda kedavra. Mais, il pouvait se débrouiller pour immobiliser les autres mangemorts. Merde… si seulement il pouvait savoir lequel d'entre eux était le brun… alors tout irait pour le mieux… Celui qui se trouvait à sa droit se précipita alors sur lui et il s'empressa de lui envoyer un endoloris qui le fit s'évanouir. Harry ne se serait pas évanouit aussi facilement… Plus que deux… Lequel… Lequel était Harry…

Il leva lentement sa baguette vers celui du centre et vit la baguette de celui-ci se lever vers lui… Non… elle faisait semblant d'être pointé dans sa direction… s'il jetait un sort… Il n'y aurait aucune chance pour que cela l'atteigne. Aussitôt, il se tourna vers la gauche et lança un nouveau sort d'endoloris. Le mangemort se tordit de douleur avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Il détourna alors les yeux vers Blaise qui venait de se débarrasser de son dernier mangemort.

-Drago! Il y a un mangemort derrière toi!

Le blond secoua légèrement la tête.

-Va-t-en Blaise. S'il te plait.

Il vit le mulâtre hausser un sourcil perplexe avant qu'une lueur de compréhension n'allume son regard et qu'il transplane. Drago se dirigea alors aux pas de charge jusqu'au dernier mangemort qui se contentait de le regarder à travers son masque. Ses mains se posèrent alors sur le masque argent et il laissa échapper un soupir en voyant que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Merlin, son cœur battait à la chamade…

Il retira brusquement le masque et eut à peine le temps de voir les yeux émeraude qu'il sentit des lèvres fermes se poser sur les siennes, lui volant impitoyablement le souffle. Il poussa un faible gémissement avant de répondre passionnément au baiser. Ses bras s'enroulèrent violemment autour de la nuque du brun et il se sentit transplaner. Il se fichait où. Il se fichait de comment. Il ne voulait plus… Il ne voulait plus quitter cet homme. Lorsqu'Harry le lâcha enfin, il regarda rapidement autour de lui et haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant l'immense appartement du mangemort.

-Voldemort. Débuta-t-il.

-J'ai mis des sortilèges pour qu'il ne puisse plus me regarder. Tu dois retourner chez toi.

-Alors pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici?

-Parce que je suis un imbécile.

Drago lui envoya alors un sourire amusé avant de se dresser sur la pointe de ses pieds et de mordiller délicatement le lobe d'oreille d'Harry.

-Alors soyons idiots ensembles.

À suivre…


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour tout le monde ! Puisque je n'ai pas pu publier la semaine dernière, je vous offre deux chapitres cette semaine ^^ !

**Chapitre 24**

Un sourire taquin apparut rapidement sur les lèvres de Drago alors qu'il poussait Harry au sol et s'installait à califourchon sur ses hanches. Il vit aussitôt les yeux émeraude s'assombrirent dangereusement alors qu'il se penchait langoureusement et commençait à embrasser la peau dorée. Il savait pertinemment que ce qu'il faisait était complètement idiot. Il savait aussi qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Le brun lui avait tellement manqué durant ses deux interminables semaines… Il avait eu beau essayer de ne pas penser à lui… il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait beau avec ses amis, jaser avec sa mère, recevoir des nouvelles de son père… Il voulait le voir. Il voulait toujours le voir. Ce qui le rabaissait au rang de stupide Juliette attendant son imbécile de Roméo. Pathétique… Il fut obligé de s'arrêter lorsque le mangemort tira brusquement ses cheveux, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il froidement.

-Tu es un grand garçon. Je suis convaincu que tu peux faire 1+1.

-Je dois te ramener chez toi. Ta famille doit s'inquiéter.

-Est-ce que cela fait vraiment une différence si je reviens maintenant ou dans une heure?

Il vit un éclair traverser les yeux émeraude et ne put empêcher un sourire amusé d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Le brun essayait, visiblement, de faire la bonne chose. Et bien, c'était à lui de l'emmener du côté obscur de la force. Il sortit alors sa baguette et, avant que le brun puisse protester, fit disparaître tous ses vêtements. Il devait admirer le flegme d'Harry. Celui-ci ne cligna même pas des yeux en réalisant qu'il était nu. Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard inquisiteur et de faire un mouvement pour se relever. Il n'allait certainement pas le laisser faire sans protester. Il savait que le brun n'avait aucunement l'intention de faire l'amour avec lui. Il semblait bien trop obsédé par les conséquences de leurs actes. Normalement, Drago serait d'accord avec lui. Mais, Merlin qu'il s'en fichait aujourd'hui. Il voulait Harry. Tout était clair. Tout était dit. Et il allait obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Sa main se faufila alors jusqu'à l'entre-jambe du brun et l'enserra délicatement. La réaction qu'il attendait ne se fit pas attendre. Le brun renversa la tête en arrière alors que sa respiration devenait haletante.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser m'arrêter Harry. Susurra-t-il calmement. Nous nous ne sommes pas vus pendant deux semaines… Et Merlin seul sait quand nous nous reverrons de nouveau. Je ne partirais pas d'ici sans avoir obtenu ce que je veux. Alors arrête de protester et accepte-le.

-Tu agis comme un… comme un enfant. Siffla le brun, les dents serrées.

-Je ne pense pas qu'un enfant agirait de cette manière.

Pour prouver son point, il se pencha jusqu'au cou du brun et se mit à mordiller à le lécher jusqu'à ce que les mains d'Harry se crispent sur ses hanches. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Et il n'avait aucunement l'intention de reculer. Ils allaient peut-être mourir demain. Alors, pourquoi ne pas profiter du présent? Pourquoi devait-il résister alors que ce qu'il voulait se trouvait sous ses yeux. Sa bouche dériva alors jusqu'au mamelon chocolat du mangemort et le grognement rauque qui s'échappa des lèvres du brun lui fit l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre dans le sang. Ses dents se refermèrent tendrement sur la bille parfaitement dure qui se trouvait entre ses lèvres et il fut récompensé par un nouveau grognement, cette fois-ci plus désespéré.

Il n'avait plus l'intention de faire comme si ce qu'il voulait ne se trouvait pas près de lui. Il aimait. Il désirait. Il allait donc prendre et prendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rassasié… Jusqu'à ce que ce feu dans son bas-ventre s'éteigne… Pour la prochaine fois en tout cas. Sa bouche se dirigea alors jusqu'à l'érection proéminente du mangemort et un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne passe lentement la tête sur l'érection furieusement rouge de l'homme de sa vie. Il n'allait pas s'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait. Surtout pas par peur. Il en avait marre d'avoir peur. Il avait toujours peur. Peur pour lui. Peur pour son père. Peur pour Harry. Peur pour ses amis. Peur pour sa mère… il passait sa vie à avoir peur. Alors aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui il allait profiter autant qu'il le pouvait… Il entreprit alors de prendre l'entière érection du brun dans sa bouche et s'obligea à respirer par le nez… Chaud… Énorme… Dure… Il voulait… Sa langue se mit alors de la partie et il pouvait entendre, vaguement, les gémissements répétés d'Harry. Une main ferme se faufila alors dans ses cheveux, lui imposant un rythme de va et vient qu'il était plus qu'heureux de suivre.

-Drago… Grogna le brun.

Merlin, il n'avait jamais cru que d'entendre son nom ainsi lui donnerait un tel frisson. La voix d'Harry semblait tellement… sur le point de perdre le contrôle. Il allait perdre le contrôle… Sa bouche alla alors de plus en plus vite sur l'érection du brun alors que ses ongles se promenaient sur l'estomac musclé du mangemort. Il voulait qu'Harry perde le contrôle de lui-même. Il voulait qu'Harry ne puisse penser à rien. Qu'à lui. Plus de guerre. Plus de Voldemort. Plus d'autre. Plus de mission. Juste eux… Pour ce moment. Pour l'éternité… Rien qu'eux. Il sentit soudainement la main d'Harry tirer sur ses cheveux, le forçant à quitter l'érection brûlante. Qu'est-ce que… Le brun le plaqua alors contre le sol, sa bouche s'appropriant sauvagement la sienne alors qu'il s'installait entre ses jambes et donnait un coup de boutoir si puissant que Drago faillit oublier comment respirer.

Et, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, les mains brutales du brun se faisaient un devoir de lui arracher ses vêtements, le laissant rapidement complètement nu. Il s'en fichait. Il voulait… il voulait si fort… Ses mains s'agrippèrent alors au dos musclé alors que les roulements d'hanche d'Harry frottaient efficacement leurs deux érections ensembles. Il voyait des étoiles. Non… en fait, il ne voyait plus rien… Ou voyait-il seulement les yeux émeraude du brun… il l'ignorait… Il s'en fichait… plus rien n'avait la moindre importance de toute façon.

-Prends-moi. Prends-moi. Supplia-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Les mains du brun partirent alors s'agripper à ses genoux, lui remontant les jambes tandis que sa bouche s'amusait à dessiner des arabesques près de son nombril. Il brûlait. Il savait qu'il brûlait. Comment était-ce possible de prendre en feu et d'aimer cela… Il voulait brûler davantage… Pour toujours… Toujours brûler… Un cri guttural s'échappa de ses lèvres en sentant les doigts d'Harry s'enfoncer au plus profond de son être, l'empêchant de respirer… l'empêchant de penser…

-Oui…

Les doigts du brun étaient si violents… allant et venant… allant et venant… Et lui ne pouvait que gémir encore et encore… Toujours… Pour l'éternité… Plus rien ne comptait qu'eux deux… que leurs corps ensembles… Un gémissement de dépit sortit alors de ses lèvres lorsque les doigts rageurs le quittèrent et que le brun se plaça entre ses jambes. Il était absorbé par ses yeux verts… Il ne voyait qu'eux… Ne sentait qu'eux… N'aimait qu'eux… Ses mains s'enfouirent alors dans la chevelure ébouriffée tandis qu'Harry s'enfonçait au plus profond de son être.

Ses jambes s'enroulèrent plus fermement autour de la taille du mangemort alors que celui-ci se plaquait contre lui, allant et venant avec tant de force qu'il eut l'impression que son dos allait se briser. Mais, il aimait ça. Il se fichait de la douleur. Il ne voyait que le plaisir. Que cette dureté rentrant et sortant de lui avec frénésie.

-Vite… Vite…

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il réussissait à former des mots cohérents alors que son corps semblait sur le point de se briser sous la jouissance. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent durant dans la peau du dos du brun. Il se fichait de lui laisser des cicatrices. Non, en fait il voulait laisser des marques sur son corps. Parce qu'il n'appartenait qu'à lui… Rien qu'à lui… Pris sous l'impulsion, ses dents s'enfoncèrent durement dans la peau de la nuque d'Harry. Rien qu'à lui… Pour l'éternité… Dans un feulement animal, il repoussa violemment le brun, l'obligeant à se détacher de lui. Il vit les yeux verts s'écarquiller sous la surprise et il le poussa brusquement sur le dos avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses hanches et guider, de nouveau, son érection à l'intérieur de lui.

Les mains du brun s'enroulèrent alors autour de sa taille, l'aidant efficacement à monter et descendre sur son érection. Le plaisir lui tordait l'estomac. Oh oui… Encore… Il n'en pouvait presque plus… Drago poussa alors un gémissement rauque en sentant les dents du brun s'enfoncer dans son propre cou. Il le marquait lui aussi.

-Tu m'appartiens. Grogna Harry.

-Tu m'appartiens aussi.

Les coups de boutoirs se firent alors plus violents tandis que Drago laissait sa tête tomber sur l'épaule musclé du mangemort. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il ne pouvait que sentir encore et encore… Toujours plus fort… Toujours plus haut… Jusqu'à ce que tout parte en fumée.

-Pour toujours… Pour toujours toi et moi… Poursuivit le brun. Toi et moi…

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'un orgasme d'une intensité extraordinaire foudroie Drago et qu'il se laisse tomber sans ménagement sur le corps en sueur d'Harry. Il sentit alors la semence du brun se répandre en lui et ne fit rien d'autre que de se coucher un peu plus confortablement contre le mangemort. Un sourire de pur contentement prit alors place sur ses lèvres en sentant les bras musclés entourer paresseusement sa taille.

-Tu vois que c'était une bonne idée de m'emmener ici… Grommela Drago.

-Non… Mais, merci Merlin pour cette idée stupide.

Drago laissa échapper un petit rire avant de fermer les yeux. Il était vraiment épuisé…

-Tu sais que tu dois partir maintenant, n'est-ce pas… Murmura le brun.

-Typique. On baise et après tu me mets dehors. Répliqua sarcastiquement Drago.

Il se sentit vaguement amusé en sentant le corps du brun se crisper contre lui. Il ne pensait pas réellement qu'il croyait un seul mot de ce qu'il venait de dire, pas vrai? Il poussa un léger soupir avant de donner un petit baiser sur l'épaule du mangemort, lui détendant aussitôt le corps. Quel imbécile… Il savait pertinemment qu'il devait partir… Il savait tout aussi pertinemment qu'il n'aurait même pas du venir là en premier lieu. Blaise allait lui crier dessus… ça il en était sur… Ou bien il allait se moquer de son expression qui disait clairement qu'il venait de baiser comme un animal. Dans tous les cas, il était fichu.

-Tu vas devoir me passer des vêtements… Fit remarquer le blond. Tu as déchiré les miens. Tes manières peuvent aisément être comparées à celles d'un animal en chaleur.

-Je ne vais même pas te faire remarquer que c'est toi qui m'as chauffé.

Un petit rire amusé sortit alors de la bouche de Drago lorsque le brun le souleva de terre comme s'il ne pesait rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu dois prendre une douche. Les membres de l'Ordre risquent de se poser de sacré question si tu reviens dans cet état.

-Mais, j'ai mal au… Enfin, tu sais où j'ai mal. Je ne peux pas me lever.

-Alors, je te laverais. Répliqua le brun.

-Toi et moi dans une douche… Toi entrain de me caresser le corps… Je ne vais même pas te dire où cela va nous mener.

Une lueur agacée traversa alors les yeux du mangemort alors que Drago mourrait d'envie d'éclater de rire. Le brun le transporta alors jusqu'à sa chambre, le posant sur le lit avant de lui tourner le dos.

-Où est-ce que tu vas? Demanda aussitôt Drago.

-Te faire couler un bain.

-Comme c'est romantique… Tu pourrais aussi me masser les pieds?

-Va te faire… Non, je ne finirais pas cette phrase.

Drago eut à peine le temps de rire que le brun disparaissait dans la salle de bain. Prendre un bain… Au moins cela ne lui laissait l'obtention que de se faire engueuler sauvagement par Blaise et sa mère… Vraiment super… Ses yeux commencèrent alors à se promener dans la chambre d'Harry et son cœur manqua subitement un battement en voyant, sur le sol, le livre qu'il avait été incapable d'ouvrir. Le livre qui avait essayé de le tuer… non, un livre ne tuait pas les gens… Mais, quelque chose… ou quelqu'un… Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la salle de bain et se leva aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait, se dirigeant droit vers le livre et le prenant entre ses mains… Peut-être… Peut-être était-ce dans ce livre que se trouvait le secret qu'Harry se refusait à lui dire… peut-être était-ce dans ce livre…

-Drago, est-ce que tu viens? S'exclama soudainement le brun.

-J'arrive!

Il posa alors sa main contre le livre et ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour l'envoyer dans sa chambre dans le QG de l'Ordre. La barrière était beaucoup plus faible maintenant… Probablement pour qu'il puisse s'en aller après… Il prit une profonde respiration en voyant que le livre avait bel et bien disparu… Il venait de voler l'homme qu'il aimait…

À suivre…


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous offre de nouveau un chapitre ^^ !

**Chapitre 25**

Drago se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé au-delà des mots. Il venait de voler Harry… il venait de voler l'homme qu'il aimait… et il savait pertinemment que ce livre, peu importe ce qu'il contenait, était précieux pour le brun. Sinon, il n'aurait pas mis un sort aussi puissant pour que personne ne puisse le lire. Mais… il devait savoir. Il devait comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas continuer sans savoir qui était la personne à qui Harry avait promis l'éternité. S'il l'aimait… pourquoi promettre l'éternité à cette personne? Sans compter que celle-ci avait essayé de le tuer. N'était-ce pas suffisant pour attiser sa curiosité? Il sursauta violemment en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir avec fracas, laissant entrer un Blaise furibonde.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois parti avec un mangemort! S'étrangla son meilleur ami.

-Il s'agissait d'Harry. Protesta Drago.

-C'était une décision stupide et irresponsable.

-Je sais… je sais… Mais…

-Ah non! Tu ne vas pas commencer avec tes « Je l'aime »! L'amour n'est pas une raison pour agir stupidement.

-Je sais… je suis désolé… C'est juste… Il me manque… tout le temps… Merlin, je deviens un imbécile.

Il laissa sa tête tombée entre ses mains, s'efforçant de retrouver son calme. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais le simple fait d'avoir Blaise lui criant dessus lui mettait les larmes aux yeux. Le mulâtre ne pouvait pas être fâché contre lui. Surtout lorsqu'Harry risquait de lui en vouloir horriblement pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais, il y avait trop de secret… il ne pouvait plus supporter cette atmosphère… il voulait comprendre… il voulait simplement comprendre… Était-ce un crime? La main de son meilleur ami se posant sur son épaule fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Un sanglot étouffé s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il retenait férocement ses larmes.

-Drago, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me fâche contre toi. Pourquoi es-tu… aussi émotionnel?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai volé Harry et maintenant tu me cris dessus… Sans compter que nous sommes en guerre et que l'homme que j'aime se trouve dans l'autre camp.

-D'accord, tu as suffisamment de raison pour craquer. Mais, arrête d'agir idiotement d'accord? Je ne supporterais pas d'avoir une autre crise cardiaque.

Le blond laissa tomber un petit rire alors que Blaise lui souhaitait bonne nuit et partait dormir. Il releva alors la tête et laissa son regard dériver jusqu'au livre qui se trouvait sur son lit. Harry allait certainement lui en vouloir à mort. Mais, s'il l'avait déjà volé… Cela ne servait à rien de rester immobile à se morfondre. Mieux valait tenter d'ouvrir ce fichu bouquin. Il prit alors le livre entre ses mains et ferma les yeux.

()

Il venait de passer deux heures à essayer d'ouvrir ce fichu livre et il n'avait eu aucun résultat. Comment était-ce possible? Pourquoi Harry avait-il mis un sort aussi puissant? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, bon sang! Il n'y comprenait rien… Et il était épuisé… Il se laissa alors tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il affronterait ce stupide livre demain. Maintenant… il ne voulait que dormir… dormir encore et toujours jusqu'à ce que cette guerre se termine…

()

Pourquoi se trouvait-il dans cette pièce? Une chambre… Il ne connaissait pas cette chambre… il ne connaissait pas ce lit… Il ne connaissait même pas cette odeur… Son cœur manqua un battement en sentant une main puissant entourer ses yeux tandis qu'une voix chaude se promenait sur son oreille.

-Devine qui c'est. Chantonna la voix.

-Harry?

Il se tourna alors et fut aussitôt happé par les lèvres du mangemort. Il rêvait… il rêvait d'Harry… C'était la première fois qu'il réalisait qu'il se trouvait dans un rêve… C'était intéressant… Sa bouche s'ouvrit et le brun en profita pour y faufiler sa langue. Ce… Ce n'était pas la langue d'Harry… il n'embrassait pas de la même façon… Ce n'était pas Harry! Il repoussa vivement le double du brun. Un double parfait… les mêmes cheveux en batailles… les mêmes yeux émeraude… Mais, le petit sourire en coin qu'il affichait ne ressemblait nullement à Harry. Après tout, le mangemort ne souriait pas de cette façon. Soit il souriait entièrement… soit il ne souriait pas du tout…

-Qui es-tu? Demanda-t-il glacialement.

-Je suis celui que tu cherches, bien évidemment…

-Quoi?

-Tu ne te souviens pas? Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré. Deux fois en fait. Et j'essayais de te tuer. Tu te souviens maintenant?

Le faux Harry laissa alors échapper un rire amusé avant de s'asseoir sur le lit tout en passant une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Que… que… Comment? Il était la personne qui avait essayé de le tuer? Mais… Il était le portrait craché d'Harry… Pourquoi était-il son portrait craché?

-Je m'appelle Riley Potter. Et je trouve sincèrement que mon frère a mauvais goût. Tu n'es pas très mignon. Je préfère ton ami mulâtre. Lui, il est sexy en diable.

-Je ne comprends pas. Souffla Drago.

-Tu ne comprends toujours pas? Tu n'es pas très attirant et tu es stupide? Mon frère n'a définitivement pas de goût. Laisse-moi t'expliquer alors…

Riley se releva souplement et s'avança vers lui, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son visage et lui envoyant un grand sourire.

-Je suis le frère jumeau d'Harry.

Harry avait de la famille? Harry avait un frère jumeau? Et ce frère jumeau avait essayé de le tuer? Et il dormait… et il se trouvait en face de ce type? Était-ce un rêve tordu de son subconscient? Avait-il mangé quelque chose d'anormal pour faire un rêve aussi bizarre? Se sentait-il tellement mal qu'il hallucinait?

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'arrive à apparaître devant toi. D'habitude, je ne peux communiquer qu'avec Harry. J'étais vraiment surexcité en voyant que j'arrivais à pénétrer ton esprit. N'est-ce pas fascinant!

-Tu as essayé de me tuer.

-Bien évidemment que j'ai essayé de te tuer. Tu distrayais mon frère de sa promesse! Il commençait déjà à avoir des pensées mielleuses à ton sujet, c'était exaspérant. Alors, j'ai pensé « Pourquoi ne pas me débarrasser de l'élément perturbateur? » et Bam! J'ai essayé de te tuer. Mais, Harry est arrivé bien évidemment. Il est un héro tu comprends. Je pense que c'est écrit dans ses gênes ou quelque chose. Ce qui est assez comique parce que nous avons exactement les mêmes gênes et je ne suis pas un héro du tout!

Il ignorait ce qui était le plus étrange… Avoir une conversation avec une étrange hallucination… ou bien voir Harry placotant comme une pie. Harry ne placotait pas. Il était froid et distant et chaque sourire qu'il émettait était une petite victoire. Alors que ce type souriait tout le temps… C'était… effrayant…

-Un héro? Répéta-t-il stupidement.

-Merlin tout puissant, tu ne sais vraiment rien de rien. Que sais-tu de mon frère exactement? Hormis le fait qu'il te baiserait à peu près n'importe où.

Il détestait la manière dont Riley parlait de sa vie sexuelle. Comme si c'était un passe-temps… et non une histoire d'amour. Lui et Harry _s'aimaient_. Ce n'était pas de la baise! Mais, il n'allait pas s'indigner. Il devait d'abord comprendre… comprendre qu'est-ce qui se passait. Comprendre qui était ce type… Comprendre pourquoi il lui était apparu…

-Est-ce que tu vis dans le livre que j'ai volé?

-Vivre dans un livre? Tu me prends pour quoi? Un géni? Je vis dans cette chambre. Ou bien plutôt dans cette prison. Très joli prison je dois l'admettre. Mais, ce n'est pas ça l'important. L'important c'est que tu ne sais pas le destin funeste de l'homme que tu prétends aimer.

-Je l'aime. Protesta vivement Drago.

-Oui, oui. Aucune importance. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime. Vous êtes deux tourtereaux qui ne s'envoleront jamais vers le soleil alors à quoi bon? Mon frère est mort. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Donc, pour ton propre bien, je te conseillerais de ne plus l'aimer. Bon, il est évident que je me fiche de ton bien, mais celui d'Harry m'importe. C'est mon frère après tout. Je n'ai personne d'autre que lui. Il est mon seul passe-temps.

Harry allait mourir? Riley allait mourir? Pourquoi devaient-ils mourir? Et pourquoi Riley semblait si sur de leur sort? Comme si… Comme s'il n'y avait pas la moindre issue. La guerre n'était pas perdue! Leur camp avait des chances de gagner! Pourquoi parlait-il de cette façon?

-Hum… tout bien réfléchi, mon frère a raison… J'aime bien ton visage.

La main de Riley se posa alors sur sa joue, la caressant dans toute sa longueur. Drago était bien trop tétanisé pour bouger. Mourir… Pourquoi la mort? Il ne comprenait rien… Pourquoi Harry ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il avait un jumeau? Pourquoi avait-il mis un sort sur ce livre? Pourquoi… Trop de pourquoi…

-J'aime comment il est expressif… Cette détresse… Magnifique. Mon frère est comme un roc. On ne sait jamais à quoi il pense. C'est ennuyeux comme la pluie. C'est certainement pour ça que c'est lui l'élu et non moi.

L'élu? L'élu de quoi? La mort? Un choix? Il commençait vraiment à avoir mal à la tête.

-Et là tu te demandes « L'élu de quoi »? Et bien l'élu pour tuer Voldemort. Ou se faire tuer par lui. Peu importe.

-Se faire tuer? Ou bien tuer? Mais alors pourquoi…

-Pourquoi Voldemort garde près de lui la personne qui doit le tuer? Et bien, parce qu'il est puissant. Et parce qu'il sait qu'Harry ne lèvera jamais la main sur lui. Enfin, il croit savoir.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que même après qu'Harry t'ai délibérément et très peu subtilement aidé à t'échapper, Voldemort ne le soupçonne pas.

Un sourire amer se forma alors sur les lèvres de Riley alors qu'il roulait les yeux.

-C'est parce que… Notre cher Voldemort, être intelligent qu'il est, c'est lié à moi. S'il meurt, je meurs. Et il sait pertinemment qu'Harry ne me tuera pas. Après tout, mon cher frère m'aime. Mais, il va le tuer… Et je vais mourir. Mais, Harry ne m'abandonnera pas. Il va rester avec moi.

La main du brun se crispa alors sur sa joue alors que son sourire disparaissait.

-Il va mourir avec moi.

Le cœur de Drago se broya dans sa poitrine alors que Riley lui lâchait la joue et partait s'asseoir sur son lit. Harry… même s'il survivait à la guerre… il allait se tuer? Pour rejoindre son frère? Il allait… il allait mourir…

-C'est ridicule! Explosa le blond.

-Si je dois mourir, il doit mourir avec moi. C'est ça la justice. Elle est injuste pour les autres. S'il tue Voldemort, il me tue aussi… Mais, nous resterons ensemble pour l'éternité. Nous sommes nés en même temps… Nous mourrons donc en même temps. N'est-ce pas digne d'une tragédie grecque? Alors, je te conseille… pour ton propre bien… laisse tomber Harry. Il ne t'emmènera que de la souffrance. Pas que cela me fasse quelque chose. Mais, si tu lui donnes une raison de vivre… ce ne sera que plus pénible lorsqu'il devra mourir. Ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai essayé de te tuer. Deux fois. Mais, tu es coriace. Je te félicite.

Riley tourna alors la tête vers l'un de ses murs.

-C'est le matin maintenant… Tu dois te réveiller… Nous nous reverrons…

Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux et laissa échapper un léger cri alors que des larmes salées coulaient sur ses joues.

À suivre…


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël (en retard) et une Bonne Année (En avance ^^ !)

**Chapitre 26**

Drago n'en pouvait plus de ses maudites nausées. Chaque matin… Il devait aller sur le maudit bol de toilette et attendre que ses hauts le cœur lui passent. Le pire dans tout cela était qu'il ne vomissait même pas. Il se contentait de rester pencher, comme un imbécile, sur le bol de toilette en attendant désespérément que son estomac arrête de faire des siennes. Était-ce à cause de sa rencontre avec Riley? Est-ce que son corps se rebellait contre le destin que le frère jumeau d'Harry lui avait dépeint? La mort… Ses mains se crispèrent sur le bol de toilette alors que son cœur se serrait douloureusement. La mort d'Harry… Sa mort et celle de Voldemort… Sa mort pour ne pas que Riley meurt seul. Était-ce la solution? Bien évidemment que ce n'était pas la solution! Sa mort ne changerait rien au destin de Riley. Sa mort n'arrangerait rien. Alors… Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça alors qu'il était amoureux de lui. Il ne voulait pas laisser Riley seul et lui dans tout cela? Était-ce acceptable de le laisser seul avec ses sentiments et son cœur brisé?

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que sa nausée se calmait. Une semaine… Cela faisait une maudite semaine que chaque matin il devait se rendre à la toilette. Il n'était pas malade. C'était son cœur qui était malade. Merlin qu'il était pathétique… L'amour l'avait rendu pathétique.

-Drago… Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda gentiment sa mère.

-J'arrive.

Il passa rapidement de l'eau sur son visage et jeta un vague regard à son miroir. Il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir… Et si Riley revenait? Quelle horreur allait-il donc lui dire cette fois-ci? Il lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait… Viendrait-il le tuer pour ne pas donner une raison supplémentaire à Harry d'être en vie? Et bien… s'il pouvait être une raison supplémentaire pour que le mangemort reste vivant… Il était prêt à tout. Même à se battre contre Riley. Il sortit alors de la salle de bain et haussa un sourcil en voyant sa mère assis sur son lit, l'air préoccupé. Il essayait pourtant de cacher son inquiétude. Il ne pouvait rien faire… Il ne pouvait rien faire tant et aussi longtemps qu'il ne reverrait pas Harry… Il le reverrait… et lui enfoncerait dans le crâne qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait et mourir deux secondes plus tard. Il ne le laisserait pas faire. Les mains douces de sa mère sur son front le firent violemment sursauter.

-Mère? Souffla-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

-Tu sembles souffrant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien. J'ai juste des nausées. Mais, je sais pourquoi cela m'arrive. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Il pouvait clairement voir dans le visage de sa mère que celle-ci n'en croyait rien. Bon sang… Que pouvait-il donc faire pour aller mieux? Il en venait presqu'à se demander pourquoi l'amour devait être aussi douloureux… Pourquoi avait-il donc rencontré Harry si c'était pour souffrir de cette manière? Mais, le brun le lui avait bien dit pourtant… de ne pas tomber amoureux de lui… De ne pas s'attacher à lui… C'était son stupide cœur qui faisait des siennes et maintenant il devait en supporter les conséquences. Une semaine sans lui… Une semaine qu'il lui avait volé son livre… Ce maudit livre qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à ouvrir. Peu importe quel sort il utilisait… Il n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Était-ce donc un autre terrible secret? Il n'était nullement convaincu qu'il était prêt à voir un autre horrible secret.

-Et quelle raison peux-tu donc avoir pour avoir des nausées matinales?

-Savoir que l'homme dont je suis amoureux est en danger. De Voldemort, de notre camp et de lui-même. Énuméra froidement Drago. Je suis juste… fatigué Mère.

-Aussi inquiète que je sois pour ton père chérie… Je n'ai pas des nausées chaque matin.

-Tout le monde réagit différemment. Balaya rapidement le blond. Je voudrais prendre ma douche maintenant. Je descendrais bientôt afin de prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Il ne voulait pas être interrogé de cette manière par sa mère. Il ne voulait pas penser à son inquiétude pour Harry… Il ne voulait pas que sa mère s'inquiète inutilement. Ces fichues nausées avaient commencé avec l'arrivé de Riley. Son corps était simplement en symbiose avec son âme. Il n'y avait de quoi en faire tout une histoire. Sa mère hocha faiblement la tête avant de partir de sa chambre, une étrange lueur au fond du regard. Drago s'engouffra rapidement dans la salle de bain, poussant un soupir de délice en sentant l'eau chaude couler sur son corps. Il était épuisé… Il avait des nausées… Il était mort d'inquiétude… Il n'y avait pas eu la moindre attaque de mangemorts depuis une semaine… Était-ce le calme avant la tempête? Cette fois-ci… Est-ce qu'il pourrait reconnaître Harry?

Est-ce que le mangemort pouvait se permettre de prendre encore de tels risques? Les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux lui firent pousser un grognement de colère. Bon sang! Il n'était pas un être aussi fragile! Il était un Malfoy! Pleurer ne servirait absolument à rien. Il allait se battre… Il allait se battre et convaincre Harry de rester vivant. Il le manipulerait s'il le fallait. Il n'avait plus le moindre scrupule. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir parce qu'il se sentait coupable du sort de son frère. Le seul responsable était Voldemort. Même Riley, aussi désagréable soit-il, était innocent. Il sortit alors de la salle de bain et enfila rapidement des vêtements. Mieux valait ne pas s'attarder. Sa mère semblait tellement inquiète qu'elle aurait pu penser qu'il se noyait dans sa douche. Il descendit à pas rapide jusqu'à la salle à manger et s'obligea à sourire en voyant la famille Weasley ainsi que Blaise.

Super… Au moment où il n'avait vraiment pas eu envie d'être social. Il devait faire preuve de bienséance. Il se laissa alors choir sur une des chaises et laissa son regard dérivé sur les nombreux plats qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il n'avait pas faim… Mais, s'il ne mangeait pas… sa mère risquait encore de s'inquiéter. Mais, il ne voulait pas manger bordel! Sa bouche se refusait à s'ouvrir afin d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas! Il ne voulait pas! Il se donna aussitôt une claque mentale face à son attitude. Il se prenait pour quoi? Un enfant de 5 ans? Il allait ouvrir la bouche et avaler méthodiquement son déjeuner. Ron, qui se trouvait à sa droite, poussa un grognement sonore en le regardant.

-Arrête de regarder la nourriture et mange! Ordonna-t-il.

Drago aurait bien voulu lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, mais il craignait les réactions de Madame Weasley et de sa mère. Il le savait déjà bordel! Il savait qu'il devait manger. Mais, il venait d'avoir des nausées et n'avait aucunement l'envie d'ouvrir sa bouche et de manger. Était-ce trop compliqué à comprendre?

-Bon ça suffit. S'indigna le rouquin.

Avant que Drago ne puisse réagir, il sentit la fourchette de Ron s'enfoncer dans sa bouche. Des œufs… Il mangeait des œufs… Son cœur se souleva en sentant la nourriture dans sa bouche et il eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers la gauche avant de se mettre à vomir. Une part de lui avait envie de crier « Enfin! Je vomis » tandis qu'une autre part de lui avait déjà mal à la tête en pensant à la réaction de sa mère. Mais, comme c'était dégoutant… Ce que c'était dégoutant… Il avait mal au cœur… Il se fichait bien de la moue dégoûtée de Percy Weasley. Qu'il aille mourir en Enfer de toute façon! Lorsqu'il eut fini de vomir, pendant ce qui lui semblait des heures, il réalisa que sa mère lui caressait tendrement le dos tandis que Ron le fixait avec un air tellement coupable qui lui donna juste envie de lui foutre un coup de poing. Comment _osait-il_ lui mettre cette nourriture répugnante dans la bouche!

-Drago, tu dois aller voir un médecin. Chuchota sa mère. C'est _urgent_.

-Maman, il m'a mis de la nourriture dégoutante de la bouche. Il n'y a pas de quoi faire toute une histoire.

Molly Weasley s'approcha alors de lui et, d'un simple sort, elle nettoya le dégât qu'il venait de faire. Pour sa part, il aurait volontiers obligé Ron à l'avaler. L'enfant de pute! Comment avait-il osé lui mettre ça dans la bouche? Juste à la pensée des œufs, un brusque haut le cœur se saisit de lui et il poussa un faible gémissement. Que Riley aille se faire foutre! Non, tout bien réfléchi qu'Harry aille se faire foutre! Que le monde entier aille se faire foutre!

-Mais, que se passe-t-il avec ce pauvre garçon? Demanda lentement Molly Weasley.

-Cela fait une semaine qu'il a des nausées chaque matin et maintenant ça. Répondit sa mère.

-Oh Merlin…

Pourquoi « Oh Merlin »? Il n'y avait pas de « Oh Merlin »! Il était malade comme un chien et il avait envie de tuer quelqu'un! Harry de préférence. Mais, Harry ne se trouvait pas ici. Et il ignorait complètement lorsqu'il le reverrait… Il ignorait complètement où est-ce qu'il se trouvait et s'il arriverait à le retrouver à temps… avant qu'il ne se batte contre Voldemort… avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure avant de se mettre à sangloter comme un bébé. Il devait se calmer. L'agitation autour de lui ne l'aidait nullement, mais il pouvait gérer. Il devait prendre de profondes respirations et penser à un endroit calme…

-Drago… es-tu actif sexuellement?

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa mère venait de lui poser une question aussi humiliante. Il devint aussitôt rouge pivoine alors qu'il s'empressait de lancer un regard courroucé vers sa mère. Celle-ci, loin d'être affecté, se contenta de le fixer avec insistance. Pourquoi lui parlait-elle de sa vie sexuelle?

-Mère! S'indigna-t-il.

-Drago. Réponds. _Maintenant_.

Il ne répondrait certainement pas à une question aussi gênante. Surtout que cette question ne la regardait en rien. Il se redressa avec difficulté, bien décidé à s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Sa mère, avec une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, le fit s'asseoir brusquement sur sa chaise. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle lui posait une question aussi personnelle devant tout le clan Weasley. Même en privé, il n'aurait jamais osé lui répondre… Alors, elle n'espérait pas sérieusement qu'il allait lui répondre devant toute la famille rousse.

-Drago… s'il te plait.

-Je… Oui… Enfin… actif sexuellement est un gros mot. Je ne l'ai fait que deux fois alors.

Il vit sa mère devenir aussi blanc qu'un linge alors que Molly Weasley poussait un couinement aigu. D'accord, ce n'était pas la fin du monde qu'il ait couché avec l'homme qu'il aimait! Il avait 19 ans, bon sang! Il avait bien le droit de coucher avec qui il voulait!

-Ron est bien plus actif sexuellement parlant que moi si cela peut vous rassurer.

Il eut le bonheur de voir le rouquin devenir rouge pivoine alors que Molly Weasley se tournait brusquement vers lui. Bien fait pour lui. Oui, il s'agissait d'une revanche puérile, mais Merlin qu'elle était revigorante. Par contre, les yeux gris de sa mère restaient fixer sur lui, le rendant incroyablement mal à l'aise.

-Tu dois aller voir un docteur. Ordonna-t-elle fermement.

-Inutile Narcissa, nous pouvons simplement faire un test et il nous dira tout ce que nous avons besoin de savoir.

Un test? Quel test? Pourquoi un test? Il savait pertinemment qu'elle était sa maladie. Une maladie ridicule et stupide qui s'appelait « s'inquiéter pour Harry Potter ». Il n'y avait rien d'autre à rajouter. Pourquoi est-ce que sa mère continuait de le regarder de cette façon?

-Avec qui as-tu fais l'amour Drago? Poursuivit sa mère.

Elle ne venait pas _sérieusement_ de lui demander ça. Mais, pourquoi posait-elle des questions aussi embarrassantes! Il venait de vomir. Ne pouvait-il pas avoir la paix pendant quelques secondes? Il commençait franchement à en avoir marre de chez marre!

-Cela ne te regarde en rien Mère. Siffla-t-il glacialement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

-J'ai un test sur moi. Si cela peut aider. Déclara soudainement Ginny.

Il vit Molly Weasley écarquiller les yeux alors que la petite sœur de Ron devenait écarlate.

-Je voulais… simplement m'assurer que tout allait bien… Et j'en ai acheté 4… Mais, après que le troisième m'ait dit que tout allait bien j'ai oublié le quatrième dans ma poche alors…

-Mais, bon sang de quel test parlez-vous! S'écria Drago, au bord de la crise de nerf.

Les yeux gris de sa mère se posèrent impitoyablement sur lui, le faisant frissonner.

-Un test de grossesse.

À suivre…


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 27**

-Je suis un homme. Fit remarquer calmement Drago.

Il n'allait pas céder à l'hystérie parce que sa mère semblait avoir oublié son sexe. Après tout, elle était fatiguée. Peut-être l'avait-elle mal regardé aujourd'hui. Il devait donc respirer et se calmer avant de se mettre à hurler au meurtre. Un homme ne pouvait pas avoir de bébé. Il n'avait pas d'utérus et ne souffrait pas chaque mois à cause de menstruation douloureuse et odorante. Alors, pourquoi sa mère parlait-elle de bébé et de sa vie sexuelle? Il avait couché avec l'homme qu'il aimait voilà tout. S'il avait été une femme, il se serait protégé comme il se doit! Mais, puisqu'il était un homme, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il utilise une protection quelconque. Est-ce sa mère tenait à lui faire regretter son choix? Lui disait-elle ça pour lui faire peur? Comme les contes que les adultes racontaient aux enfants pour les empêcher de faire une bêtise? Et bien, il était trop tard. Il aimait faire l'amour. Et ce n'était pas avec ce conte à dormir debout qu'il allait arrêter.

-Un homme peut tomber enceint. Répliqua froidement Narcissa.

-Non, les hommes ne peuvent pas tomber enceint. Rétorqua tout aussi glacialement le blond. Comment ferait-on ça?

-Nous avons constaté que lorsqu'un couple de sorciers est très puissant… Le bébé peut se former dans cette magie. C'est très rare. En fait, ton arrière grand-oncle a vécu ça.

Son arrière… Un tremblement imperceptible le secoua alors qu'il foudroyait vicieusement du regard sa mère. Elle n'allait pas lui faire peur. Il ne portait pas de bébé en lui. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un enfant, bon sang! Ils étaient en guerre! Surtout si le père était Harry. Il ne pouvait pas avoir un bébé. Il ne pouvait pas. Non. Pas question.

-Fais ce test Drago.

-Pas question! Explosa le blond. Non! Je ne veux pas!

-Tu agis comme un gamin.

-C'est drôle puisque supposément je serais entrain d'en porter un!

Ce fut au tour de sa mère de lui jeter un regard noir. Il ne portait pas un bébé dans son ventre. Parce que cela voudrait dire… Il était un homme. Les hommes ne tombaient pas enceints. Il fallait qu'il se le répète constamment. Les hommes ne tombaient pas enceints. Comment est-ce que cela aurait pu être possible. Il n'avait pas d'utérus! De la magie? Il ne fallait pas exagéré! La magie n'expliquait pas tout! La magie ne pouvait pas tout faire! Il n'était donc pas enceint et sa mère délirait. Aussi simple que cela.

-Fais ce test jeune homme ou je ne réponds plus de mes actions.

-Je ne le ferais pas.

-Drago, si tu ne portes pas d'enfant, il n'y a pas le moindre problème! S'interposa Ginny. Même si tu ne crois pas ta mère en ce moment, il y a quand même un doute en toi, pas vrai? Fais-le et comme ça tu pourras rire des suppositions de ta mère.

La rouquine avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas toucher cette boite. Il ne voulait pas toucher cette boite et attendre les minutes fatidiques qui lui diraient que sa mère avait perdu l'esprit. Il avait vomi en mangeant des œufs et c'était une raison suffisante pour qu'il urine sur ce truc? Quelle imbécilité. Ce fut le regard suppliant de sa mère qui le fit capituler. Il s'enferma violemment dans la salle de bain et fixa d'un regard peu amène la fichue boite. Il était un homme et voilà qu'on attendait de lui qu'il fasse un test de grossesse. Jusqu'où le ridicule de la situation irait.

Il défit alors son pantalon et s'empressa de faire d'uriner. Voilà. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes à attendre pour avoir le résultat. Il devait tout de même admirer les moldus. Contrairement aux potions sorcières qui se contentaient de dire si la personne portait un enfant ou non, ce machin moldu disait même de combien de jours la femme était enceinte. Ingénieux vraiment. Et il devait s'ennuyer à mort pour penser à un truc aussi débile. De toute façon, c'était inutile. Il était un homme. Le corps d'un homme ne pouvait pas porter un enfant. Par où cet enfant avait-il donc l'intention de sortir?

Il aurait volontiers ri aux éclats si ce n'était pas de la peur de commencer à sangloter quelques secondes après. Il avait vraiment les émotions à fleur de peau depuis quelques temps. Pas parce qu'il portait un bébé, mais bien parce que l'homme qu'il aimait lui avait caché sa destinée et sa famille. Il avait de nombreuses raisons d'être triste et cela n'avait rien à voir avec un stupide fœtus dans son ventre. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et réalisa que cela faisait 3 minutes qu'il attendait. Voilà… Il pouvait regarder maintenant et cette plaisanterie prendrait fin. Il attendait de ferme excuse de sa mère après cette idiotie. Il se saisit alors de la boite et poussa tomba aussitôt au sol. Sa mère se précipita alors à l'intérieur de la salle de bain, le secouant doucement. Il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait pas la regarder. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder. Pas avec ce qu'il était entrain de voir en ce moment. Les petites lettres noires qui semblaient le narguer. Il était un homme. C'était donc impossible. Totalement impossible. Et pourtant…

_Enceinte de 20 jours. _

Il voulait mourir. Comment était-ce possible? Il ne pouvait pas… Il n'était pas prêt… Il était sur le point de faire une crise d'hyperventilation.

-Respire chéri. Respire. Supplia sa mère.

-Maman… Maman…

Il n'avait pas appelé sa mère ainsi depuis qu'il était revenu de son enlèvement par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette fois-ci, il laissa librement les larmes dégringoler sur ses joues alors qu'il enfonçait sa tête contre la poitrine de sa mère. Un… Un bébé… Il ne pouvait pas avoir un bébé maintenant. Ils étaient en guerre! Un homme n'était pas censé avoir un bébé voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas pris de précaution! Comment était-il censé dire une chose pareille à Harry? Reverrait-il même Harry à temps pour lui dire? Cette pensée le fit pleurer encore plus fort. Depuis 20 jours… Depuis 20 jours un bébé grandissait en lui. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Et si Voldemort gagnait? Dans quel monde emmenait-il ce bébé? S'il gardait cet enfant… cela voudrait dire qu'il ne pourrait plus se battre aux côtés de ses amis. Qu'il n'aurait plus la moindre opportunité de voir Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Maman? Sanglota-t-il.

-Tu as le choix entre le garder ou avorter chéri.

Un tremblement d'horreur traversa son corps face à cette pensée. Et pourtant, c'était la solution la plus logique. Il ne pouvait pas garder ce bébé. Trop de responsabilité. Trop de devoir. Et le père n'était pas au courant. Harry n'avait pas prévu d'avoir un bébé. Et s'il continuait dans cette direction, il ne l'apprendrait jamais.

-Tu dois te reposer. Penser à ce que tu vas faire.

Le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre se déroula dans le silence le plus complet. En fait, c'était à peine s'il réalisait qu'il se dirigeait jusqu'à sa chambre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut couché, les yeux grands ouverts, qu'il réalisa qu'il venait de se réveiller et qu'on lui disait déjà d'aller se coucher. Ah… Mais, il était vrai que les femmes enceintes dormaient tout le monde. Un rire hystérique s'échappa de sa gorge suivit aussitôt par des larmes amères.

Garder cet enfant voulait dire souffrir et être impuissant. Il ne pourrait que rester cloitrer ici alors que tous les gens qu'il aimait se battaient pour sauver leur pays. Garder cet enfant voulait dire probablement aller contre la volonté d'Harry. Garder cet enfant voulait aussi dire qu'il avait une forte chance de l'élever seul. Et cela voulait aussi dire qu'il pouvait l'élever dans un monde en guerre. C'était illogique. Parfaitement illogique. Cet enfant ne le remercierait pas de l'avoir emmené dans ce monde. Il lui en voudrait même. Était-ce un garçon ou une fille? Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine face à cette pensée. Il ne pouvait pas penser que ce fœtus était un humain. Il ne pouvait pas tuer un humain. Il tuait une boule de sang voilà tout. Une boule de sang qui ne ressentait ni amour, ni joie, ni haine. Une boule de sang… Une… Une petite fille ou un petit garçon. Bordel! Il ferma péniblement les yeux et s'obligea à chercher le sommeil. Il ne voulait plus réfléchir. Il voulait le calme.

()

Une grimace déforma son visage en reconnaissant les lieux où il se trouvait. Il sentit alors des mains fortes se poser sur ses yeux alors qu'un souffle chaud se promenait sur son oreille.

-Devine qui c'est. Chantonna la voix joviale.

-Lâche-moi Riley.

Le jumeau d'Harry le relâcha aussitôt et se planta devant lui, le dévisageant avec un grand sourire. Il était vraiment effrayant. Même son sourire était terrifiant.

-Tu sais Harry est vraiment fâché contre toi. Tu as volé son livre, vilain garnement. Sermonna le brun.

-Quel est ce livre? Riposta Drago.

-C'est la clé pour venir jusqu'à moi. Enfin jusqu'à cette chambre.

-Et où se trouve cette chambre?

Une lueur amusée s'alluma dans les yeux verts de Riley.

-Dans la plus haute tour du plus haut château.

-Je ne la trouve pas drôle.

-Qui te dit qu'il s'agit d'une blague?

Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard avant que Riley n'éclate d'un grand rire tonitruant.

-D'accord, d'accord! Tu as gagné. Il s'agit du château de Voldemort. Tu sais le château que personne n'a jamais découvert parce qu'il est caché par un vilain sort. Harry t'en veut beaucoup puisqu'il ne peut plus venir me visiter. Le Saint-Homme.

Les mains de Riley se posèrent alors autour de son cou, le lui caressant tendrement et le faisant presque trembler. Il se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte et recula de quelques pas.

-Mais, même avec toute sa colère… Il t'aime encore c'est fou. J'ai vu hier soir qu'il a fait un rêve sur toi… Un rêve d'avenir. Ce n'est pas bien.

-Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il meurt avec toi? S'écria Drago.

-Parce que ce n'est que justice. Enfin, dans sa petite tête.

Riley se laissa alors tomber sur son lit, un grand sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Était-ce un véritable sourire? Pourquoi ne cessait-il de sourire alors qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle? Pourtant, Harry semblait toujours si froid… si triste… Pourquoi le visage de Riley était-il toujours aussi faussement souriant? Pourquoi n'était-ce pas le contraire alors que personne ne voyait le sourire de Riley et que tout le monde voyait la mine renfrognée d'Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « dans sa petite tête »?

Le brun lui envoya alors un regard songeur.

-Comment te sentirais-tu si tu devais tuer ton jumeau? L'unique membre de ta famille encore vivant? Imagine sa vie. Son visage de martyr, bien qu'il lui aille très bien, m'ennuie au plus haut point. Mieux vaut qu'il meurt avec moi et qu'on n'en parle plus!

Drago posa vivement sa main sur son ventre, devenant aussi blanc qu'un linge. Non. Il ne pouvait pas parler de ce bébé. Pas quand il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il devait faire…

-Mais, tu sais que c'est vraiment étrange… Je ne pouvais pas communiquer avec toi auparavant.

-Peut-être que c'est parce que j'ai volé ce livre. Fit remarquer Drago.

-Non. Je ne peux visiter personne sauf Harry. Et pourtant, je peux pénétrer dans ton esprit maintenant. C'est un phénomène très intéressant.

Lui aussi n'aurait pas compris s'il ne savait que… son bébé à lui et à Harry grandissait en lui. Un bébé. Un bébé. Pas une boule de sang. Pas un machin sans émotion. Son sang. Le sang d'Harry. Oh merde**. Oh merde**… Comment pouvait-il tuer son propre bébé s'il se mettait à penser comme ça? Il avait mal au cœur. Merlin, comme il avait mal au cœur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête blondinette?

-Je…

-Aller! Tu peux finir cette phrase j'en suis convaincu!

-Je suis enceint.

Ce fut lorsqu'il vit le sourire de Riley disparaitre qu'il comprit soudainement la gravité de la situation.

À suivre…


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 28**

Drago n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de révéler une chose pareille à Riley. Un tremblement féroce le secoua tout entier alors que le jumeau d'Harry le fixait des pieds à la tête. Il venait de révéler à Riley quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible… quelque chose qu'il avait après il y a peine quelques heures… quelque chose qui pouvait être facilement mis en danger. Harry n'était pas là. Il devait se sauver lui-même. Mais, comment était-il censé affronter Riley? Il eut le souvenir fugace de la magie du brun. Une magie puissante… presqu'indomptable. Une magie contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien. Il eut à peine le temps de laisser échapper une exclamation que Riley se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui et posait vivement la main sur son ventre. En un mouvement rapide, il assena un coup de poing au brun et s'empressa de courir à l'autre bout de la chambre.

-Calme-toi Kung Fu Panda. Protesta vivement Riley.

-Pourquoi touchais-tu mon ventre? Siffla glacialement Drago.

-Parce que tu portes mon neveu ou ma nièce, bien évidemment! Est-ce que tu réalises ça! Je vais Oncle! J'avais bien dit à Harry d'utiliser un condom, mais non… Monsieur était trop pressé.

Riley se secoua alors la tête, son étrange petit sourire de nouveau en place. Il avait l'air si… calme. Même heureux? Il ignorait s'il devait être encore plus terrifié par comment Riley agissait ou s'il devait remercier toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait. Après tout, le brun aurait pu faire du mal à son bébé… Une minute. Il ignorait complètement ce qu'il comptait faire avec cet enfant. Il était stupide de le garder. Il ne pouvait même pas l'élever. Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui-même alors comment était-il censé s'occuper d'un enfant? Il n'aimait même pas les gamins! Ils bavaient, ils étaient bruyants et leur langage était incompréhensible! Et il était censé en enfanter un? N'était-ce pas de la pure folie?

-As-tu seulement l'intention d'accoucher de cet enfant? Demanda calmement Riley.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu sais que ce serait le meilleur moyen qu'Harry reste en vie? Il n'oserait pas abandonner son gamin.

Le blond releva brusquement la tête vers Riley qui se contentait de fixer ses ongles d'un regard pensif. Pourquoi est-ce que Riley disait ça? N'était-ce pas lui qui souhaitait absolument qu'Harry meurt avec lui? Alors pourquoi lui donner une solution pour sauver le brun? Mais… Il avait raison… Il était hors de question qu'il décide de l'avenir de ce bébé par Harry. Le tuer ou le garder en vie… il s'agissait de sa décision et uniquement de sa décision. Et, il devait y penser vite. S'il décidait de le garder, il ne pouvait plus aller en mission. Par contre, s'il avortait, il pouvait aider son camp ainsi qu'Harry à vaincre Voldemort.

Accoucher de ce bébé serait la pire bêtise de sa vie. Il était donc logique qu'il avorte de la petite vie qui grandissait dans son ventre. Qui aurait peut-être les yeux ou le nez d'Harry… Qui aurait peut-être ses cheveux ou ses sourcils… Une part de lui et de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il devait l'avorter. Il devait le tuer. Il devait… Les larmes qui lui brouillèrent soudainement la vue le firent pâlir d'horreur. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre à pleurer devant Riley! Malheureusement, il était trop tard. Les larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues et ce fut avec la force du désespoir qu'il s'empêcha de sangloter en se couchant en petite boule. Il était vraiment décourageant. Hormonal et stupide…

-Si ça te mets dans cet état, garde-le et n'en parlons plus. Déclara Riley. Tu es tout sauf mignon quand tu pleures.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Les femmes enceintes ne devraient pas dire de gros mots.

-Je ne suis pas une femme!

La main qui se posa délicatement sur ses cheveux le fit violemment sursauter. Il leva des yeux étonnés vers Riley qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Quoi? Je ne suis pas inhumain, franchement. Protesta vertueusement le brun.

-Tu as essayé de me tuer. Fit remarquer Drago.

-Parce que tu faisais du mal à Harry.

-Comment exactement?

Les yeux verts se posèrent sur lui et Drago vit une lueur douloureuse les traverser.

-Tu lui donnais une raison d'aimer la vie, mais pas une raison de rester en vie. Expliqua Riley.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Il pense que ta vie sera parfaite même s'il n'est pas là, mais tu le rends heureux alors il veut tout de même mourir sauf que ce choix sera plus douloureux. Je veux qu'il soit heureux.

Et ce fut à ce moment précis que Drago comprit que Riley aimait véritablement Harry. Pour une étrange raison, il avait toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un amour à sens unique. Qu'Harry aimait plus son frère que celui-ci ne l'aimait. Mais, il avait tord… il avait totalement tord… Il réalisa soudainement ce que Riley venait de dire une exclamation d'horreur s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-C'est… C'est Harry qui veut mourir. Souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Je veux qu'il soit heureux, mais il ne le sera pas tant qu'il saura qu'il m'a tué. Alors si nous mourrons ensemble… Il s'agit d'une question de justice j'imagine.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent sous l'effarement alors que sa respiration se faisait haletante. Harry désirait mourir… parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée de tuer Riley… Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui-même avec ce fardeau sur les épaules… Une part de lui comprenait… et une autre part de lui voulait l'étrangler pour ne pas avoir réalisé qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il n'allait pas l'oublier! Il n'allait pas être heureux sans lui! Mais, à quoi pensait-il? Il croyait qu'il pouvait le faire tomber amoureux de lui sans la moindre conséquence? Était-il fou ou tout simplement stupide?

-Alors, je peux toucher ton ventre maintenant?

Drago le dévisagea intensément avant d'acquiescer doucement la tête. Les yeux verts de Riley s'illuminèrent alors qu'il déposait vivement sa main sur son ventre, la déplaçant visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. Un sourire s'épanouit alors sur les lèvres pleines et Drago cligna doucement des yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un véritable sourire sur les lèvres de Riley. Il était même capable de sourire…

-Ton ventre est tellement plat… C'est nul. Ronchonna-t-il. Et le bébé ne donne même pas de coup de pied.

-Je suis enceint de 20 jours, pas de 8 mois. Protesta vivement le blond.

-Je veux le sentir donner des coups de pied… Ah! C'est vraiment nul!

-Et bien je viendrais te voir lorsqu'il donnera des coups de pied. Assura calmement Drago.

En voyant une surprise sincère apparaître sur les traits de Riley, il ne put qu'éclater de rire. La tête du brun était vraiment drôle comme ça. Lui et Harry ne se ressemblaient en rien. Même s'ils étaient jumeaux… Il aurait su aisément qui était qui. Riley ressemblait à un petit garçon. Sa joie enfantine face à sa grossesse… Est-ce qu'Harry serait heureux d'apprendre l'existence de ce bébé? Bon sang! Il devait arrêter de penser comme s'il allait garder cet enfant! Il s'agissait d'une idée très stupide et… et… et…

-Je veux garder ce bébé.

Et il se remit à pleurer de plus belle à sa grande horreur. Seigneur, allait-il vraiment se comporter de la sorte durant toute sa grossesse? Il allait s'agir d'un véritable enfer. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer à chaque mot qu'il disait. C'était du grand n'importe quoi! N'y avait-il pas de personnes enceintes qui se comportaient avec la dignité Malfoy? Sans avoir envie d'un gros cornet de crème glacé avec des piments dessus… Ses pleurs cessèrent aussi abruptement qu'ils étaient arrivés et il fut ravi de voir la mine perdu de Riley.

-Je pense que tu es devenu encore plus étrange que moi.

-Personne n'est plus étrange que toi.

-Je le croyais aussi, mais il semblerait que tu viennes de me prouver le contraire.

Il s'apprêtait à protester vivement lorsque Riley le dévisagea gravement. Pourquoi est-ce que son sourire était toujours en place alors que ses yeux semblaient si sérieux?

-Est-ce que tu veux que je le dise à Harry? Merlin sait seulement lorsque tu le reverras.

Une boule épaisse se forma alors dans la gorge de Drago tandis qu'il évitait soigneusement les yeux perçants. Le dire à Harry… Est-ce que le brun serait content de cette nouvelle? Penserait-il qu'il l'avait fait exprès? L'aimerait-il toujours? Aimerait-il ce bébé? Est-ce que… Il devait arrêter de se poser des questions auxquelles uniquement Harry pouvait répondre. Il prit une grande respiration avant de croiser le regard de Riley.

-Je veux lui dire. Mais, si je ne le vois pas… avant la bataille finale… Dis-le-lui pour moi, s'il te plait. Murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

Riley hocha lentement la tête et Drago sentit une brusque fatigue l'envahir. Il voulait vraiment… vraiment dormir. Et manger de la crème glacée. Mais, dormir était plus important pour l'instant.

-Bon, je pense que j'ai suffisamment envahi ton esprit, Blondinette. Je te reverrais un de ses jours.

Et Drago fut envahi par le noir le plus complet. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et ne put que remarquer le plafond de sa chambre. Il n'était plus avec Riley maintenant… et il avait pris sa décision. Ce ne fut qu'en sentant la main douce de sa mère lui caressant les cheveux qu'il réalisa qu'elle se trouvait près de lui.

-Je vais garder cet enfant, Mère. Souffla-t-il.

-Je vois… et bien nous ferons avec tout simplement. Nous sommes des Malfoy. Nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui.

Drago hocha lentement la tête face à cette parole. Elle avait raison… ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Il pouvait surmonter cette révélation. Il pouvait élever son enfant dans un monde en sécurité. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient en guerre qu'il devait se débarrasser de cette petite personne dans son ventre… Une part de lui et une part d'Harry. Il avait hâte de savoir s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon. D'un brun ou d'un blond. Il voulait voir son bébé dès maintenant. Il devenait vraiment cinglé.

-Dors maintenant.

-Je veux de la crème glacé. Fit remarquer Drago. J'en veux dès que je me réveille.

-Je suppose que nous sommes à tes ordres désormais.

Le blond eut un petit sourire qui fit soupirer sa mère avant qu'elle ne se lève et parte. Il ferma les yeux et eut une dernière pensée pour Harry. Il fallait qu'il aille bien… il fallait qu'il vienne le voir, ne serait-ce que pour lui hurler dessus car il avait volé ce livre, et qu'il puisse lui dire qu'il attendait son enfant. Il voulait son expression. Il espérait qu'il verrait de la joie. Et il espérait surtout que son amour et ce futur enfant seraient suffisants pour le décider à rester en vie…

À suivre…


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors désolé pour le retard, mais j'étais vraiment malade ^^ ! Merci aux revieweurs qui se sont inquiétés pour moi ^^ !

**Chapitre 29**

Était-ce possible pour un ventre d'être aussi énorme? Drago jeta un regard effaré à son miroir. Cela faisait six mois qu'il était enceint… six mois qu'il regardait les personnes qu'il aimait partir se battre alors que lui devait rester dans cette fichue maison à se ronger les ongles. Cela faisait six mois qu'il n'avait pas revu Harry… qu'il n'avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle de lui. Il ne savait plus rien. Il n'était qu'un être faible et sans défense qui devait peser une tonne. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il réprimait avec difficulté ses larmes. Il détestait pleurer. Il détestait manger des trucs étranges. Il détestait passer sa vie à dormir. Il détestait les nausées qui le prenaient chaque matin. Il détestait n'avoir plus le moindre pouvoir sur sa destinée. Et il aimait son futur bébé à la folie. Il caressa tendrement son ventre et grimaça légèrement en sentant son bébé lui donner un coup de pied.

-Je ne suis pas un ballon de soccer. Siffla-t-il.

Mieux valait se taire de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si son bébé l'entendait. Il jeta un vague regard au livre d'Harry qu'il avait volé. Il avait été si sur que le brun reviendrait le chercher… et ainsi il aurait eu l'occasion de lui dire ce qui grandissait en lui. Mais, des mois avaient passé et il n'avait pas eu le moindre signe de vie. Il était vivant. Il devait être vivant. Il devait absolument croire qu'il était vivant.

-Ne devrais-tu pas être assis? Demanda gentiment sa mère.

Il tourna sa tête vers sa porte et observa calmement la blonde se diriger vers lui et poser une main délicate sur son ventre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne cessait de caresser son ventre? Peut-être était-ce pour se rappeler que son bébé était, en effet, enceint d'un bébé. Il ne voulait pas imaginer la réaction de son père lorsqu'il le reverrait. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer son masque glacé s'évaporer pour laisser place à une stupéfaction rarement vue sur le visage impassible de Lucius Malfoy. Ou peut-être s'énerverait-il contre lui en disant qu'il avait été stupide de garder cet enfant alors qu'une guerre se déroulait à l'extérieur de ses murs. Il le savait pertinemment. Il savait qu'il avait agit sous le coup de l'émotion et que c'était indigne de Malfoy. Mais, il ne pouvait pas tuer son bébé. Il ne pouvait pas avorter. C'était son bébé. Une part de lui et de l'homme qu'il aimait. Un homme qu'il devait absolument revoir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il ravala difficilement sa salive alors que sa main se promenait presque frénétiquement sur son ventre.

-Je m'ennuis. Rétorqua Drago. Je viens de me lever.

-Et tu vas aller te rasseoir.

-Je porte un bébé, je ne suis pas un invalide.

-Attend encore deux mois et tu auras de la difficulté à te relever d'une chaise.

C'Était impossible qu'il ait plus de difficulté que maintenant. Il était déjà obèse. Ce bébé avait l'intention de devenir gros à quel point? Comptait-il le transformer en montgolfière? Cela lui prendrait combien de temps avant de perdre tout ce poids? Comme c'était décourageant…

-Blaise n'est toujours pas revenu. Murmura d'une voix sourde sa mère.

Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement dans sa poitrine alors que sa main continuait ses va et vient incessants sur son ventre. Blaise avait disparu depuis une semaine… Où se trouvait-il? Que lui était-il arrivé? Il ne pouvait qu'espérer… qu'espérer que Blaise ne s'était pas fait kidnappé par les mangemorts de Voldemort. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui risquait de lui arriver s'il se retrouvait là-bas. Juste à cette pensée, une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Si Harry ne l'avait pas sauvé… Il aurait été violé et torturé. Blaise ne pouvait pas vivre une chose pareille! Cette fois-ci, il ne put retenir les larmes amères qui dégringolèrent sur ses joues. Blaise… Blaise… Harry et Blaise… Il n'avait pas de nouvelle de deux personnes qu'il aimait et il ne pouvait rien faire pour en obtenir. Pas dans son état. Il ne pouvait que rester ici et attendre… Il ne pouvait que rester ici et prier. Il détestait cette impuissance. Tomber enceint maintenant était stupide. Mais, comment aurait-il pu tuer son bébé? Bordel!

-Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour l'aider, même si tu n'avais pas été dans cet état. Chuchota Narcissa.

-C'est faux et tu le sais.

Il aurait été avec Blaise. S'il n'avait pas été avec lui, au moins il aurait pu le chercher. Tout faire en son pouvoir pour l'aider. Pour le moment, sa magie était occupée à nourrir et protéger son bébé. Ce qui le rendait aussi utile qu'un invalide.

-Repose-toi mon chéri. Poursuivit la blonde.

-Très bien.

Il se glissa alors dans son lit et eut une vague pensée pour Riley. Harry… Riley… Blaise… Tout le monde disparaissait et lui ne pouvait rien à faire à cause de son état. Il ne pouvait que rester coucher, impuissant, alors que les gens qu'il aimait se battaient pour avoir un monde meilleur. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

()

Il fut réveillé en sursaut par le bruit d'une alarme se déclenchant dans la maison. Bordel! Il pouvait à peine bouger! Il se redressa du mieux qu'il put et se saisit de sa baguette. Magie instable ou non, il était hors de question qu'il se présente comme une proie facile. Aussi rapidement que l'alarme s'était déclenchée, elle s'arrêta le laissant perplexe. Il sortit alors de sa chambre, bien décidé à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider les gens qu'il aimait, mais il était hors de question qu'il reste enfermer comme une demoiselle en détresse. Même si son état était pire que celui d'une demoiselle en détresse. Au moins, celle-ci pouvait courir. Lui n'était même pas sur qu'il pouvait marcher sur une distance trop longue. Il entendit alors des voix au fond du couloir et se dirigea le plus vite possible vers la porte. La première chose qu'il vit fut Blaise, coucher sur un lit et ayant l'air profondément endormi.

-Oh Merlin tout puissant. Murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Retourne dans ta chambre Drago! S'écria Narcissa. Il va bien, ne t'inquiète. Il est juste secoué.

Comment… Il ne voyait Ron et Hermione nulle part. Était-ce eux qui l'avaient ramené? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas à son chevet alors? Qui d'autre avait bien ramené Blaise s'il ne s'agissait pas d'eux?

-Harry… Souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Il est sorti afin de transplaner. Tu ne le rattraperas pas Drago. Rétorqua Narcissa.

Avant que sa mère ne puisse l'arrêter, Drago marcha aussi rapidement que possible jusqu'à l'extérieur de la maison. Il devait le voir. Il devait le voir! C'était la seule pensée qui arrivait à pénétrer son cerveau. Il devait voir Harry. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis 6 mois. Il ne pouvait pas disparaître de sa vie encore une fois! Il posa une main tremblante sur son ventre.

-Harry! Hurla-t-il.

Il détestait sa voix. Elle semblait si désespérée… si faible… Une voix qui n'appartenait pas à un Malfoy. Mais, cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il se remit à hurler de plus belle. Il devait le voir. Il devait le voir. Il devait lui dire qu'il était enceint. Il devait le convaincre de ne pas mourir. Il devait lui parler, merde! Son cœur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine en voyant le mangemort, se dirigeant vers lui. Ses yeux émeraude le regardaient si intensément… Ses cheveux en bataille… sa carrure musclée… Il était là… Il était vraiment là… Il se serait volontiers laissé tomber au sol tant son soulagement était intense, mais il avait peur d'être incapable de se relever.

-Drago. Murmura le brun.

Il le prit soudainement dans ses bras, le serrant à l'étouffer. Cette odeur… C'était l'odeur d'Harry… Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du brun et il soupira d'aise. Tout allait bien… Blaise était de retour… Harry était dans ses bras… Son bébé s'amusait à lui donner des coups de pied. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes…

-Drago… pourquoi es-tu aussi gros? Demanda, abasourdi, Harry.

Le blond releva brusquement sa tête, jetant un regard venimeux au brun. Il savait qu'il était gros, bon sang! Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'il faisait une imitation très réussie d'une baleine bleue! Sa colère tomba d'un coup en se souvenant de la raison pour laquelle il était dans cet état. Et qu'Harry ignorait complètement cette raison. Il n'était pas prêt… Il avait beau avoir imaginé cette conversation des centaines de fois… Il ignorait quoi dire. Il ne pouvait que fixer ces yeux verts et ouvrir la bouche comme un idiot.

-Surprise, tu vas être Papa. Couina-t-il.

Oh Merlin… il ne venait pas de dire une chose aussi stupide. N'était-il pas censé s'asseoir avec Harry et lui expliquer, avec des phrases très jolies, qu'ils attendaient un bébé. Il n'était pas supposé lui annoncer la chose de manière aussi…

-Il s'agit… d'une blague? Tu es un…

-Je sais. C'est juste que… et bien… Notre magie a réussi à créer un bébé et voilà.

Il n'avait jamais vu Harry avec une telle expression au visage. Comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de poing en plein milieu du ventre. Un coup de poing qu'il n'aurait jamais réussi à anticiper de toute sa vie. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas heureux? Qu'il aurait préféré qu'il avorte?

-Drago…

-Non! Ne dis rien! Je n'avais pas prévu cela moi aussi! Je ne voulais pas de ce bébé, mais il s'agit d'une part de moi et de toi et je ne pouvais pas avorter. Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Je sais que c'était une décision stupide. Mais, je… Mais, je…

Ça y est, il avait les larmes aux yeux maintenant. Non seulement il était énorme, mais en plus il devait être hormonal. La vie était vraiment injuste. Et dire qu'il y avait des femmes qui poussaient jusqu'à 10 gamins. Elles devaient être folles. Ou masochistes. Les mains du brun se posèrent soudainement sur sa joue, ramenant son attention sur lui.

-Ne pleure pas. Je…Je ne sais jamais comment réagir quand tu pleures.

-Mais, tu es en colère.

-Non, je ne suis pas en colère. Je suis… Je ne sais pas comment décrire mon état. J'ai sauvé ton ami. Je l'ai ramené ici, pour toi. Même si tu as volé mon livre.

Les yeux émeraude se plissèrent dangereusement face à cette pensée.

-Je porte ton bébé. Répliqua Drago en signe de défense.

-Et parce que tu es enceint, je suis censé te pardonner?

-Oui.

Harry laissa échapper un léger soupir avant de le serrer, de nouveau, dans ses bras. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il était heureux? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il renonçait à son plan de se tuer après la mort de Riley? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il y avait une chance?

-Harry… Je veux élever cet enfant avec toi.

Il sentit aussitôt le corps du mangemort se tendre contre le sien et son cœur s'accéléra dangereusement dans sa poitrine.

-Je sais… Je sais ton plan. Riley me l'a dit.

-Tu as parlé à Riley?

-Il ne veut pas que tu meurs, tu le sais.

-Je ne peux pas le tuer. Pas sans payer pour ce crime.

Drago se contenta d'enfouir sa tête contre l'épaule du brun tout en fermant les yeux.

-Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner. Je t'aime.

-Drago…

-Et nous allons avoir un bébé.

-Drago…

-Tu ne peux pas me faire tomber amoureux de toi, pour m'abandonner ainsi à la fin.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas tomber amoureux de moi.

-Il ne s'agissait pas de ta décision.

Les deux restèrent alors dans le plus parfait des silences et Drago ne pouvait qu'entendre chaque respiration de l'homme qu'il aimait. Et il ne pouvait qu'attendre la décision qui changerait sa vie à jamais.

À suivre…


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 30**

Drago n'aimait pas le silence. Enfin, ce n'était qu'il détestait le silence en général, mais ce silence le rendait franchement mal à l'aise. Lui et Harry étaient montés dans sa chambre et, depuis ce moment, le mangemort gardait un silence religieux, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait déjà dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Maintenant, il s'agissait de la décision du brun. La vie ou la mort. Mourir avec son frère ou bien vivre avec eux. Sa main se posa doucement sur son ventre et il ne put que pousser un léger soupir. Il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir dans cette décision. Pas quand il s'agissait de quelque chose d'aussi important. Mais, bon sang! Il avait envie de prendre Harry par les bras et de le secouer comme un pommier. Il comprenait sa culpabilité. Il comprenait son raisonnement. Mais, la vie était tellement précieuse… Comment pouvait-il tout ignorer et décider de se suicider. Riley n'avait pas le choix. Lui l'avait. Lui allait avoir un bébé. Cela ne comptait-il pas dans la balance?

-Ton ami n'a rien vécu. Il a été un peu malmené par les mangemorts, mais je suis arrivé à temps. Ils ne l'ont pas touché.

Le blond se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il savait déjà cela. Si Blaise avait eu des sévices plus graves, sa mère l'aurait immédiatement averti. Enceint ou pas enceint, Blaise était son meilleur ami. Elle ne lui aurait pas caché la vérité. Est-ce qu'Harry essayait de gagner du temps? Jusqu'à quand comptait-il le faire attendre? Jusqu'à la naissance du bébé? Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se mordait faiblement la lèvre inférieure.

-Je dois parler à Riley. Poursuivit soudainement le brun. Redonne-moi le livre que tu m'as volé.

-Tu es encore fâché?

-La seule raison pour laquelle je ne m'énerve pas, c'est parce que tu portes mon enfant.

Et bien. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il remerciait l'arrivé de son bébé en plein milieu de la guerre. Cette pensée le déprima aussitôt alors qu'une vague de fatigue s'abattait sur lui. Il détestait cette fatigue incessante. Il détestait cette chose énorme qui lui servait de ventre. Et il détestait encore plus avoir toutes les peines du monde à se lever d'un fauteuil. Harry se précipita sur lui et Drago lui lança un regard noir.

-Je peux me lever tout seul. Je ne suis pas un invalide.

-Non, tu es simplement enceint.

-Maintenant, je ne suis plus gros? Siffla le blond.

Harry eut la bonne grâce de devenir écarlate et Drago dut se retenir pour ne pas s'énerver. Ou se mettre à pleurer. Ou manger des concombres. Ou peut-être les trois en même temps. Il savait qu'il en était capable. La grossesse… quelle connerie. Vive l'adoption. Il se dirigea à pas lents jusqu'à son armoire et se saisit du livre d'Harry et lui tendit aussitôt. Le brun s'en saisit délicatement et se contenta d'en caresser la couverture, visiblement perturbé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Drago.

-J'aurais pu me battre contre Voldemort à tout moment… Je sais comment le trouver… J'aurais pu… mais, je ne pouvais pas. Pas quand cela allait tuer Riley. Mais, maintenant… avec cet enfant… Je ne peux pas laisser cet enfant venir dans un monde en guerre. Il doit être heureux… souriant… comme sa mère.

Le cœur de Drago se crispa douloureusement dans sa poitrine tandis que la main d'Harry se posait tendrement sur sa joue.

-Je ne sourirais pas si tu meurs. Déclara Drago. Notre bébé non plus ne sourira pas.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Mes sentiments ne sont pas censés avoir la moindre importance. Je n'étais pas supposé tomber amoureux de toi. Et toi tu n'étais pas censé tomber amoureux de moi. Et nous…

-Mais, nous sommes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. C'est fait. Je t'aime Harry.

-Drago…

-Je t'aime tellement… Notre bébé t'aime… Riley t'aime… et nous te voulons tous vivants.

Il vit un éclair peiné traverser les yeux émeraude avant qu'Harry n'ouvre brusquement son livre, lui tenant fermement la main. Drago se sentit immédiatement transporté et dut se battre férocement contre un haut le cœur. Il n'allait pas se mettre à vomir alors qu'Harry et Riley se fixaient comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus de leur vie.

-Riley… Débuta Harry.

-Harry… Tu as vraiment l'air ridicule vieux frère. Cet air de martyr est passé de mode. C'était sexy à l'époque des poètes maudits, maintenant c'est juste pathétique.

-Riley…

-Tu vas être père Harry. J'imagine que notre petit plan de retraite, ou plutôt le fait que nous n'étions pas censés avoir de retraite, tombe à l'eau.

Comment deux personnes qui étaient si identiques pouvaient être si différentes. Harry avait le visage sombre et empli d'une douleur qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Riley souriait avec amusement et sarcasme tout en ne quittant pas des yeux son frère. Deux jumeaux… Deux jumeaux qui avaient été seuls presque toute leur vie. Deux jumeaux qui n'avaient eux que l'autre comme compagnie.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Murmura Harry.

-Il n'y a rien à dire. Tu as réussi à avoir l'amour de ta vie. J'aurais bien voulu draguer le mulâtre, mais je me suis résigné à mon sort.

-Il est déjà en couple. Répliqua Harry.

-Tu vois. Ma vie ne mérite plus d'être vécue. Quelle chance parce qu'elle risque de se terminer bientôt.

Drago aurait voulu se précipiter vers Harry et le prendre dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu lui caresser les cheveux. Le couvrir de son amour. Mais, ce moment n'était pas pour lui. Ce moment était pour eux. Il pouvait le voir dans les yeux emplis de larme d'Harry. Il avait pris sa décision. Pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas plus de joie? Il était si… si triste… Et Riley qui continuait à sourire comme s'il n'avait pas le moindre problème dans le monde. Alors que sa vie s'apprêtait à prendre fin… Par la main de son frère.

-Va. Je ne te retiens plus maintenant. Ta famille a besoin de toi. Ton enfant a besoin de toi.

-Riley.

-Mon neveu a besoin de toi. Va. Accomplis ta destiné. Je t'ai retardé bien trop longtemps.

Harry se dirigea alors à pas lents jusqu'à son frère jumeau et l'entoura de ses bras. À sa grande surprise, Riley se laissa aller contre son frère et Drago vit une larme silencieuse coulée sur sa joue. Il avait mal… Comment était-ce possible qu'une chose aussi triste soit sur le point d'arriver? La vie aurait été bien plus facile si Riley avait été méchant. S'il n'avait pas eu de cœur. S'il n'avait pas aimé Harry. Ce ne fut qu'en sentant les larmes glacées tombées dans son cou qu'il réalisa qu'il pleurait.

-Je t'aime. Souffla Harry.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Et Harry disparut sans un regard en arrière. Il aurait du s'inquiéter d'avantage en sachant que l'homme qu'il aimait partait se battre contre Voldemort. Il aurait du avoir plus peur. Mais, il avait l'étrange certitude qu'Harry allait l'emporter. Harry allait vaincre Voldemort… et il allait perdre son frère. Pourquoi était-il donc aussi sur de ce futur? Il n'était pas voyant. Il aurait du... Son cœur bondit violemment dans sa poitrine en sentant Riley s'approcher de lui et poser délicatement sa main sur son ventre.

-Tu es tellement rond… Tu étais si mince la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. C'est bien.

-Quoi?

-C'est bien. Ça veut dire qu'il va être grand. J'avais peur pour lui puisque tu es sa mère. Tu es tellement minuscule. Aurais-tu oublié de manger ton bol de soupe?

Drago n'avait même pas la force de le fusiller du regard. Il avait mal au cœur. Il était… terrifié… Sa main se posa tendrement sur le visage de Riley et, à sa grande surprise, le brun rougit violemment, le fixant avec ébahissement.

-Riley…

-Ah, tu as pitié de moi? Ne soit pas stupide. J'ai essayé de te tuer. Deux fois.

-Pour protéger Harry.

-Alors, maintenant tu veux me donner le statut de « gentil »? Pourquoi canonise-t-on toujours les morts? Ce n'est pas parce que je vais mourir que tous mes péchés sont effacés.

-Très bien. Tu es un enculé. Content?

Un grand sourire se forma sur le visage de Riley tandis que Drago continuait à lui caresser la joue. Le jumeau d'Harry lui prit soudainement la main et l'obliger à s'asseoir sur le lit. Avant qu'il ne puisse véritablement réagir, le brun se laissa choir au sol, posant sa tête sur son ventre.

-Il ne donne pas de coups de pied.

-Premièrement, qui te dit qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une fille? Deuxièmement, ce bébé finira bien par donner des coups de pied. Il me prend pour un ballon de soccer.

De sa propre volonté, sa main se posa dans les cheveux de Riley et il se mit à les caresser. Pourquoi ressentait-il donc tant d'affection pour le brun? Ce n'était pas le même amour qu'il ressentait pour Harry. Il n'était pas attiré par lui, même s'il était identique au mangemort. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de doux… presque tendre… Soudainement, une grimace de douleur se forma sur le visage de Riley avant qu'il ne colle un peu plus fermement son visage contre son ventre.

-Ça a commencé.

Le cœur de Drago bondit dans sa poitrine alors qu'un tremblement imperceptible secouait son être. Malgré sa certitude en la victoire d'Harry, il n'aimait pas savoir le brun en danger. Il n'aimait pas savoir qu'Harry se battait contre Voldemort alors que lui ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Il était impuissant et il détestait cela.

-Je déteste être impuissant. Fit remarquer doucement Drago.

Un ricanement s'échappa de la bouche de Riley.

-Tu n'es pas impuissant. Tu vas donner la vie. L'impuissance ne ressemble pas à ça. L'impuissance c'est quand on ne peut rien faire même lorsqu'on a les capacités de faire quelque chose. Même lorsqu'on se bat de toutes nos forces… On ne peut rien faire. C'est ça l'impuissance.

-Riley…

-Je me demande… si c'est à ça que ressemblait le toucher de ma mère.

La main de Drago se figea dans la chevelure ébouriffée alors que Riley secouait doucement la tête. Le blond vit brusquement que du sang tombait de la bouche de Riley.

-Oh Merlin tout puissant…

-C'est tellement chaud… C'est vraiment, vraiment chaud… J'avais tellement froid…

Drago sentit les larmes recommencées à tomber de ses yeux et dut se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas se mettre à sangloter. Soudainement, son bébé se mit à donner des coups de pied.

-Allo toi… Murmura Riley. C'est moi, ton oncle…

Drago ne put que rester silencieux tout en sentant les sanglots lui monter à la gorge. Il ne pourrait plus les retenir bien longtemps...

À suivre…


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis tellement triste que cette fic soit terminée… Je tiens à vous dire que je vous adore tous !

**Chapitre 31**

-Tu sais… Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mes parents. Dans les films, les orphelins se souviennent toujours de la chaleur des bras de leur mère, d'une berceuse, n'importe quoi. Moi je me souviens juste du froid. Moi et Harry nous nous serrions l'un contre l'autre parce qu'il faisait tellement froid…

Drago déglutit avec peine tout en sentant des larmes amères rouler sur ses joues. L'état de Riley empirait de minute en minute. Il saignait sur ses genoux, couvrant ses vêtements de tâches rouges et l'odeur du sang se faisait de plus en plus suffocante. Et lui ne pouvait rien faire sauf serrer cet homme plus fort. Comment Harry se sentait-il en ce moment? Avait-il peur que chaque coup qu'il infligeait à Voldemort soit le dernier de son frère? Devait-il, lui aussi, lutter contre les larmes?

-Comment vas-tu l'appeler?

-Mon bébé? Je l'ignore. Je voulais en discuter avec Harry.

-J'imagine qu'Harry va vouloir l'appeler James, Lily ou Riley. Il voudra honorer les morts. Peut-être appellera-t-il cet enfant « James Lily Riley ». Pauvre bébé. Ce nom va lui porter la poisse.

-Je ne laisserais pas Harry choisir seul le nom de cet enfant.

Soudainement, un spasme violent secoua le corps de Riley alors qu'il se mettait à vomir du sang. Ses yeux devenaient vitreux. Il respirait difficilement. Si difficilement… Drago ne savait plus quoi faire. Qu'était-il censé dire? Il y avait-il même quelque chose à dire à cet homme qui s'apprêtait à mourir? Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le sauver. Il ne pouvait même pas le réconforter. Il ne pouvait que le regarder mourir. Merlin tout puissant, il était complètement impuissant.

-Mon frère t'a aimé dès le premier regard. Un vrai coup de foudre.

-Je l'aime aussi.

-Je le sais maintenant. Il va être tellement heureux.

-J'aurais voulu que tu sois là toi aussi.

-C'est gentil de me mentir.

-Je ne mens pas. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois là…

-Comme tu es étrange. J'ai essayé de te tuer pourtant. Ne devrais-tu pas me détester un peu plus? C'est vraiment ridicule.

Riley lui envoya alors un grand sourire avant de poser une main tremblante sur sa joue. Sa tête se trouvait encore sur son ventre. Son bébé avait cessé de lui donner des coups de pied, pourtant Riley restait là. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas se lasser de toucher son ventre. D'effleurer ce bébé…

-Merci. Murmura Riley.

-De quoi?

-D'avoir aimé mon frère. D'avoir gardé ce bébé. De m'avoir pardonné. Merci…

Le sourire de Riley s'agrandit alors que sa main s'enlevait lentement de son visage. Il pouvait voir les yeux du brun devenir de plus en plus lourds. Il pouvait voir sa respiration presqu'inexistante. Il pouvait sentir la mort. Et il ne pouvait que trembler dans son impuissance.

-Ce bébé va vraiment avoir de la chance. Lui aura des parents extraordinaires. Ne meurs pas.

Et Riley posa sa tête sur ses genoux tout en laissant ses bras reposer sur le sol. Drago n'avait pas la force de le pousser ni de se relever. Même lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Riley refroidir contre lui. Même lorsqu'aucun souffle ne sortit de la bouche du brun. Il resta immobile et se contenta de pleurer silencieusement. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Son bébé se remit à bouger à l'intérieur de lui alors que Riley était mort sur ses genoux. Et lui ne pouvait pas bouger. Bouger voulait dire accepter cette réalité. Bouger voulait dire regarder le corps de Riley tomber au sol. Comme une poupée. Une poupée morte… Riley était mort. Il entendit soudainement quelqu'un atterrir à ses côtés et eut à peine la force de regarder Harry. Le brun était couvert de sang et de blessure, pourtant il ne semblait pas y penser. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le corps de son jumeau.

-Harry… Souffla le blond.

Le mangemort s'approcha lentement du corps de Riley et le prit dans ses bras. Puis, il l'entendit pousser un gémissement de pure douleur alors qu'il enfouissait son visage contre le torse de Riley. Ce fut suffisant pour que Drago retrouve la force de bouger. Il se laissa tomber au sol et prit Harry dans ses bras tout en pleurant. Ses larmes étaient silencieuses tandis qu'Harry sanglotait comme un enfant. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était possible de voir pleurer Harry Potter. Et pourtant… cet homme qui semblait si fort sanglotait comme un bébé… tout en tenant dans ses bras le corps de son frère.

-Riley… Riley…

Il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Il pouvait simplement le serrer contre lui. Il pouvait simplement lui promettre d'être présent, pour l'éternité. Mais, cela semblait de si peu d'importance en voyant le corps sans vie de Riley. Il avait à peine connu le brun. Il l'avait à peine connu, mais… Il n'était pas censé partir ainsi. Il n'était pas censé mourir. Il devait rire de lui et l'insulter. Il devait aimer son frère et le narguer. Il devait être avec son futur enfant et le chérir. Il ne devait pas mourir. Il ne devait pas mourir avant même d'avoir vécu. Qu'avait donc été sa vie dans cette forteresse? Il n'avait eu aucune expérience. Aucun ami. Aucun amant. Il n'avait rien eu et maintenant, il était mort. C'était injuste. Et Harry pleurait dans ses bras. Harry souffrait.

-Il t'aimait Harry. Il t'aimait plus que tout. Rappelle-toi bien ça. S'il te plait… Souviens-toi bien de ça.

C'était bien le seul réconfort qu'il pouvait avoir. Le seul et unique réconfort dans cette vie injuste… Dans cette vie où Riley aurait du être. Ou Riley aurait du… Drago se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure, refusant catégoriquement de sangloter. Il devait réconforter Harry. Il devait être présent pour Harry. Et pour son bébé. Comme Riley le lui avait demandé.

-Je t'aime… Souviens-toi aussi de ça…

Et Harry continua à pleurer dans ses bras, toute la nuit.

()

Il était épuisé… Il avait mal au ventre, mal au cœur et pourtant la joie qui menaçait d'exploser de sa poitrine semblait prête à lui faire oublier toutes les douleurs qu'il ressentait.

-Je veux la voir. Murmura-t-il faiblement.

Harry lui lança un minuscule sourire alors que l'infirmière s'approchait de lui, tout en tenant entre ses bras son bébé. Son cœur faillit sortir de sa poitrine tant la joie était intense lorsqu'on lui mit sa petite fille entre les bras. Elle était magnifique… Elle était parfaite. Elle était la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vue de sa vie.

-Harry regarde-la.

-Elle est magnifique. Nous avons une fille. Elle est…

Il n'avait pas vu autant de joie dans le regard d'Harry depuis le décès de Riley. Il avait presque l'impression que tout allait bien aller maintenant. Que la vie allait finalement reprendre son cours. Avec cette petite fille. Sa fille. Sa magnifique petite fille au visage tout rose et qui semblait tellement magnifique… Il n'avait plus mal. Il ne ressentait plus rien sauf cet élan d'amour presqu'incontrôlable. Un amour qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible pour qui que ce soit.

-Ma petite Princesse… Gazouilla Drago. Ma petite Riley….

Les yeux émeraude d'Harry se posèrent brusquement sur lui et il envoya un grand sourire épuisé.

-Riley? Bégaya Harry.

-Elle a un visage à se nommer Riley. C'est ma petite Riley et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres d'Harry se posaient doucement sur les siennes, faisant battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Il était épuisé. Il avait mal partout. Comment était-ce possible d'être si heureux alors que tout son corps était courbaturé? Parce qu'il tenait la vie dans ses bras. Parce que l'homme qu'il aimait se trouvait à ses côtés. Il était heureux. Il n'y avait plus de guerre. Plus de douleur. Sa fille… Sa Riley… Sa famille rentra alors dans sa chambre et Drago fut amusé en voyant son père lancé un regard noir à Harry. Le pauvre… Il ne s'était jamais remis du fait de découvrir Drago enceint de 8 mois. Le regard fier de son père s'adoucit brusquement en voyant sa fille dans ses bras.

-Dis allo à Grand-papa et Grand-maman.

-Regarde-moi ce trésor… Quelle merveille! S'extasia Narcissa. Enfin une autre fille dans la famille. Je vais pouvoir lui mettre des robes, des rubans, des…

-Mère arrête tes plans machiavéliques concernant ma fille.

Sa mère lui envoya un sourire angélique qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Ce fut à ce moment que Ron rentra en trompe dans la salle, suivi de Blaise et d'Hermione. Le roux poussa un gémissement de désespoir alors que Blaise souriait.

-Non! Malfoy! Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas accoucher d'un garçon!

-Excuse-moi? Siffla le blond.

-J'ai parié avec Blaise et maintenant j'ai perdu _à cause de toi_!

-Tu as fait un pari sur **mon bébé**.

L'indignation de Ron disparut aussitôt vite qu'elle était venue pour laisser place à un sourire béat qui semblait forcé.

-Quel magnifique bébé! C'est le plus beau bébé du monde! Bravo Drago! Bon travail!

-Tu sais que je vais te tuer plus tard… N'est-ce pas?

Le sourire de Ron se changea en une moue de résignation alors que Blaise s'approchait de lui, son regard s'attardant sur son bébé.

-Elle est magnifique… Bravo Drago.

-Oh oui… Elle est superbe…

Il embrassa alors délicatement son bébé sur le front et sursauta violemment en voyant celle-ci lui envoyer un petit sourire.

-C'est quoi ce bébé? Déclara Narcissa. Les bébés ne sourient pas!

-Ma fille est spéciale. Répliqua Drago.

Harry posa alors un léger baiser sur sa joue tout en fixant tendrement leur bébé des yeux. Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer sa fille. Elle était plus qu'un bijou… plus que tout l'or du monde… Elle était… Elle était la vie voilà tout. Toute sa vie. Pour l'éternité.

-Je t'aime… Murmura-t-il à Harry. Merci de ce cadeau.

-Je t'aime aussi… Merci à toi. Nous sommes une famille à présent.

Oui… Ils étaient une famille… Et toutes ces personnes autour d'eux étaient leur famille… Ils n'allaient plus jamais être seuls. Et il espérait de tout son cœur que Riley n'aurait plus jamais froid. Parce qu'il vivait en eux… Parce qu'il vivait en leur fille… Pour l'éternité.

Fin!


End file.
